Amando al enemigo
by LaBrujaViolet
Summary: Helsa/Hansla/Iceburn. No todo es lo que parece. Luego de naufragar en las Islas del Sur, Elsa se verá envuelta en una sucesión de acontecimientos que la llevarán a descubrir quién estuvo detrás de su casi asesinato, encontrando el verdadero amor en quién menos lo espera. ¡Rating M por contenido algo elevado!
1. ¿Hans?

**Al notar que la Fic no era muy popular, decidió renovar el primer capítulo, ya que en mi parecer era muy pobre y no expresaba bien nada de lo que yo quiero para la Fic. Espero que a las que recién siguen la historia no les moleste... Y a las que recien están comenzando, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Unas oscuras botas, refinadas y elegantes, se aproximaron con paso lento hacia las arenas de la playa, en donde por unos centímetros se hundieron, debido al gran peso del hombre que las portaba. Su vestimenta era tan elegante como su calzado, y su cabellera, pelirroja y ardiente como el mismo fuego, estaba cuidadosamente cuidada y peinada. No había ni una sola alma por donde allí caminaba, de eso se había asegurado bien.<p>

Lo que había ido a hacer allí iba a poner su vida en un enorme riesgo; un claro suicidio. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa; las órdenes que tenía no podía seguirlas. No podía repetirse la misma historia de nuevo. No podía hacerse de nuevo eso a si mismo. No podía intentar volver a hacerle eso a _ella. _

Se había prometido eso, desde el día que su barco zarpó hacia su reino.

Hacia sus tan amadas y al mismo tiempo, odiadas, Islas del Sur.

Su mirada revisaba su redor, en un desesperado intento por encontrar algo. El amanecer apenas estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el cielo, y si no se daba prisa, los habitantes del reino pronto despertarían y allí lo verían. No podía permitirse eso. Se acercó entonces un poco más a la orilla, dejando que el agua salada mojara sus caros zapatos. No era que le importara demasiado; el amor y la importancia que le daba a la cosas materiales ya había quedado muy atrás, en el pasado. La marea estaba baja, y las olas estaban tranquilas; bañaban sin recelo las rocas que allí se apilaban y donde aquellas magníficas pupilas verdes vislumbraron a una figura que allí reposaba. Su cabello platinado, brillaba bajo los primeros destellos del día, y se acurrucaba contra si misma, mientras un pequeño charco de sangre la rodeaba, manchando su celeste vestido. Su blanca piel, como la nieve, era inconfundible. Allí estaba.

Presuroso, se acercó casi de un salto hasta ella, no dudando en sostenerla entre sus brazos con un simple y rápido movimiento, acurrucándola contra su pecho. Su mirada se angustió al verla completamente herida; cortes de todo tipo y tamaños decoraban y manchaban sus brazos, y piernas, e incluso aquel perfecto y delicado rostro que el tanto adoraba, se veía desfigurado a causa del terror por el que ella había pasado. No queriendo esperar más, caminó en paso decido hasta su hogar, hasta su castillo, donde buscaría que la atendieran de la mejor manera posible. Contaba con que toda su familia y nobles del reino estaban ausentes, ya que se habían desplazado hasta una gran boda que se celebraría por todo lo alto en un reino muy lejano.

Todos los barcos del reino habían sido utilizados para esto, por lo tanto, nadie podría salir del Reino. Se preguntaba si eso sería bueno o malo.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar el camino de vuelta libre de curiosos; agradeció eso. Siguió aproximándose a las puertas del castillo, donde, por las ventanas, los sirvientes se habían acumulado para observar lo que sucedía. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, emocionados y al mismo tiempo anonadados de ver al joven príncipe con aquella mujer en los brazos. ¿Quién sería ella? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿La habría salvado de algo? Todo el barullo se vio aplacado cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y vieron al joven que se dirigía escaleras arriba, sin siquiera mirarlos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que él los ignorara. No los hería. Uno de ellos, una mujer, Margaret, decidió junto con las otras chicas de la cocina, seguir al muchacho para asegurarse de que no necesitara nada. Aunque, era muy claro que viendo la situación en la que estaba envuelto era obvio que la necesitaría. Llegaron hasta la habitación del mismo, donde lo vieron, posar a la mujer sin más en un sofá que era, un poco pequeño como para acostarla allí, pero nadie quiso decir nada.

El rostro de la recién llegada les parecía bastante conocido, sobretodo a Margaret; por lo que cuando observó al príncipe, con los ojos repletos por la interrogación, el, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, solo asintió.

Con otro gesto de su rostro, ordenó a las mujeres a traer algunos utensilios de primeros auxilios, con los que rápidamente comenzó a curar a la joven. A Elsa.

Su primera preocupación, fueron sus piernas, donde permanecían las heridas más grandes; era profundas y inmensas cortadas en su pierna derecha que sangraban considerablemente. Este buscó entonces limpiar las heridas, para luego encargarse de coserlas. Ella podría estar inconsciente, pero parecía sentir dolor de todas maneras. Fue vendando y cuidando, bajo la insistente mirada de las chicas. Estas a veces cuchicheaban entre si, curiosas por lo que sucedía. Pero él no alzó la cabeza, ni mostró ninguna señal de escuchar algo de lo que hacían; solo se levantó de el banco en el que se había sentado frente a ella, cuando había finalizado de curarla lo mejor que podía. Su siguiente petición fue muy sencilla; necesitaba que llamaran al doctor del reino, lo más pronto posible. Él podría saber mucho de medicina, pero no era un experto.

Al verse obedecido cuando una de las chicas por la puerta desapareció, se limitó a quedarse observando a la rubia, apoyando su espalda en una pared, lo suficientemente alejada del sofá, observando con detalle su aspecto; su vestido estaba tan destruido como su aspecto, repleto de algas y de sal que parecía carcomerse poco a poco la tela. Verla así lo hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo; más bien, era la peor basura del mundo.

Pero fue peor como se sintió, cuando finalmente, y poco a poco, la observada finalmente despertó un par de horas más tarde. Estaba confundida y adolorida, pero su expresión no tardó en horrorizarse, cuando lo primero que sus ojos pudieron detectar y reconocer fue a él. Al hombre pelirrojo que alguna vez había intento asesinarla. Quitarle su reino. Manipular y dejar morir a su hermana. Al príncipe. A Hans.

Un grito no tardó en salir de su garganta, apuñalando secretamente el corazón del príncipe que tanto se había encargado de cuidarla. Pero no la culpaba. Entendía perfectamente la reacción que tenía y que estaba apunto de tener.

-¿¡HANS!? – Fue su nombre el que se oyó por toda la habitación, desgarrando los oídos de los presentes, mientras que, por el estado emocional en el que se encontraba la reina, una gruesa y peligrosa capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir los suelos y las paredes de la habitación. Margaret y las otras chicas que había permanecido allí, fieles al príncipe, se vieron sobresaltadas ante el incidente, mientras retrocedían para no ser atacadas por los puntiagudos filos que se alzaban en el suelo. El no se movió, pero sabía que si hacía algo, ella se pondría peor. Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban alterada, cambiando de ves en cuando de dirección para poder reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pero no podía; su mente se burlaba de ella al ponerle tan solo una imagen en blanco ante las preguntas que se hacía, buscando recordar, buscando una explicación a lo que sucedía. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, y la peste a sal la estaba ahogando. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido; todo la estaba enloqueciendo. Algunas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban entumecidas e incapaces de moverse, por lo que sus intentos de levantarse fueron inútiles. Mas bien, se vio estampándose contra el suelo al resbalarse a causa del hielo que cubrió el mueble. Hans al ver aquello, se aproximó para ayudarla a levantarse; pero esta empezó a chillar como si estuviera intento asesinarla o algo.

-Majestad, por favor, le aconsejo que conserve la calma. Está en un estado muy delicado, y tiene graves heridas. Si no se queda quieta podría…

-¡NO! –Otro grito fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, dejándole claro que ella no cedería. Estaba histérica, fuera de sí.

El frío comenzó a helar los huesos de todos, por lo que vio entonces la necesidad de marcharse. Si el continuaba allí, solo causaría que ella se hiciera más daño, e incluso podría lastimar a alguien. Dejando a Margaret y a las demás a cargo, se despareció por la puerta, alejándose del lugar. Las cocineras se encargaron entonces de levantar a la mujer y esta vez, acostarla en la cama de suaves sábanas, donde estaría más cómoda. Al ver lejos al pelirrojo, esta fue poco a poco recobrando la calma y la cordura, y el hielo con ello fue desapareciendo.

Una de las mujeres, la más mayor del grupo según ella pudo reconocer, se aproximó a ella, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Notó que las demás, que eran tan solo unas jovencitas, hablaban entre si con algunas risitas, lo cual en otra situación, la habría incomodado. Pero prefirió realmente prestarle atención a la más anciana, que parecía querer decirle algo. Algo en su mirada le dejó claro que podía:

-Bienvenida a las Islas Del Sur, su alteza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Busqué mantener el alma del primer capitulo original, aunque creí adecuado poner algo de la perspectiva de Hans. Para entenderlo mejor supongo. <strong>_

_**Las que recien están leyendo esto, por favor, dejen un Review. Me haría muy feliz. **_

_**Xoxo; **_

_**La Bruja Violet**_


	2. En la oscuridad

Bienvenida Reina Elsa, a las Islas Del Sur – La regordeta mujer dijo, con un tono casi tan emocionado como su expresión. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, muy lentamente, ante sus palabras, al igual que mi boca, preparándome para volver a gritar. Pero ni un mínimo susurro salió de ella.

Ellas se me quedaron observando, como si esperaran que yo dijera algo; sus ojos brillosos que reflejaban buna voluntad, consiguieron ablandar mi helado corazón, que rechazó la idea de decirles algo grosero. Adoptando un aire de solemnidad, moví mi cabeza en un ligero asentimiento, así agradeciendo su cálida bienvenida.

Quién sabe, al final, si fuera algo amable con ellas, podrían contarme algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, y talvez, como escapar de ahí.

El Príncipe Hans nos comentó su delicada situación. Al parecer ya él a curado y vendado varias heridas –La misma mujer se aproximó a mi, removiendo ante mi vista horrorizada, la falda de mi vestido completamente rasgada, dejando ver allí enormes trozos de gasa rodeado varias partes de mis piernas, manchadas por la sangre, y con un intenso olor a sal.

¿Él lo hizo? –Pregunté con incredulidad.

Claro su Alteza. Mejor dicho, fue él quién la trajo hasta aquí en brazos –Repentinamente, un coro de románticos suspiros se hizo sonar, haciéndome fruncir el ceño- Disculpe la actitud de las chicas su Alteza, pero toda mujer que aquí trabaja fantasea con el menor del linaje, ya que es el más atractivo de todos- Supuse que con sus palabras solo buscaba disculparlas, como si pudiese leer mi mente.

Entiendo – Mi contestación apenas fue reconocible debido al quejido de dolor que la cubrió, causado por el insistente movimiento de los dedos de la mujer que persistía en revisar los vendajes que tenía hechos- Y….¿El príncipe le comentó donde fue que me halló? ¿O algo referente a eso?

La verdad, no. El señor casi no habla con nadie; luego de su incidente con….bueno, de todo lo que ocurrió en su Reino, a penas a salido de su habitación o se dirige a alguien para otra cosa que no sea pedir algo. En la cocina rumorean que está deprimido –Mi expresión cambiaba a cada momento, revelando la gran cantidad de sentimientos que todas sus palabras causaban en mi. La estaba volviendo loca, por lo que terminó zanjando el tema - ¿Puede levantarse su alteza?

Tomó mi mano para ayudarme a erguir, pero apenas conseguí sentarme. Noté como lentamente el hielo que había cubierto el suelo se iba derritiendo, y admiré el esfuerzo de ellas al mantenerse en pie sobre él.

Mis cabellos cayeron por mis hombros, desordenados, sucios y…. ¿Húmedos?

¿Podría tomar un baño? –Pedí de repente, sintiendo la desesperación de estar en mis peores fachas.

Ellas ni se detuvieron a contestar, rápidamente se movilizaron hasta otra puerta de la habitación, para prepararme el baño pedido. Luego de listo, se retiraron, avisándome que la cena estaría en una hora, y que debía bajar. La idea no me agradaba, pero mi estómago gruñó en respuesta.

Me deshice entonces de mi vestido hecho pedazos, pateándolo a un lado al caer al a mis pies. El agua en la bañera de lo que identifiqué como mármol, tenía un aspecto cristalino y apetecible, y a pesar de estar caliente, el simple toque de mi piel en el agua la heló. Sonreí ante eso y me introduje por completo en ella, comenzando a frotar con delicadeza mi piel al encontrar los jabones junto al borde. Lavé cada centímetro de mi adolorido cuerpo, retirando las vendas para poder cubrir los daños con agua. La sangre ya no salía.

Al finalizar mi baño, me enrollé en una toalla ante de acercarme al tocador cubierto de oro, bien colocado al final del inmenso cuarto. Allí. Reposaban unas hierbas, perfume, y más vendas. Busqué envolverlas con delicadeza, asegurándolas bien para que no se deshicieran. Mastiqué las hierbas para refrescar mi aliento, terminando por peinar mi cabello y trenzándolo. Lo único que omitieron fue traerme un vestido limpio y nuevo, pero eso no me afligió. Con solo un movimiento de mis dedos, por mi cuerpo se recreó un nuevo vestido muy parecido al de mi temporada en mi castillo de hielo. Observé por unos momentos mi imagen en el espejo, sintiéndome satisfecha al lucir finalmente como la soberana que era.

El recuerdo de que debía bajar a la cena me angustió; no me apetecía realmente encontrarme cara a cara con Hans, y tener que tolerar sus educadas y falsas palabras. Tenía que encontrar la forma de marcharme, pero solo cuando estuviera recuperada. La presión de mi pierna estirada y soportando peso, a pesar de ser poco, hacía que mis heridas latieran y que fuera complicado mantenerme levantada. Me acerqué, cojeando un poco hacia la ventana, esperando poder ver el puerto del pueblo, buscando los barcos; más por alguna razón, no había ni uno solo. ¿Por qué? Mordí mi labio inferior, buscando controlarme, al ver que congelaba poquito a poco el cristal al apoyar mi mano sobre él.

"Knock, Knock" –Escuché tocar en la puerta. Me giré hacia la puerta, más sin acercarme- ¿Quién es?

Soy yo su Alteza; –La voz de la mujer de antes sonó por el otro lado de la estancia – La cena ya está en la mesa. ¿No piensa bajar?

No –Mi mente rechazó la idea al momento - ¿No podría traerme una bandeja con la comida aquí?

Me temo que el Príncipe Hans no desea que coma en otro lado que no sea en el comedor.

"Ese maldito" - Dije en mi interior – Entonces no se preocupe. Estoy bien así.

No escuché nada más, lo que me confirmó que ella no seguiría insistiendo. Eso me alegró.

Me acerqué a la cama de dosel que se lucía en el medio de la sala, y me recosté en ella, luchando por ignorar el dolor de mi estómago. Una noche sin comer no me haría daño.

El sol se había ocultado cuando mis ojos se volvieron a abrir, dándole paso a su esposa Luna en el cielo estrellado. El silencio de la habitación me inquietó; no había estado acostumbrada a estar sola durante tanto tiempo después de que Anna y yo volviéramos a estar juntas. Decidí echar un vistazo hacia fuera, asegurándome de que no había moros en la costa. Reduje el tacón de mis zapatillas de hielo para evitar cualquier ruido que me delatara.

Las velas ya se habían apagado, por lo que debía ser bastante tarde. Me introduje en la oscuridad, deslizándome por ella y recorriendo el extenso pasillo hasta encontrar las escaleras. Bajé por ellas, encontrándome con otro largo pasillo, idéntico al otro. Seguí bajando y buscando algo índice de luz, de algún criado que estuviera despierto. "Sería mucho mejor si encontraras la cocina" me susurré, al llegar al primer piso, donde la sala de trono se extendía. Casi no podía distinguir los adornos ni las banderas que colgaban elegantemente por la habitación, y a diferencia de mi castillo en Arendelle, en el centro se encontraban dos tronos, por lo que entendí que los padres de los príncipes seguían con vida. Por un momento los envidié.

Continué mi marcha, encontrando finalmente los cuartos de la servidumbre y de limpieza. Imaginé que la cocina no estaría muy lejos. Efectivamente, la puerta de la cocina seguía abierta, y sus respectivos candelabros todavía alumbraban sus mesas de trabajo. Entré en ella, recibiendo al momento, todas las miradas y reverencias de los trabajadores.

La mujer regordeta de antes, también estaba trabajando entre ellos, lo que me alivió. Me aproximé a ella con una sonrisa; la verdad la primera de todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

-Hola... – Cerré mi boca al darme cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

-Margaret, su majestad.

-Margaret –Asentí, conservando mi sonrisa- Lamento incomodarte en tus horarios laborales, pero me preguntaba si le importaría prepararme algo que pudiese comer. Estoy sin fuerzas, y el hambre está, por desgracia, comiéndome viva.

Por supuesto su majestad – Su respuesta afirmativa no tardó en llegar, mientras hacía una seña a uno de sus compañeros – Por favor, lleve a su Alteza, la Reina Elsa a el salón comedor, para que pueda ponerse cómoda mientras le llevamos su cena. O bueno, casi desayuno –Ella rió – ¿Desea alguna cosa en especial?

En absoluto. Lo que pueda preparar está bien, mientras sea lo más rápido posible –Fueron mis últimas palabra, antes de seguir al muchacho hacia el comedor. Fijándome en él, por puro aburrimiento, noté que era bastante bien parecido; algo más flacucho de lo que debería, pero con un bonito rostro. El pareció notar mi mirada examinadora, pero no dijo nada.

Apartó la silla de la mesa para que así yo pudiera tomar asiento, al llegar. Le agradecí con un asentimiento, y coloqué en mis piernas la servilleta con delicadeza. Este se retiró, dejándome a solas en la grande habitación. La mesa era larga bastante ancha, lo suficiente para acomodar a unas 50 personas, o tal vez más. Yo me encontraba acomodada en la punta de esta, iluminada por un candelabro que ya se encontraba encendido, pero que no iluminaba lo suficiente como para dejarme ver el resto de la sala.

La falta de ventanas me hacía sentir prisionera y encerrada; me entretuve con los brazos de la silla, congelándolos y descongelándolos, buscando imitar las imágenes talladas en ella.

No había estado mucho tiempo en eso, cuando vi una sombra pasearse por el pasillo que se mostraba frente a la mesa, iluminada por una enorme vela que al parecer cargaba en su mano, tras unas no lo suficientemente recostadas enormes puertas. Como por lo visto, la comida todavía tardaría un poco, me levanté para seguir su camino. Me mantuve lo suficientemente alejada de la luz para así ocultarme en las sombra, y caminé en silencio, siguiendo al desconocido. Subí tras él por las escaleras, reteniendo en mi memoria detalles que me llevaran de regreso a la habitación de la mesa.

Sentí como si hubiese pasado una eternidad; el individuo continuaba subiendo por escaleras que no parecían tener fin, recorriendo pasillos, y a veces, abriendo puertas por las que ni siquiera entraba. Es como si estuviera buscando algo.

Al final, llegamos al final de un pasillo, donde no divisé ninguna otra escalera. Probablemente estaríamos en una torre, o algo así. Este entró a la última habitación, apagando su vela y dejando la puerta entreabierta. Me quedé escondida por unos segundos, esperando a que volviera a salir o algo. Pero no lo hizo. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y tuve el valor de avanzar un poco hasta la puerta. Me incliné cuidadosamente, para observar por la rendija que había dejado la puerta, esperando, en una remota parte de mi mente, que el perseguido estuviera esperándome ahí para atraparme con las manos en la masa.

Pero en cambio, pude ver sin dificultad la pequeña estancia. En ella solo había una sencilla camilla, y una mesita de madera desconchada. Allí había posado la vela apagada, y la el individuo se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el borde de la cama. Pero estaba decaído; su figura expresa tristeza, observando directamente al suelo, y su cabello rojizo era lo único que la luz de la luna iluminaba….

Espera. ¿Rojizo? Me pegué un poco más a la puerta, para observar, para confirmar si estaba cierta.

Aquella deprimente sombra no era más que la Hans.

No sabía si seguir observando o marcharme; nunca había pensado ver al Príncipe que había conocido en Arendelle, tan orgulloso y altivo, de esa manera tan penosa. Mi mente pasaba rápidamente las pocas imágenes que tenía de él, cuando una puntada terriblemente dolorosa me hizo chillar involuntariamente. Eso hizo que este alzara la cabeza, y en vista de que sería descubierta, salí casi arrastrándome por el pasillo antes de que este pudiera reconocerme.

No me había fijado en el rastro de hielo hasta que volví al comedor.


	3. Cartas

_**Hooola chicas! Antes de empezar el capítulo, solo quería agradecerles sus magníficos comentarios, que aunque pocos, me dieron la fuerza para escribir la tercera parte. Espero que pronto sean más las que se unan a esta maravillosa historia. **_

* * *

><p>Después de esa noche, no volví a ver a Hans en varios días; me limitaba a quedarme en mi habitación esperando impacientemente que mi pierna mejorara.<p>

Me tuve que someter varias a veces a las poco delicadas manos del doctor real, que se encargaba de causarme más dolor del que ya tenía de por sí.

Ya había pasado una semana, cuando me era posible caminar con normalidad otra vez.

-Buenos Días Alteza – Margaret entró al comedor con una abundante bandeja, repleta de diferentes platillos para el almuerzo. Su magnífica capacidad para cocinar, llenaba las habitaciones del palacio de espléndidos aromas – Ya se encuentra mucho mejor, ¿No es así?

-Por fortuna, sí – Ella colocó los platos perfectamente repartidos por la mesa, en la que solo yo se encontraba sentada. Hans ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de comer allí, como buen príncipe. Resoplé. ¿Habría algo a lo que ese hombre le tuviera consideración? Parecía que no.

Decidí que no era exactamente un buen momento para pensar en cosas desagradables, por lo que me dejé llevar por el magnifico aspecto de la comida y empecé a comer. De ves en cuando, Margaret y sus compañeros de cocina se tomaban la libertad d acompañarme en la mesa, en las cual teníamos largas y divertidas conversaciones. Entre ellos se unía el muchacho que me guió la otra vez, que resultó llamarse John. Un joven muy bien parecido e inteligente, para ser un simple ayudante de cocina.

Esta fue una de estas veces..

Y su majestad, ¿Cómo piensa pasar todo este tiempo que no pueda salir del reino? – El susodicho rompió el silencio, tomando la iniciativa de la conversación. Sus palabras causaron que un gran trozo de carne se quedara pegado en mi garganta.

¿Cómo has dicho? ¿No puedo salir? –Mi mirada expresión urgencia. El tenedor que tenía en la mano se hizo un hielo enseguida, causando cierta conmoción entre los presentes.

Si su majestad, es que, toda la familia real junto con los nobles, se llevaron todos los barcos disponibles a un extenso viaje hacia la boda de un reino aliado.

Margaret había tomado entonces la palabra, puesto que John se había quedado medio anonadado con mi peligrosa reacción. Eso me hizo avergonzar, mordiendo mi labio con fuerza.

-Mil disculpas. Es que…. –Aclaré mi garganta – Extraño mucho a mi hermana y a mi reino.

Todos parecieron enternecerse con esto, y la tranquilidad volvió a apoderarse del ambiente. Mas, en mi interior, la angustia crecía cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esa gente en regresar?

No deseaba quedarme allí más tiempo.

El muchacho me devolvió la palabra, un poco más relajado, conversándome sobre las anectódas de su vida diaria. Reí el resto del tiempo, viendo como el tenedor se descongelaba ante ello.

Tiempo más tarde, luego del almuerzo finalizar, me dispuse a caminar por los corredores del castillo en soledad, buscando mantener la calma. Mi pasos dejaban pequeñas marcas de hielo tras de mi, reflejando mi inquietud.

Debía encontrar a Hans, para exigirle que me regresara a casa.

Decidí así, que volvería a la habitación donde lo había visto aquella noche, para enfrentarlo y dejarle claro que no podía seguir apresándome en su castillo, o eso le traería graves represalias.

Cuando las velas fueron apagadas, y los sirvientes se retiraron a terminar de arreglar las cocinas, me introduje en la oscuridad de los pasillos para llegar a mi destino. Me costaba ver a donde iba, puesto que esta vez no había ningún candelabro al que seguir. Finalmente, me topé con la misma puerta, igual de entreabierta como la primera ves. Me introduje en el cuarto en silencio.

Estaba vacío, y todo intacto, por lo que supuse que el no había pasado por ahí. De todas formas, allí no había mucho que remover; solo una mesa de noche de madera, más desgatada que el suelo en si, una hermosa ventana de forma circular, que debaja que toda la luz de la Luna iluminara la habitación, y una cama que era lo único que se veía en buen estado ahí, con un gran bulto debajo de las gruesas y poco coloridas sábanas. Esto hizo que alzara una ceja, extrañada. ¿Qué habría allí? Me aproximé al montículo, curiosa y cautelosa, acercando mi mano para tomar la tela entre mis dedos. La aparté, sin hacer un gran desastre para luego poder ponerla en su sitio, dedicándome a examinar lo que allí había escondido.

Eran un montón de cartas, desordenadas y algo arrugadas, que se amontonaban una sobre la otra. Todas tenían un sello especial de la corona, que detuvo mis intenciones de ponerlo todo como estaba. ¿Por qué guardaría Hans, esas cartas allí? ¿Con qué intención las escondería? Me apoyé entonces, sobre la cama, la cual hizo un leve chillido, tomando unas cuantas entre mis manos, mientras las leía tranquilamente por encima. Invitaciones a bailes, bodas, bailes, bodas, coronaciones, (Entre ellas la que le habíamos mandado para MI coronación), avisos, de llegada, y otro tipo de cosas.

Todo parecía muy normal, hasta que la cosa empezó a torcerse de verdad, cuando, al tomar las que se apilaban en otro montículo, y que eran enviadas por un solo remitente. Un frío recorrió mi espalda, cuando comencé a leer su contenido.

Se resumían en ellas, planes de asesinatos, mapas, y listados de princesas disponibles en casamiento; en donde uno de ellos aparecía mi nombre y el de Anna. Tragué en seco mientras continuaba leyendo. Y cuanto más veía, más me horrorizaba. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿De quién eran estas cartas? Las solté a un lado, y empecé a rebuscar algún sobre que tuviera la misma data de una de las cartas; pero nada. Volví a mirarlas, pasándola una a una. De pronto, recordé que Hans estaría allí pronto, y podría descubrirme, pero no había terminado de revisarlas. Las arreglé, doblándolas y metiéndolas bajo mi vestido, recogiendo las demás y acomodando la cama antes de huir de allí.

Por fortuna, conseguí llegar sana y salva a mi habitación, sin ser descubierta. Las saqué nuevamente, sentándome en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta, comenzando a concentrarme en ellas de nuevo. Encontré una con una fecha que me daba a saber que fue enviada dos días después de echarlo de Arendelle. Sudé frío:

" _Hans, Hans, Hans. Que idiota eres. Siempre supe que no podrías conseguir algo tan sencillo como casarte con una princesa. Y encima, ahora fuiste desterrado y eres odiado por todos los reinos vecinos. Creo que las oportunidades que te he dado para vivir una mejor vida, han sido completamente inútiles. Tienes suerte de que todavía continúe en mi viaje, porque ya te hubiera dado la lección de tu vida. Ahora tendré que corregir tu pequeño error, y más te vale que resulte esta vez. O me encargaré yo personalmente de que no vuelvas a aparecer en público" _

Busqué una firma, algo que me diera una pista, pero nada. Solo había un sello de una corona que yo jamás había visto. Tomé nerviosamente otra de las hojas entre mis manos y continué leyendo. Esta era más reciente:

" _El barco ya cayó. Es tu turno ahora. En la playa. Hazlo bien"_

Eso era todo lo que decía. No comprendía. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué querría decir con que 'Ya cayó"? ¿Se estarían refiriendo a mi? Quiero decir, de lo que yo había oído, Hans me había encontrado en la playa. ¿Me iba a matar? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿O lo iba a hacer ahora? ¿Yo iba en un barco? ¿Alguien hizo que naufragara? No podía recordar nada acerca de eso.

Me fui recostando a en el suelo, asustada, con las cartas en mis puños. El hielo rápidamente comenzó a expandirse por toda la habitación, cubriendo las alfombras, los ventanales y cortinas. En mi mente las mismas preguntas golpeaban como piedras en mi cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí. Debía salir de allí.

Me levanté de un salto, dejando allí todos los papeles en el suelo, y tomando mi capa, salí corriendo de la habitación, con otra hilera de hielo tras de mi. Algunos sirvientes que se retiraban a sus alcobas se detuvieron asustados al verme correr, pero nadie intentó detenerme. Busqué con desesperación las puertas, que empujé con toda mi fuerza, haciendo que también se congelaran. Si seguía ahí moriría. Siempre supe que él no era de fiar, la gente mala muere mala.

En mi terror, llegué hasta el puerto, que se veía complemente desolado y vacío. Miré a mi alrededor, por todos lados, procurando algo con lo que pudiera salir; un barquito, un bote, aunque fuera un trozo de madera. Lo que fuera. Pero no había nada. Solo un montón de cuerdas que se elevaban con el viento, mojadas por el agua salada. Me dejé caer en el suelo, arrodillada. Estaba viendo la posibilidad de crear un barco de mi propio hielo, cuando unos pasos detrás de mi me pusieron en alerta. Pero no era de una persona. Eran varias. Apreté mis puños con cuidado, y volví a erguirme, esperando que, quién quiera que fuese, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Me defendería. Vi la madera helarse poco a poco y sonreí. Estaba a punto de volverme, cuando sentí un golpe bajo mi cabeza, que me hizo caer fulminada al suelo. Lo último que vi ante mi, fue una espada de plata, una espada real protegiéndome de la oxidada hoja que venía con la intención de atravesarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woow! ¿Quién creen que salvó a Elsa? ¿Y quién creen que la golpeó? ¿Y el autor de esas cartas? ¿Como les gustaría que siguiera el siguiente episodio? Sé que Hans no a aparecido mucho, pero no se preocupen que pronto hará acto de presencia. <strong>_

_**¿Les gustaría que John tuviera más protagonismo? Podríamos acercarlo un poco más a Elsa...si saben a lo queme refiero. **_

_**¡Nos leemos en el proximo episodio! **_


	4. La enfermedad

Antes de comenzar, olo quisiera agradecerles a todas por sus lindos reviews. Son las mejores! Y de paso quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, pero me encontraba bloqueada. ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Todo a mi vista estaba negro. La oscuridad me envolvía y el dolor punzante me destruía. Mi cuerpo flotaba en una nada infinita, creando en mí una sensación terrible de vértigo. Era como si cayera, y solo buscaba sostenerme de lo que fuera. Pero nada. Y como no podía ponerse en peor, comencé a oír una voz a la lejanía. Una voz que pronto se convirtió en un millón, y competía contra las puntadas en mi cabeza por quién me hacía sufrir más…."<strong>_

*Punto de vista en: Tercera persona*

Luego de aquel show, los sirvientes del castillo decidieron reunirse en el pasillo de sus habitaciones par debatir y chismear a cerca de lo que había acontecido. ¿Habría sido Hans el causante de que tal doncella saliera corriendo de esa manera? ¿La habría amenazado? Las apuestas ardían, e incluso se hacían bromas al respecto.

John, Margaret y el resto del equipo de cocina, se encontraban en una esquina ajenos a tal barullo. Les habían dejado muy claro a todos ellos su posición acerca de ese tema; no concordaban en absoluto en que lo tomaran como un juego, y muchos menos, les gustaba que inculparan al señor Hans de todo lo malo que ocurría. Más bien, demostraron preocupación ante el hecho de que la reina saliera por si sola en plena noche; el reino no era demasiado seguro a esas horas.

Todo el escándalo que ahí se desarrollaba, se vió por terminado cuando el príncipe apareció por el corredor. Todos se quedaron helados, y en silencio mientras lo observaban. Estaba blanco como un papel, decaído y cansado; su expresión solo demostraba enfermedad. Pero el horror de todos fue, el ver que en su mano portaba, una espada completamente ensangrentada. Margaret s llevó las manos a la cara, y las chicas que por él suspiraban, cayeron al suelo desmayadas. Los muchachos no tuvieron más que sujetarlas.

El parecía querer decir algo, ya que su boca y abría una y otra vez, pero no se oía nada. Les pareció escuchar de él "Abajo" antes de también desplomarse en el suelo. El primer grito se oyó.

Todos los que antes habían jugado y bromeado, estaban aterrorizados, y se encargaron entonces de ayudar al pelirrojo que apenas respiraba; pero John y los demás entendieron, o al menos pensaron entender lo que él había querido decir. Escabulléndose del alboroto, y dejando a las muchachas en manos de los demás, se dirigieron a toda prisa a la puerta del castillo, donde creían que encontrarían una desgracia. Pero en su lugar, en la completa oscuridad, estaba Elsa, la Reina Elsa, inconsciente, pero completamente sana y respirado.

A pesar de ello, seguían temiendo que al acercarse, descubrieran un charco de sangre, o algo así. Se negaban a pensar que él le haría eso; no, no lo haría.

La regordeta mujer fue la primera en dar un paso en frente. Fue cautelosa en ello, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos. Se agachó, entonces, luego de volverlos a abrir, y con un suspiro de alivio, las hizo una señal a los otros, para que se acercaran. Entendieron así que todo estaba bien. Ella también fue la primera en intentar despertarla, sacudiendo su hombro enérgicamente con su fuerte brazo. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Su alteza? Su alteza, ¿está bien? ¡Conteste! –No tardó en perder la calma, tomando en cuenta todo el cariño que sentía hacia la dama.

-Margaret, cálmate. Ella debió haber sufrido alguna lesión, o se asustó mucho. No podemos dejarla aquí. Hay que subirla.

Hablando así, John se tomó la libertad de sostenerla en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Colocando su cabeza en su pecho, conseguía sentir su respiración lenta. Había calma en su expresión, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño. En lugar de llevarla a su habitación, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la recostaron en un enorme mesón de madera.

Iluminaron bien la habitación, para así verla mejor. Estaba sucia, como la primera vez que la vieron cuando llegó. Usaron un paño limpio para limpiarla lo mejor que pudieron, buscando de ves en cuando sacudirla para ver si podían despertarla. Pero nada.

Todos se quedaron allí el resto de la noche, turnándose para dormir mientras otros cuidaban de ella. A veces creyeron oírla chillar, pero nadie pudo confirmarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban más cansados que antes, pero su preocupación era mayor. Finalmente, la muchacha abrió los ojos con los primeros cantos de los pájaros. Parecía confusa, y mareada; apenas pudo reconocerlos al principio.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –Fueron sus primeras palabras, colocando aquella delicada y suave mano en su frente. Probablemente le dolería la cabeza.

-Está en el castillo su alteza – Fue lo único que le supieron contestar.

-¿De Arendelle? –Ella pareció sonar esperanzadas. Todos se miraron con una expresión apenada.

-No mi Reina. Sigue en las Islas del Sur.

Esa información no le pareció agradar, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. De pronto, y sin que nadie estuviera preparado, la elegante mujer comenzó a llorar. Todos se miraron, mas angustiados de lo que ya se encontraban. Desgraciadamente la mujer echaba de menos a su familia, y en la situación en la que se encontraba, el hecho de no poder volver a su casa, la empeoraba. Todos se miraban unos a los otros, sin saber que hacer o qué decirle.

Prefirieron dejarla llorar hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus sollozos cesaron. Margaret volvió a dirigirse a ella, algo apenada, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas. Ella lo aceptó sin rechistar, pasándolo por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Lamentamos que no esté en su hogar, su majestad –Casi se disculpó con ella, como si fuera su culpa. Pero ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Lo lamento yo. No debí. Lo siento –Su voz se entrecortaba constantemente. Ella no se movió del lugar donde la recostaron, pero si, luego de callarse, comenzó a analizar la habitación de lado a lado, como si desesperadamente buscara algo. John, que no había hablado desde que despertó, se dirigo a dar algunas ordenes para atender a la reina. Les hizo traer algo para el dolor de cabeza, y preparar un poco de té. Todos querían saber datos sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Elsa, pero no estaban seguros si estaba en la mejor forma para ser atacada por preguntas.

La ayudaron a sentarse; revisándola para buscar alguna herida en ella. Su mirada seguía examinando el lugar, en donde reparó, a lo lejos, un objeto afilado que descansaba a un lado, brillando bajo la luz. Aquel destello plateado despertó en ella un ligero recuerdo que la hizo estremecer.

-Aquí tiene su majestad - Le entregaron en sus manos una taza caliente de té.

-Muchas gracias –Agradeció con calma, sin siquiera notar que era Jonh quién se lo entregaba. Este pareció ligeramente ofendido al verse ignorado.

Ella dio un pequeño sorbo al contenido, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sentía la necesidad de levantarse para ir a inspeccionar el objeto filoso que allí reposaba. Pero sabía que ellos no la dejarían levantarse, al menos no en esos momentos. Se terminó el líquido de la taza, dejándola a un lado en el mesón en que seguía sentada. Margaret se acercó para retirarla.

-Y, ¿Cómo se siente su majestad? –Le preguntó con amabilidad mientras se alejaba un poco para colocarla en el cubo de lavar.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –Ella le contestó – Puedo, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Lo que sea mi Reina.

-¿Qué es eso que está allí colocado? –La chica señaló al objeto afilado con el dedo, mordiendo ligeramente su labio. La mujer solo necesitó echarle un vistazo para saber a lo que se refería.

-Esa es la espada del señor Hans.

-¿Podrías acercármela? –Esta le pidió.

La mujer no necesitó contestar. Se desplazó hacia el lugar, tomando el objeto en sus manos. Se la entregó, dándole a saber entonces que era una espada. Una espada larga y elegante, con los símbolos patrios del Reino. Ella la examinó de arriba abajo; un recuerdo atravesó su mente despertando en ella una duda. Estaba claro que era la misma espada que se había interpuesto entre su muerte; y si era de Hans, ¿Eso quería decir que él había sido el que la salvó? ¿Por qué el habría de hacer algo así? Todo estaba al revés.

Intentó seguir recodando, ver algo en su mente que le negara estas conclusiones que estaba sacando. Pero hasta unos cabellos rojizos pudieron divisarse en su mente. Tragó en seco.

- Margaret, ¿Podría conseguirme una audiencia con el Príncipe Hans? Debo consultarte algunas cosas –Elsa solicitó a la mujer, con decisión. Esta expresó con su mirar una gran curiosidad y extrañeza. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de la Reina? Quiso preguntárselo, pero sería una impertinencia. Se encaminó entonces a cumplir su tarea, subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación del príncipe. Pero cuando allí llegó, no se encontraba nadie.

Esto la alarmó, pues siempre que él se sentía descompuesto se enredaba entre aquellas magnificas sábanas de seda que la cubrían.

Entonces volvió rápidamente a las habitaciones de los sirvientes para así averiguar a donde habían llevado al hombre.

-Me temo señora, que está en la última habitación de la Torre 2. Con el doctor –Le contestó el primer hombre que pudo encontrar en el pasillo. Ante su respuesta, volvió a apresurarse hasta aquella habitación.

En la cocina, todos se encargaban de distraer a la Reina. La hacían reír con unos cuantos chistes, y bromas entre ellos. Pero su mente estaba demasiado distraída como para reparar, que desde una esquina de la habitación John la observaba muy fijamente. Todos lo habían notado, pero nadie quiso comentar nada.

El golpeteo de las puertas al ser abiertas, hizo que Elsa desviara la mirada hacia la mujer que entraba por ellas. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y angustia.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Hans?

- Él…. El príncipe Hans está gravemente enfermo.

El silencio inundó la sala.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué?

-No lo sabemos Alteza. Tiene muchisima fiebre, y solo ahora sabemos que no ha probado bocado desde hace días. Se retuerce en dolores, y un montón de otras cosas que no comprendí. El médico está allí con él, pero no sabe que hacer. Ni siquiera está consiente. Me temo que no podrá hablar con él en un tiempo.

Elsa se levantó entonces, al terminar de escuchar a la mujer. Se tambaleó un poco, debido a un repentino mareo que sintió. Pero no tardó en recuperarse.

-Lléveme con él.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Elsa ya está sospechando que Hans la salvó.<p>

Antes de despedirme, quisiera pedirles a todas un pequeño favor: estoy participando en un concurso de muñecas, que se hacen en photoshop, y para pasar al top 16 necesito ganar los mas likes que pueda. Si tienen FB, haganme el favor. Este es el link. . ?fbid=687303461321783&set=a.687300871322042.1073741837.135167313202070&type=1&theater

Eso es todo. Hasta el proximo cap!


	5. Delirios

_**¡Hola Chicas! Antes de comenzar nuestro capitulo de hoy, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta; ¿Que piensan el primero capitulo de la fic? ¿Creen que debería remodelarla? **_

_**Estuve a punto de dejar la Fic, puesto que casi no hubiera reviews en el último capítulo. Eso me desanimó mucho. Pero sé que aún así, hay algunas que si lo leen, y no es justo dejarla por eso. Asi que aqui está. Espero ver algún bonito review en este capitulo. ¡Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

><p>La reina fue rápidamente dirigida a los aposentos en donde reposaba el débil príncipe. Se sorprendió al notar que la mujer la conducía a la pequeña habitación donde había encontrado las misteriosas cartas.<p>

Solo entrar, pudieron divisar el cansado doctor que lo examinaba, con una mirada preocupada, sentado en un pequeño banquito de madera. Este, que notó la presencia de las mujeres, se inclinó con respeto ante ella, sin borrar su expresión. Hans reposaba en la cama, con su rostro pálido. En esos momentos, Elsa no estaba segura si él estaba inconsciente, o solo dormía.

-Su majestad – El hombre se dirigió con respeto a la dama, mientras Margaret desaparecía, balbuceando algo que la rubia no pudo comprender.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el príncipe?

-Me temo que no muy bien, mi señora –Este contestó, dando un vistazo hacia al joven – Padece de una enfermedad que mis limitados conocimientos me impiden reconocer. Arde en fiebre, despierta y se desmaya continuamente, sufriendo dolores terribles mientras consiente se mantiene. Y desgraciadamente, en estos momentos no tengo ni siquiera un suero para quitarle parte de la molestia…. –El hombre continuó hablando, explicándole más detalles sobre lo que le sucedía. Ella notó que el doctor no se encontraba tampoco en un buen estado; sus ojeras gritaban por una noche de sueño, y su rostro fatigado por algo de comer; lo que le hizo caer en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que hora era. Seguía estando oscuro el cielo, por lo que debían estar en plena madrugada.

-Escuche – Elsa no había retirado la mirada de la ventana cuando comenzó a hablar – Vistos los acontecimientos, su falta de utensilios, y la hora que se presenta, debería usted entonces marcharse a casa. En ese estado, desgraciadamente no nos es en absoluto útil.

Al hombre no le gustaron del todo sus palabras; pero en cierta parte tenía toda la razón. No tenía caso permanecer ahí si no podía hacer nada. – Pero mi señora, ¿Quién cuidará de él? Según entiendo, ningún sirviente aquí conoce algo de medicina. A penas primeros auxilios.

-No se aflija. Para eso estoy yo aquí; me encargaré de darle todas las atenciones que necesita – En vista de esas palabras, y de la expresión de ella se tornó algo severa al notar que este abría la boca para replicar, decidió entonces el hombre obedecer, haciendo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Esta lo despidió, apoyándose unos segundos en la puerta hasta verle desaparecer por las escaleras. Respiró así profundamente, y ocupando el lugar del ausentado, s dedicó a prestarle su atención al enfermo.

Honestamente, ella tampoco sabía demasiado lo que podría hacer; tenía ciertos conocimientos acerca del campo, y sabía manejar algunas situaciones gracias a las magnificas enseñanzas que su ahora difunto padre le impartía cuando era no más que una niña. Su insistente mirada notaba con angustia como la elegante y pintoresca fachada del príncipe se había vuelto deplorable y adolorida. Tenía cortes en las mejillas, que se notaban ya atendidas, y ciertas marchas de sangre que no fueron totalmente limpiadas.

Nunca se hubiera creído, en otras circunstancias, ver al hombre que tanto daño había causado a su hermana y a su reino, en ese estado, y solo por haberla salvado. Ella tenía muy claro que no era la causante de su enfermedad, o al menos eso creía; pero sabía que él podía haberse quedado en su hogar reposando, en lugar de haberla seguido y protegido.

Aún así, estaba consiente de que eso no era más que una teoría; la espada podía haberle pertenecido a cualquiera. Pero; ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarlo ahí morir? ¿Y que pasaría con todas esas cartas? ¿Y quién la atacó? No podía quedarse sin esas respuestas. Así que decidió tomar ese argumento como respuesta a lo que hacía.

Intranquila por la sangre, de instinto, aproximó su mano a su rostro para terminar de quitar las manchas. Sintió enseguida que su piel, ardía. La fiebre había aumentado, y por lo visto, alguien había tenido la grandiosa idea de cubrir con varias mantas al pobre joven. Rápidamente las retiró, dejándolas caer en el suelo para que no molestaran. Pero esto no mejoró mucho, y este comenzó a quejarse.

Comenzó a revisar por todos lados, buscando algo que podría ayudar a refrescarlo un poco más; pero la ventana y la puerta estaban ya abiertas, siendo una calurosa noche sin ningún tipo de viento fresco. Podría ir por una toalla y algo de agua, pero en ese estado no podía dejarlo solo. Debía mejorar un poco antes de que ella pudiera correr hacia la cocina a buscarlo. Ella se llevó los dedos a la boca. Su mente repasaba las lecciones de su padre, donde creía que hallaría una solución al problema: "_Si su fiebre no baja, hay que procurar desvestirlo lo más posible. Así, exponiendo al cuerpo a la temperatura en la que se encuentre" _

No.

Ella no podía hacer eso.

¿Qué irían a pensar si la vieran? Que estaría intentando matarlo, o bueno, algo mucho peor. Su mente entonces se pobló de inadecuados pensamientos, que adornó su rostro con una mueca y la hizo sacudir la cabeza, procurando hacerlos desaparecer. Elsa entonces, se llevó las manos a su rostro, sin saber que hacer. _"Es mejor dejarlo ahí y que la fiebre lo mate, total, hay que mantener las apariencias" _Su mente intervino, regañándola. No podía dejarlo así solo por vergüenza; no estaría haciendo nada malo. Solo lo quería ayudar.

Buscando olvidar absurdas teorías, pensamientos y vergüenzas, acercó con cierto temor sus manos a los botones de la gruesa y poco limpia camisa de Hans. La desabrochó rápidamente, olvidando el cuidado y la elegancia, agradeciendo que solo fuera una. De una, se la retiró, intentando al moverle los brazos no hacerle daño. Su estado emocional en esos momentos la mantenía al borde de causar un muy _helado _desastre. La dejó junto con las mantas que había tirado a un lado, y esperó, por verlo mejorar. Sus ojos azules, se vieron entones examinado la escultural figura del hombre. Su pecho y torso demostraban el excelente trabajo corporal que como príncipe, tenía el deber de hacer y mantener, cautivando a la joven, a pesar de que se negó a admitirlo. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en el atractivo del hombre; el seguía inquieto por su malestar. Esto alteró a la reina, causando entonces que el banquito donde se había vuelto a acomodar se congelara. El repentino frío que la rodeó, la hizo caer en cuenta de que en sus manos siempre tuvo la solución para ayudarle.

Sin más, apoyó sus manos firmemente sobre el pecho de Hans, una sobre la otra, concentrándose en que el frío que salía de sus manos, de modo mantenerlo moderado; pero mantenerlo sobre un solo punto podría llegar a ser un castigo en lugar de un remedio, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que separar sus manos y comenzar a deslizarlas por su piel desnuda. Esta era suave, delicada, por lo cual el trabajo fue más placentero para ella que desagradable; ante esto, vio como el príncipe poco a poco se fue relajando, gracias a su trabajo, que persistió hasta llegar a su frente, donde se mantuvo hasta que notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo, había bajado lo suficiente como para mantenerse algo tranquilo mientras buscaba ayuda. Alegre por ello, salió entonces a paso rápido de la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta tras de si.

Todos preguntaban a la reina por el estado del príncipe mientras ella procuraba encontrar todos los artículos que precisaba; un balde de agua que se encargó de enfriar, varios paños limpios, y una jarra con más agua que él pudiera beber en caso de que despertara.

Los agradecimientos por el dedicado trabajo de la Reina con su príncipe no tardaron en llegar, los cuales y por todos los medios ella intentó disculpar, excusándose con que era por nivel de moral, y no por otra cosa.

Evitó también que intentaran acompañarla; ella ya se sentía presionada por si misma, como para que la estuviera allí observando. Subió con mucho esfuerzo, por las escaleras con todas las cosas sobre sus brazos, volviendo lo más pronto posible a la estancia. Tuvo que usar un pie para empujar la puerta, donde no tardó en fijarse en la cama para ver al enfermo; pero ya no estaba allí. En lugar de acostado y descansando, Hans se había levantado a duras penas, y procuraba mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la vieja mesilla de madera. Esto hizo que Elsa soltara de un solo golpe las cosas, causando un gran estruendo. El agua se volcó por toda la habitación, mojando sus delicados tacones y vestido; el suelo de la habitación, que como esta era tan reducido se vio cubierta por el agua derramada. Buscando ignorar esto, Elsa intentó llegar hasta el príncipe, que se había detenido a observarla con una expresión de dolor.

-Elsa…

-Hans, por el amor al cielo, ¿Qué haces levantado? Estás todo enfermo, debes reposar – Ella tomó su brazo para ayudarlo a erguirse mejor, intentando usar su fuerza para devolverlo a la cama. Pero este no cedió con tanta facilidad.

-Elsa – Este volvió a llamar por su nombre, a pesar de que su voz era débil y poco audible. El pesaba mucho, y le costaba sostenerlo, ella lo miró a sus ojos profundos ojos verdes, con desesperación, sin contestar. No podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más; los dos caerían al suelo. Lo intentó mover de nuevo, esta vez consiguiendo halar de él mejor, puesto que ya se había quedado sin fuerzas para intentar mantenerse allí levantado. La joven casi lo arrastró hasta la cama, donde luchó contra él para volver a acostarlo de la mejor manera posible. Pero él actuaba de una manera muy extraña; la agarraba de las manos y de los brazos con cierta desesperación, lo cual empezó a asustarla.

-Hans por favor. Debes calmarte. ¡Me estás asustando! –Exclamó Elsa esforzándose por liberarse del agarre del hombre. Pero el era más fuerte que ella en todo sentido, y apresó sus manos entre las suyas, sin lastimarla.

-Escucha….nece-sito….que me oigas… -Su voz se entrecortaba, mientras mantenía la presión en sus manos. No tuvo más remedio que dejar que de impedir que el sostuviera sus manos.

-Lo que sea que me tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo luego. Debes descansar por favor.

-No… ahora – El príncipe era claramente, muy terco, y se negaba a pesar de la constante insistencia de la chica – Necesito…. Necesito que sepas que lo siento….. Lo siento por todo Elsa. Por…. Todo.

Estas palabras dejaron helada a la reina, que lo observaba muy confusa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué pretendía decir con eso? ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por todo? ¿Qué quería decir por todo? ¿Por lo de Arendelle? ¿Por qué?

-Hans, tienes fiebre. Estás delirando…. No sabes lo que dices. Debes calmarte y descansar. Todo estará mejor mañana, y…. –Ella buscó por todos los medios tranquilizarlo, y evitar que siguiera diciendo locuras. Era imposible que él estuviera consiente. Era demasiado orgulloso….era demasiado egoísta. Un asesino. Una persona así nunca se arrepentiría. ¿No?

Pero el constante zarandeo del pelirrojo sobre sus manos la distraían de sus atolondrados pensamientos; necesitaba que ella supiera que lo sentía. Pero ella parecía tan incrédula… tan ajena a sus palabras. Seguía repitiendo la misma disculpa una y otra vez, intentando convencerla; intentando ver en sus ojos alguna señal de perdón. Dolores envolvían su cuerpo, la fiebre lo quemaba por dentro.

-Por favor…. Elsa…. Perdóname – Fueron las últimas palabras que Elsa escuchó antes de que volviera a perder el conocimiento, dejándola rodeada de oscuros interrogantes. Ella se zafó entonces de sus manos que yo no hacían presión sobre las suyas, y lo colocó bien mientras colocaba sobre su frente un paño que pudo mojar con la restante agua que en el cubo sobró.

Luego de eso, no pudiendo hacer más, se limitó a volver a sentarse, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por los charcos de agua que rodeaban la habitación, y apoyándose en el borde de la cama, dejó que el cansancio de la tensión y la preocupación la llevaran a caer en un profundo sueño.

Sin notar que todo a su alrededor se había congelado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? La escena del pecho de Hans fue solo con la intención de causar un poco de sensualidad al asunto, pero soy muy mala para eso XD Sé que la fic está yendo muy lento, pero no quiero que termine en pocos capítulos. Queda mucho que explicar, y quiero que la relación entre ellos se haga fuerte. Y me pareció una buena idea así empezar. Si algo no les gusta o no les agrada, por favor, haganmelo saber! Soy muy abierta a criticas constructivas.<strong>_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir; no vemos en el próximo cap. **_

_**Xoxo;**_

_**La Bruja Violet**_


	6. La Tregua

Los rayos de sol que entraron por los enormes ventanales de la habitación, consiguieron finalmente que los ojos de la hermosa rubia, que pacíficamente descansaban, de una vez se abrieran; con lentitud y pesadez lo hacían.

La habitación en la que se encontraba, claramente no era en la que se había dejado llevar en los brazos de Morfeo; el color dorado del techo relucía ante su difuminada vista.

¿Dorado?

Dorado… Ella intentó reconocer a qué lugar pertenecía ese exuberante color, cuando sintió que algo pesado caía sobre su cuerpo y la mantenía incómodamente acostada. Esto la hizo alterarse al momento.

Llevó sus manos, cual Águila, hacia lo que le hacía peso, en busca de descubrir lo que era y de por supuesto, retirarlo. Sus uñas, que estaban largas y algo descuidadas, rápidamente se encajaron al objeto no identificado, mientras tanto sus palmas se encargaban de inspeccionar, presionando diferentes zonas. No tardó en descubrir que lo que intentaba rasgar no era más que un poco de tela, que claramente cubría a la razón de su intranquilidad.

Se vio suspirando de alivio cuando dejó que su mano izquierda partiera a territorios desconocidos, subiendo por lo que, reconoció mucho después como un brazo. Y uno fuerte y grande.

-¡Oh!- Ella exclamó entonces, cuando, girándose como pudo sobre la cama, descubrió ante sus ojos que pertenecía al mismo enfermo que se había encargado la noche anterior, de atender y cuidar.

Desparramado, profundamente dormido y boca abajo, Hans se tomaba la tarea de invadir toda la cama, sin ningún tipo de pena o consideración. Su rostro transmitía cierta paz, lo que le dejó claro a Elsa que todos sus esfuerzos habían dado algunos frutos. Probablemente la fiebre ya no lo atormentaba; no al menos demasiado.

La escena, a pesar de no ser la más oportuna o apropiada, le causó a Elsa una pequeña risa que vio con vergüenza escaparse de sus labios. Insistía en que, verlo en esas fachas era conocer una faceta completamente nueva, y que le daba la visión de un hombre más humano y vulnerable.

Le sorprendió que sus uñas al clavarse no lo hubieran despertado.

Con un simple toque de sus helados dones sobre la piel del príncipe, consiguió que este retirara su brazo de su alrededor, buscando el calor que la comodidad de aquella cama ofrecía. Saltando entonces de esta, la joven tuvo la libertad de observar mejor su alrededor.

Normalizó sus emociones al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en otro sitio, más que los aposentos que se le habían otorgado el primer día que había despertado en ese lugar; con la única diferencia de que se encontraban más limpios y mejor ordenados. Las cartas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo la pasada noche ya habían desaparecido, junto con el hielo que todo lo había cubierto. Y muy a pesar, de que ese castillo nunca hubiera sido su sitio favorito, y posiblemente, nunca su destino, sin saber porqué, en esos momentos pudo sentir que la seguridad y paz la invadía. Los sucesos de los días anteriores habían terminado en la conclusión de que, mientras ella estuviera allí, no correría peligro.

Lo cual, era una ironía, teniendo en cuenta al personaje que se encontraba justo tras sus espaldas.

Estos pensamientos, llevaron a la mente de Elsa, a reflexionar entonces sobre las palabras que había escuchado de su boca. Todavía le era muy difícil creérselas, y supuso, que cualquiera en su situación estaría en el mismo dilema.

"_Perdóname Elsa…" _

Todavía podía ver sus ojos verdes y brillantes, mostrando el arrepentimiento, y su voz, cansada y débil, la clara derrota. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Qué lo llevó a ello?

Elsa se encontraba en una terrible batalla mental, en la que claramente se veía perdiendo. Sus sentimientos y opiniones luchaban entre sí, en busca de obtener con ello una respuesta que lo argumentara todo.

Pero era como un rompecabezas sin todas las piezas.

Y parte de este mostraba un lado malvado y vil; el lado que ella había conocido y que tanto odiaba y temía. Y por el otro lado, mostraba una parte más gentil. Más feliz. Más todo lo que en ese momento sus ojos podían encontrar al girarse y observarlo. Ese todo que hizo que algo en su interior por unos segundos se removiera.

Pero el medio, el resultado de todo eso, de todo lo que él era, se encontraba vacío; sin una pista de quién o qué clase de persona era.

¿Era el villano o el Héroe?

¿O tal vez ninguna de las dos?

Se aproximó nuevamente a la cama, arrodillándose junto en el lado donde él se encontraba. Apretó ligeramente sus labios al observar su rostro bañado en sudor, y maldijo interiormente al que tuvo la ocurrencia de vestirlo nuevamente. Aunque si hubiera estado de otra manera se hubiera visto aún menos apropiado de lo que a ella le pareció.

El que los había llevado hasta allí, pensó probablemente lo mismo que ella.

Apartó con cuidado un mechón de su intenso cabello rojo de su rostro, apreciando su rostro libremente. -"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?"- La vocesita que casi siempre la regañaba, se expresó en su mente, esta vez, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Elsa. Realmente era muy bien parecido; una de las razones por las que Anna había caído por él, y por la cual todas también lo hacían. Pero ella, ella quería ver algo más que esa fachada de príncipe encantador que el tenía.

Quería saber si el odio era realmente el sentimiento correcto que debía sentir hacia él, o si era el respeto, o incluso, el cariño, los que la llenaran cuando sus ojos lo divisaran.

En un tiempo atrás, claramente hubiera contestado que el desprecio era la única cosa que alguna vez su congelada alma podría llegar a sentir por Hans; pero ahora, todo aquello que ella creía ser, ya no era.

Acomodó entonces, un poco más sus cabellos que mostraban con claridad que no habían sido atendidos en meses, y los dejó lo mejor posible. No temió que despertara; su sueño parecía ser realmente pesado.

No había terminado de levantarse del suelo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Buenos Días Alteza! –Margaret entonces entró, sin esperar que le dieran el permiso de pasar, con dos enormes bandejas que llenaron de inmediato la habitación de un olor extraordinario.

Su estomago rugió en respuesta, reclamándole a la reina el abandono que había sufrido durante todas aquellas eternas horas. El té que había bebido no había sido suficiente para engañarlo.

No tardó en sentarse sobre el tocador, donde la mujer le entregó la comida, empezando a devorar lo servido como si no hubiera mañana.

La robusta mujer solo se rió al verla, tomando como un cumplido la forma poco delicada en la que ella engullía. Se acercó entonces al muchacho, que a causa del aroma y del saludo de esta, ya había despertado, y se frotaba ligeramente los ojos cuando la bandeja era colocada sobre los pies de la cama. Pero en lugar de agradecerle, sus esmeraldas observaban directamente a Elsa, que le daba la espalda, mientras desayunaba, del otro lado de la habitación.

Y sonrió, pero en su interior, así maravillado con el saber de que aquel sueño era real. De que ella sí se había quedado allí. Que sí lo había oído. La cocinera entonces se retiró, sin decir o hacer más nada, dejándolos solos.

Él ni siquiera echó un vistazo a la comida; su rostro no se apartaba de la fina y delgada figura que ahora se veía torcida como rama, debida a la inclinación que a hacer se veía forzada, puesto que el tocador estaba mucho más debajo de lo que una mesa normal debería. Pero eso de todas maneras, no parecía incomodarla.

Ella también podía sentir como era cruelmente observaba por el individuo, a pesar de que no lo había visto despertar de su sueño profundo. Sus pupilas parecían quemar su espalda como un hiriente sol, causándole una gran inquietud.

¿No podría al menos dejarla comer en paz?

El saber que ahora debería enfrentarlo, era una situación en la que honestamente no había meditado, y que le causaba puntadas de terror en el centro de su corazón.

Mientras el contenido de sus platos se iba reduciendo, el muchacho que apenas había tocado su comida, intentó deshacerse de las sábanas que a esa cama lo amarraban. Pero su enfermedad ahí persistía, y en su pecho sintió un terrible dolor, que a la cama devuelta lo envió.

Su quejido ante eso, aunque busco disimularlo, fue muy claro e evidente, ya que seguido a el un terrible estruendo causado por la bandeja y su bajilla que por el hielo en mil pedazos se rompió.

-¿¡Elsa!? –Hans exclamó, quedando tan asustado como ella lo hizo ante su queja.

Ella no se viró. Solo se quedaba observando sus manos con un aire de desesperación. Escuchó el príncipe, entonces, como murmuraba algo para si misma, entrelazando sus perfectos dedos, y colocándolos sobre su pecho. A continuación un audible suspiro salió de su garganta, y con un movimiento de sus manos que ya había liberado, lo antes roto, volvió a su estado normal.

-Buenos Días _Hans _– Ella aclaró su garganta antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras, tomando así la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre. Esto a él, no le molestó en absoluto.

Por lo contrario, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, asegurándose de que ella no la viera.

-Buenos Días.

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Un poco mejor, la verdad – No era del todo cierto; la variedad de malestares y dolores que su cuerpo padecía en esos momentos era enorme. Pero, su satisfacción de verla ahí era más fuerte que eso – Si no hubiera sido por la excelente enfermera que anoche trató de mí.

Su intención con aquello, no era otra mas sonar amable; en verdad se encontraba agradecido. Los leves recuerdos de sus manos heladas sobre su ardiente piel, de su rostro lleno por la preocupación….

Pudo haber estado inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo, pero no el suficiente para no notar su presencia.

Estas palabras causaron en ella una reacción muy poco positiva. Su tan malpensada mente, tomó sus palabras como sarcásticas, egocéntricas y burlonas, creando así, de nuevo un inestable estado emocional, que la llevaba al riesgo de congelar, esta vez, toda la habitación.

- No crea que lo hice por usted. Sus sirvientes estaban realmente preocupados, y el médico no se encontraba en un estado muy adecuado para tomar cuenta de usted. Era la única que tenía los conocimientos suficientes para el trabajo.

Ella esta vez si se giró para mirarle al contestar, creando entonces una expresión de indiferencia y horrenda frialdad, casi escupiéndole las palabras.

El frío repentino que se apoderó del aire hizo que ambos se estremecieran.

- Dudo que su excelente educación y moral le hubiesen permitido dejarme morir en aquella cama.

-No confíe mucho en ello. No me hubiera sido tan complicado en otras circunstancias.

-¿A qué se refiere con ello? ¿Lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por la presencia de una extensa cantidad de testigos?

-Es posible – El tono de la conversación ya se había visto elevado, y ambos se encontraban tensos, pero Hans todavía no había llegado a su punto límite. Todo lo que parecía que estaba yendo bien, se torció de una muy rápida y confusa manera, viéndose enfrentado a una muy defensiva Elsa – No se perdería demasiado.

-¿¡Entonces por qué demonios no me dejó ahí y listo!? – El grito del hombre retumbó por las paredes de la habitación.

- ¡Porque jamás me rebajaría a su nivel! ¡No soy una asesina!

Permítame entonces, recordarle, como estuvo a punto de destruir un reino entero, sin mencionar al par de hombres del duque.

Lo hice por clara defensa; no amenacé a nadie, no busqué provocar eso, y mucho menos ¡Lo hice por gusto o por robarle el reino a nadie!

Aquel, que para muchos pudo haber sido infantil, golpe bajo, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Elsa no sabía entonces, con qué intenciones había comenzado a atacar realmente. Solo sabía que el coraje que le tenía guardado se reveló, en un momento en el que se veía lo más indefenso posible.

El muchacho se quedó así, anonadado y claramente, lastimado con las crueles palabras de la reina. Apartó la vista, que se había quedado fija y amenazante con la suya, observando al suelo. Su figura, que se había puesto tan a la defensiva como la de ella, se derrumbó de la misma manera que había visto varias noches atrás.

Una pose de dolor y derrota.

En su interior, Elsa sintió una especie de remordimiento por lo que había logrado. Sabía que no era de lo más correcto remover actos del pasado. Ella quiso decir algo, pero la voz de Hans la detuvo.

Debería pensar, que a veces, hay razones por detrás de la acciones de los demás.

Estoy segura de que las había. Y no eran realmente buenas.

No puede saber eso.

Si puedo.

Entonces, creo que lo mejor es que me deje aquí. Llamaré a Margaret para que le asigne una nueva habitación. No tiene por qué estar cuidando de un asesino.

No creo que sea lo más propio. Les prometí que cuidaría de usted. No pienso faltar a mi palabra.

Ella se levantó entonces, aproximándose con mucho cuidado a la cama, para así poder observar la bandeja de comida que se había quedado allí intacta.

- Y será mejor, que se apresure en desayunar, porque Margaret al ver que no ha comido, se encargará personalmente de que lo haga.

El no contestó nada más. Por los siguientes minutos que pasaron, se mantuvo concentrado en la avena que se acumulaba desagradablemente en el plato, y que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Minutos que tomó para pensar en lo que había pasado y había dicho. ¿Qué esas dos veces en las que había salvado no le había dejado claro que él no pretendía hacerle daño? ¿Por qué seguía desconfiando tanto? No había hecho nada que podría acusarlo de mantener en su interior nuevas intenciones malévolas.

¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí? – Susurró entonces Hans, dejando la cuchara de plata sobre el plato.

-¿Perdón? –Su voz había estado lo suficientemente alta para oírlo, pero no para comprenderlo.

¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí? ¿Perdonarme tal vez? Me refiero, que ya van dos veces que la salvo a usted de una muerte inminente. He estado a punto de morir para mantenerla a salvo, y cuando intento agradecerle, me ataca. No puedo decir que no lo merezca, pues tiene razones para hacerlo, pero no podemos al menos, no sé; ¿Hacer una tregua de paz?

¿Una tregua de paz?

Sí. Dejar de lanzarnos cuchillos uno al otro a cada momento. No le digo que seamos amigos, pero a los menos, cordiales uno con el otro hasta que pueda marcharse.

Bueno…. Supongo que es lo más sensato. Para los dos – Elsa tomó como apropiada la decisión de él, casi ignorando la mayoría de las otras palabras que había dicho. No iba a dejarse convencer por el en lo más mínimo. No al menos hasta probar que no había segundas intenciones tras todos esos salvamientos.

Y eso sabía exactamente como averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hoooooola chicas! ¿Como les va? Espero que muy bien. <em>**

**_¿Que les pareció este cap? Sé que está un poco largo, y a mi parecer, también algo confuso. No sé que pensarán ustedes. Intenté que explicar más o menos en la situación emocional que Elsa se encontra con respecto a Hans, pero realmente no sé si supe explicarme bien. Ella está empezando a sentir alguito, asi chiquitito por él, pero la desconfianza y los recuerdos la llevan verlo con los ojos torcidos. _**

**_Él, claramente y como vimos ya en el primer capitulo (El recién subido, el que no lo haya leido por favor hagalo), que el si siente algo por ella, lo que hace que el se vuelva menos peligroso como a la mayoría de nosotras nos gusta, y como está en algunas fics, siendo entonces más meloso y enamorado. Pero realmente la idea inicial no era hacerlos fríos enemigos, odiándose uno al otro. Con el avance de la historia ustedes irán entendiendo la verdadera personalidad de Hans. _**

_**También quisiera comentar, que en mi perfil, coloqué unas fotitos de la pareja y su expresiones entre ellos, para que puedan mas o menos imaginarse mejor como sería cuando ellos se dirigen la palabra. Esa era una costumbre adoptada por las autoras de las primeras Fics que leí en el 2009, sobre crepúsculo, y realmente creo que es una linda forma de ambientar la historia. **_

_**Antes de pasar a los reviews, quisiera invitarlas a leer el preview de lo que será próximamente mi nueva fic, y que me mencionen, que pareja les gustaría que pusiera (De Frozen claro) para la próxima fan fic que haga, luego de terminar esta. **_

_**Ahora si , pasaré a contestar algunas reviews del último capítulo, que realmente me gustaron y animaron para escribir este: **_

**_-REVIEWS- _**

**_Ziu: No la dejaré. Muchas Gracias por leerla (:  
><em>**

_**Taisho Hanako: Si, está mejor ahora. ¿Verdad? Seeh sensualón xD Pues, porque mi idea era que ella se pusiera a mnosearlo todo, tu sabes 1313 xD Gracias por leerla! **_

_**Homicidal Liu: De echo, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf, si aparecerán en la historia, pero mucho más adelante. Cuando el verdadero drama comience. Ya verán por qué. ¡Gracias por leerla!**_

_**LaylaIntegra: Gracias, pero la verdad creo que está mucho mejor ahora.  
><strong>_

_**Patzylin-Donno: Ya verás quién lo intentó, todo con calma y pequeña y divertida lectora xD asdhjahjdg Pues claro, ¿Quién no quisiera manosearlo? AAy yo si :c okno ahdjasgd xd ¡Gracias a ti por leerla!  
><strong>_

_**Reveriek: No, claro que no. He descubierto que disfruto mucho imaginándola y escribiéndola, y sobretodo, disfruto mucho más sabiendo que alguien más por ahí está sonriendo con mis ocurrencias. Hahha ¡Esa es la actitud! A sacarle provecho al enfermo, total ni se entera xD Gracias por leerla y por apreciarla. Me anima mucho a seguir.  
><strong>_

_**nekonippon: Gracias:) **_

_**patzylin: Muchas Gracias! **_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y nos estaremos viendo pronto.**_

_**Xoxo: La Bruja Violet**_


	7. Súcubo

_Una helada y ligera sensación, atravesó su aún enfermo cuerpo a media madrugada, consiguiendo que el príncipe abandonara su real sueño._

_Con un estremecimiento, el hombre los ojos abrió, en una necesidad de conocer el procedimiento de tan insistente y frío ambiente; pero al hacerlo la inmensa oscuridad ciego casi lo dejó. Y aunque era literalmente imposible en esos momentos detectar algo visualmente hablando, su piel sintió por una fricción de segundos, el roce de un algo más preciso y fuerte, del que parecía provenir la baja temperatura._

_Y esto en lugar de preocuparlo, todo lo que hizo fue causarle una mayor curiosidad por conocer su procedencia, por lo que no dudó entonces en estirar su brazo, con algo de pesadez, hasta la mesita de noche que tenía justo a lado, en busca de la vela que todos los días Margaret se encargaba de re-poner. No pareció haber ningún cambio hasta que la pequeña llama consiguió encender. _

_Y al girar su rostro, un ardor recubrió sus mejillas y su rostro. _

_Sobre él, y de un modo que el no lo notara, Elsa se encontraba posicionada con cada una de sus extremidades colocadas en su correcto lado, y a una distancia muy poco apropiada, sus rostros y pechos se encontraban, al borde del contacto. _

_La expresión en su rostro dibujada, era completamente nueva y extraña ante los ojos de él, siento esta tan sensual y atrevida como nunca había visto. Tragando en seco, el pelirrojo buscó decir algo, tomándolo por sorpresa la imprevista intromisión de la mano de la reina bajo las finas telas de su camia. Fue casi como si palpara nieve, pero más suave y rígida, creando en él una sensación de profundo placer. Esto logró así que de su garganta se viera escapando un muy leve suspiro que lo confirmó, creando en el rostro de la afrodita nevada una provocativa sonrisa._

_Ya casi el frío que parecía haber existido en la habitación, había desparecido ante los lentos y envolventes movimiento de su mano sobre el musculoso y escultural pecho. Trazando una gran variedad de formas sobre él, los dedos de Elsa viajaban por su trabajado cuerpo, explorando desde la punta de sus dedos (de las manos), hasta sus caderas. Cada toque hacía que el corazón del príncipe multiplicara su potencia, presenciando carreras de sangre en sus venas. _

_No supo en que momento sucedió, pero al nuevamente alzar su vista, luego de quedarse absorto con los juegos de esta, notó como el vestido de brillantes azul, ya no cubría su blanquecina piel, dejándola semi-desnuda sobre él. _

_-Elsa… -En su perplejidad, consiguió su nombre pronunciar, pero para sellar sus labios de un momento a otro uno de sus dedos apareció, aproximando al mismo tiempo los de ella para acompañar; no terminaron a llegar puesto que a centímetros quedó, dejando que este pudiera observar como su expresión entonces se retorcía, en un brillo de odio y maldad._

_La helada regresó, y en un instintivo deseo de escapar, se vio preso por su ahora horrible amante, que se sentó sobre su cintura dejando sobre ella todo su peso, impidiendo así su movilidad. Toda aquella seducción se había transformado en terror, mientras veía como su femenina figura se iba cubriendo de de sangre, cayendo desde su pecho, y deslizándose por sus senos. La sonrisa que ahora presenció fue el punto culmine de la situación, donde antes de la conciencia perder, pudo divisar como una espada de hielo era sostenida por ella. _

_Y esperando que llegara el dolor, todo en tinieblas quedó._

* * *

><p>Empañado por el sudor, consiguió entonces despertar, esta vez, asegurándose antes de que fuera en la realidad.<p>

El sol ya parecía iluminar con su esplendor la habitación, y con ella a la dueña y razón de su pesadilla. Inclinada nuevamente frente a la mesa del tocador, viendo su imagen en el espejo, se disponía a peinar sus platinados cabellos, que lucían mojados, recién lavados. Eran mucho más largos que lo que su trenza permitía observar, ondulándose las puntas al tocar su delgada cintura.

Todavía no había ni recuperado la formalidad de su respiración, cuando se vio ya estúpidamente perdido en su insoportable belleza. Podía ver todavía aquel rostro perfecto reflejando la excitación y sensualidad del momento, como un demonio, como un súcubo, listo para devorar a su presa….

El saludo de nuevos días por parte de Elsa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, iluminando entonces su mañana con una brillante sonrisa.

Desde hacía ya 3 semanas que su pacto había dado por terminada cualquier tipo de confrontación u odio entre ambos, permitiéndoles entonces pasar de una amable tregua entre realezas, a una fuerte y calurosa amistad, en la que los dos inconscientemente habían decidido confiar. Pasando los días en aquella habitación, puesto que Hans aun se veía afectado por la enfermedad, compartían hasta caer la noche, sus preferencias y gustos, gran variedad de historias y libros, así fortaleciendo un lazo que jamás habían creído que existiría. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Elsa todavía no estaba muy convencida con el caballero que ahora descubría ser el dueño de todas aquellas pequeñas bibliotecas situadas en esos aposentos.

- Desde niño, soñaba con el día de mi coronación – Le comentó alguna vez, mientras sostenían un libro de la geografía del reino – Esperaba llegar algún día al trono de mi nación, y dirigirla con la nobleza y la fortaleza de un honorable Rey. Pasé toda mi niñez y adolescencia preparándome, bajo la burla de mis hermanos. Fue bastante desolador el enterarme de que eso jamás –Aclaró su garganta – Pasaría.

Esa clase de confesiones comenzaron a hacerse más constantes por parte de ambos, llegando incluso a comentar sobre los momentos en que Elsa vivió en su palacio de hielo.

- ¿Qué comías? –Preguntó el muchacho con una sonora carcajada.

- Mi hielo es capaz de hacer mucho más que un vestidito y un castillo – Fu su respuesta, mientras muy infantilmente le sacaba la lengua.

En eso consistían sus días, entre conversaciones y risas, que llamaban a los sirvientes y encargados a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con la oreja en la puerta para así poder llevar el chisme del día a la cocina, a las horas de recoger.

¡Nuevas, nuevas chicos! –Margaret exclamó al pasar por las puertas, con un muy poco animado John tras si. El resto del personal se miró, con una divertida expresión en el rostro- Hoy, su majestad Elsa, le ha lanzado un piropo a nuestro Hans.

La chicas más jóvenes, que cautivadas por el supuesto romance en el que los colocaban, lanzaron grititos de emoción ante sus palabras.

Nadie pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Y que le dijo exactamente? – Alguien se aventuró a preguntar, ante el insistente escándalo - ¡Hagan silencio muchachas! Aun no nos hemos enterado de la noticia completa.

- Pues, hasta donde yo pude alcanzar a escuchar, ellos estaban leyendo 'La Bella y la Bestia', donde llegaron a una parte en el que la comparó favorecedoramente con la protagonista. En palabras más exactas, le dijo que si creían que Bella era bonita, es porque todavía no la habían visto a ella - Un largo y romántico suspiro inundó la sala – Pero lo que ella le dijo, no lo escuché. Eso lo sabe John – La mujer se hizo a un lado para que todos, curiosos e inquietos, lo observaran exigiendo que hablara. Este no parecía muy cómodo con el asunto, y sus brazos cruzados lucían tensos, junto con su mandíbula.

-Ella mantuvo el silencio luego del comentario de él, esperando al final de la historia, solo para decirle que él también fácilmente podía ser el Príncipe Adam* descrito en el libro como alguien pelirrojo y sumamente apuesto –Este hizo una mueca mientras continuaba – Este por un momento se rió, diciéndole que si realmente lo veía como una bestia, a lo cual ella aclaró, que no se refería precisamente a esa apariencia.

- Y lo más excitante de todo, es que los dos sonaban muy fríos y distantes. Se aman pero todavía no lo saben – La mujer volvió a tomar la palabra, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho románticamente.

El bullicio comenzó nuevamente, esta vez por parte de todos, exaltados y emocionados con ello. Por alguna razón, todos en ese lugar insistían ferozmente en unirlos como pareja, usando como argumento que ambos tenían personalidades muy parecidas. Como ya antes mencionado, John era el único que no compartía esa emoción y alegría, y prefería ignorarlos haciendo un desagradable gesto con el rostro mientras se alejaba a una esquina alejada de la cocina.

Nadie decía nada, pero todos sabían la razón; el llevaba obsesionado con la dama desde el primer día que en los brazos del príncipe la vio, y desde que recuperada estuvo, intentó lo más que pudo a ella acercarse. Pero su insistencia en cuidar a Hans lo había mantenido a raya, y eso lo ponía peligrosamente irritable.

No habían acabado de arreglar la real vajilla, cuando uno de los guardias del castillo llegó a duras penas a la cocina, sosteniendo en alto una carta en sus manos. El hombre apenas podía respirar, y medio agachado, de sostenía prácticamente de su rodilla, sin inmutarse cuando la regordeta mujer tomó el sobre.

- Es para el señor Hans. Y sin remitente aparente – Comentó, retumbado su voz por las paredes, viendo a todos los que callados se quedaron por la sorpresa –Acompáñame a llevarla John –Este a regañadientes dejó las cosas en su sitio y se encaminó escaleras arriba a la habitación de sus majestades.

Ambos entraron a esta luego de oír el permiso de los dos, encontrándolos a ambos sobre la cama, mientras Elsa intentaba acomodarle una toalla mojada sobre la frente del pelirrojo. La trenza era el objeto del juego de este, que enredaba entre sus dedos los finos cabellos libres. Ella parecía muy indiferente ante ello, lo cual tranquilizó el repentino enfado del sirviente.

- Sus majestades, lamento interrumpir, pero llegó una carta para el señor –Esta se aproximó a la cama, donde le extendió cuidadosamente la carta al príncipe.

- ¿No le dijo quién la mandaba? –La voz del muchacho rápidamente adoptó un tono afligido, deseando que esta le diera una respuesta que le quitara de la mente el posible remitente.

-No su majestad, lamentablemente, no. Tal vez en la carta…

-Déjenme a solas por favor – Pidió repentinamente, interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Elsa, que se había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo, hizo una objeción al ver como este se esforzaba por erguirse un poco.

- Hans, por favor. Estás bastante débil.

- También tu Elsa. Por favor. Necesito leer esto a solas.

Ella guardó silencio al ver la severa expresión de él. Sin decir más nada, se levantó de la cama, colocándose junto a lo otros; los acompañaría a la cocina. Todos se marcharon entonces de ahí, dándole algo de privacidad al pelirrojo.

Este, con una mano temblorosa, sacó el contenido del blanco sobre, desdoblando la hoja.

Tragó en seco.

"_Hans, querido, ¿Cómo estás? Ya hace tiempo que no contacto contigo. Mis fuentes más cercanas, me comentaron sobre un cierto problemilla que causaste en la realización de mis planes. _

_¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza?_

_¿El suicidio, tal vez? Porque no encuentro otra explicación para que busques enfrentarme. _

_Pero como eres mi hijo, y como hombre que cede a los encantos de una mujer rica y encantadora, te perdonaré, y más una vez, buscaré arreglar tus errores. Pero esta vez, no mandaré a alguien a hacerlo por mí. _

_Estoy a punto de tomar un barco de vuelta a las Islas, dejando a tu padre y a tus hermanos en la celebración de la boda, sin si quiera darles una razón aparente. De todas maneras, eso no me preocupa, sé que mis secuaces se encargarán de ellos. _

_Probablemente cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, estaré a un par de días de llegar._

_Espero un gran baile de celebración por mi llegada. _

_Ve afilando la espada. _

_Besos, tu madre; La Reina Morgana. _

El sonido de la puerta, sacó sus ojos del trozo de papel, observando como una sonriente Elsa entraba de nuevo en ella.

-Sé que querías estar solo, y lamento molestarte, pero me acaban de informar que la Reina, e imagino, tu madre, acaba de desembarcar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, les dejo esto por aqui... <strong>_

_**Les debo confesar que me divertí muchísimo haciendo la parte del sueño. Fue muy interesante explorar para mi a una Elsa un poco más intensa. Ustedes juzguen si está bien o mal. A mi me encantó. xD Incluso llegue a envidiar a Hans. Elsa tan grrr :B **_

_**Ya se descubrió lo que sería parte del villano de la historia. ¿Quién se imaginaría una madre asesina? Para mi, es la explicación más lógica para lo sucedido con Hans. **_

_**Ahora pasaré a contestar sus reviews c: **_

_**-**_**REVIEWS-**

**Ziu : Hahahaha, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Patzylin-Donno: Lo sé, ella es muy tiesa. Creo que compensé esa desconfianza con este episodio. ¿Quién no quiere? XD Hans está asi como bien hermoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. **

**Victoria Lubezki: Elsa es idola xD**

**megumisakura: ¡Mil gracias!  
><strong>

**LaylaIntegra : Gracias :3 **

**Reveriek : Hahahaha, me alegra que te guste *w* Tu fic es una gran inspiracion para mi. **

**Mae: No puedo entenderte más. Elsanna es uno de mis favoritos ships, junto con Jelsa, y obviamente Helsa. Me alegra haber llamado tu atención con mi Fic :) Espero y la sigas disfrutando. **

**¡Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios! No dejen de escribir nunca. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Xoxo; La Bruja Violet. **


	8. Celos

-Su majestad, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –Margaret dijo sorprendida al ver como la cabizbaja mujer entraba, dejando que solas las puertas se cerraran con un golpe sonoro -¿No debería estar, no sé, con el señor Hans?

La mujer la observó mientras Elsa arrastraba su cuerpo hasta un pequeño banquito de madera que a un canto de la cocina reposaba, ensuciando levemente la inmensa capa azul que su vestido adornaba. Con cada movimiento, los pequeños brillos que lo bañaban resplandecían bajo la tenue luz.

A pesar de su negra aura, su belleza no se veía nunca alterada.

Ante las curiosas palabras de la mujer, una pequeña mueca se vislumbró en su blanquecino rostro antes de que abriera la boca para contestar.

-Desde que su madre, la Reina Morgana, llegó de su viaje, no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Busca siempre una excusa para no verme. No es que me afecte de manera importante pero… - Tan falsas fueron aquellas últimas palabras que de su garganta salieron, que ni intentó disimularlas. Para nadie era secreto, que eso le afectaba de una manera peligrosa, lo cual la mantenía bastante angustiada.

Margaret, que había permanecido en silencio mientras escuchaba y la losa lavaba, se secaba las manos para poder rodear a la soberana en un afectuoso abrazo. Fue repentino, e inesperado, pero la rubia no tardó en corresponderle. La mujer conocía perfectamente el sensible corazón de la Reina, y el simple rechazo de alguien la afligía. Sobretodo el del príncipe; por mucho que ella lo quisiera negar.

Estoy completamente segura de que el señor Hans tendrá una buena razón para ello, su alteza.

No lo dudo. Y es ese pensamiento el que me inquieta – Expresó.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Que, la desconfianza que había desaparecido a lo largo de estas semanas, está floreciendo de nuevo. Me aterra que sus asesinas intenciones hayan vuelto al asecho.

Dispénseme por lo que le diré su alteza, pero, ¿No le parece es pensamiento un poco absurdo? Quiero decir, si esas fueran sus verdadera intenciones, el no se hubiera tomado la molestia si quiera de compartir tanto tiempo con usted. Pues, la que está en su territorio es usted. Con la excusa de que usted naufragó, tiene la total libertad de hacer con usted lo que a él se le antoje; recuerda que para los otros reinos usted está completamente desparecida – La razón estaba de parte de la mujer en ese entonces.

Si el realmente hubiera querido herirla, ya lo habría hecho. Y por lo contrario, lo que hizo fue protegerla.

Pero y entonces; ¿A que se debía tan repentina frialdad?

Como allí no encontraba respuesta, Elsa entonces decidió dejar por esos momentos la cocina, agradeciendo y despidiéndose de Margaret antes de hacerlo. Sintiéndose casi tan sola como la primera ves que había llegado allí, la muchacha se tomó la libertad de escaparse un rato de las oscuras paredes de colores salmón y marfil, atravesando las puertas principales del castillo.

Mientras la noruega por los jardines se paseaba, Hans, encerrado en su habitación dorada, se sentaba en una de sus más cómodas sillas, tapizadas y lujosamente adornadas, habiéndola acomodado frente a los ventanales de los aposentos, por los que se dedicaba a observar, siendo esta su vista, precisamente, a los campos florales que con tanta dedicación cultivaban. Pero la belleza de estos no era lo suficientemente capaz de eliminar de su mente los problemas y las preocupaciones que en esos momentos lo acosaban.

Desde que su progenitora por las puertas pasó, se veía en la obligación de esconderse de todos, buscando con eso, evitarla para no verse a merced de la presión en que lo encerraba, para hacer que este cumpliera su macabro deseo. Y como consecuencia, también debía mantener a Elsa a raya de esto, intentando por todos los medios que no tuviera algún contacto con ella.

La amistad que ellos habían fortalecido, en esos momentos, solo sería un riesgo para esta, ya que Morgana no dudaría ni un segundo en usarla como una ventaja para lograr su cometido. Su último deseo era que la imagen de si mismo que había conseguido construir para Elsa, se viera destruida o manchada. Pero el cruel destino solo parecía querer encaminarlo hasta ese final.

En sus pesadillas, imágenes de su temido cometido se reflejaban de miles de maneras, viendo siempre al final, su fina sangre chorreada sobre uno de esos maravillosos vestidos que siempre lucía.

Y era a causa de esas tan terribles noches, que ahora bajo sus ojos esmeraldas, se veían dos enormes ojeras, en una cansada expresión que nunca cambiaba. Ni el alegre colorido de las flores consiguió animar un poco; su mente consideraba más bien, cuanto dolería si cayera desde tal distancia. Imaginando la escena suicida, su mente se vio entonces desviada cuando una pequeña figura distorsionó el calmado paisaje.

Destellando bajo los rayos del sol, la soberana de Arendelle se paseaba alegremente entre las flores, girando sobre sus pies, levantando en el aire la bien entretejida trenza que cada mañana trabajaba con mucha destreza, y la capa que iniciaba desde la espalda de su vestido, que brillaba cual estrella al anochecer. Sin dudarlo, arrastró el asiento lo más próximo del ventanal posible, prácticamente pegando su rostro a él, para así poder observar bien.

Dos días. Dos días habían transcurrido, sin poder verla, y casi parecían años.

Fijo en su figura, Hans se deleitaba observando con ternura, el casi infantil comportamiento de la helada mujer entre las vivas plantas. Cual niña, se entretenía jugando y siguiendo a las flores que a veces eran mecidas por el viento; también se detenía a observar a las abejas y a las mariposas, que llegaban a posarse en sus cabellos o ropa, probablemente a causa de sus colores tan llamativos. No parecía importarle ensuciarse; se acostaba en la grama fresca, casi restregándose sobre la tierra.

Era una escena magnífica de ver; desde que la conoció nunca la había visto tan viva. Supuso que, debido a la situación que vivió, y a sus deberes ahora como Reina, pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de divertirse o jugar, como en esos momentos lo hacía.

Incluso el príncipe llegó a colocar el oído sobre el cristal, buscando que por alguna suerte, llegara a escuchar la risa de la muchacha, que no parecía acabar. Pero apenas podía percibir el sonido el viento contra el vidrio.

Cuando ella se alejó entonces de su campo de visión, escuchó entonces un "Knock Knock", seguido por el incomparable chillido de la puerta sin aceitar. Y por el reflejo del cristal, logró divisar con esfuerzo, al quién sin permiso llegó a encontrar. Su ceño se frunció.

-¿No saludas a tu madre? – La agria voz de la mujer, destruyó los alegres pensamientos creados por la rubia, sumergiéndolo en desagradables pensares. Con mucho esfuerzo, ya que un seguía enfermo, consiguió ponerse cara a cara a la madre, que lo miraba con una de sus muchas desagradables expresiones.

La sonrisa que forzó, dio una perspectiva poco favorecedora de su atractivo rostro.

-¿Cómo estás madre?

- Bastante bien; me siento libre luego de estar encerrada en un barco por tanto tiempo. ¿Y tu, como estás hijo mío? ¿Recuperándote de esa, impertinente enfermedad?

- Mejorando, lentamente. Me alegra que estés bien; madre – El sarcasmo no fue notorio, a pesar de que ella rápidamente lo percibió. Conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie, a pesar de que físicamente eran opuestos completamente. Morgana era una mujer, pequeña y muy gorda; sus cabellos y ojos eran oscuros como la noche, y su falta de educación y gracia eran muy obvios.

Ganó su posición debido a su astucia, y falsedad, encantando a un muy joven Rey con su fingida personalidad.

- Estoy ansiosa por el baile de mañana en la noche. No puedo esperar por acabar finalmente con este asunto, que me ha tenido tan inquieta desde que regresaste a las Islas.

- ¿Qué asunto?

Los regordetes dedos de la mujer señalaron entonces, hacia el tocador, donde un vestido de gala, nuevamente azul, reposaba sobre la silla. Elsa.

- ¿Quieres decir que la asesinarás en plena fiesta? ¿Estás demente? – Exclamó el pelirrojo de repente.

- Yo no. Tú lo harás.

El príncipe entonces empalideció. ¿Cómo pretendía que el hiciera tal cosa?

- Si yo lo hago, me refundirán en la cárcel. Y no solo a mí, a ti también, pues no pienso callar – El buscó entonces, la excusa más obvia que podía ofrecer para que detuviera esas ideas locas. Él ya no quería matarla. No.

Jamás lo quiso.

- Solo si yo permito que lo descubran. Recuerda que esa niña naufragó. Nunca sabrán que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver.

- Los sirvientes la han visto. Saben que está aquí. Si desaparece; ¿Crees que no lo averiguarán?

- Nos desharemos entonces de quién amenace con abrir la boca – Una sonrisa maliciosa de su parte, hizo que Hans se estremeciera.

-¿Qué sentido tiene asesinarla madre? Nunca seré el Rey. Eso solo sería ensuciarme las manos.

- Para cobrarle lo que debía haber sido tuyo. Por haber interferido en nuestros planes.

-Pues, si tanto deseas vengarte, te aconsejo que lo hagas tú, querida madre. Porque no pienso hacer parte de este juego. No más.

A lo contrario de lo que Hans pensaba, esta no se alteró en lo absoluto por sus palabras. Al contrario, lo que hizo fue comenzar a reírse con histerismo, como si el hubiera contado el mejor chiste que hubiese oído. Ante la mirada atónita del muchacho, esta se retorció hasta perder el aliento.

-Ay mi niño, se nota que sacaste el lado más idiota de tu padre –Limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras esto decía - ¿Realmente crees que no esperaba que en contra te me pusieras?

Con eso dicho, ella de su enorme vestido morado de volantes, sacó una hermosa daga de mango de oro, que peligrosamente acercó a él.

- Si intentas desobedecer, te aseguro que no sobrevivirás para contarlo – La punta del arma, estaba a centímetros de su garganta. Apenas tragar en seco podía.

Dicho esto, y en vista de que el príncipe no se atrevía a contestar nada, soltó una nueva y sonara carcajada, mientras colocaba de nuevo en su lugar el peligroso artefacto.

- Sabía que así se arreglaría. Nos vemos hijo – No se fue, sin antes dejar un beso sobre la frente del pelirrojo, cual rechazó instantáneamente.

Al quedarse nuevamente solo, observó como la angustia se adueñó repentinamente del lugar. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

Al caer la noche, la figura del joven se mezcló silenciosamente con las sombras de los pasillos, comenzando a caminar cuidadosamente de modo evitar ser visto. No podía seguir soportando estar cautivo entre aquellas brillantes paredes, con el mismo y repulsivo hedor de vómitos y fiebre.

Su mal ya se había disuelto casi por completo, liberándolo de sus malestares y constante cansancio.

Bajando las escaleras, y saliendo por el portón principal, Hans se dedicó entonces a respirar el aire fresco de la noche. Miles de estrellas lo saludaban, centellando con alegría en compañía de su madre, la Luna, que orgullosa, se alzaba entre ellas. La temperatura era casi perfecta, al menos para él, y andando sin rumbo fijo, pero sin salir de los límites del castillo, consiguió apaciguar parte de su alborotada alma, exhausta de los altos y bajos de aquellos días. En su mente, solo una idea se centraba; debía encontrar la manera de evitar que su madre saliera victoriosa en la noche del baile.

Pero la única solución viable, sería montar a la rubia en un barco en ese mismo momento, o a la mañana siguiente, de modo ya estar muy lejos cuando el sol desaparezca. Pero si hacía eso, Morgana descubriría entonces que él lo causó, y caería toda su venganza sobre él.

Pero, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser eso? En fin de cuentas, el ya no tenía mucho por hacer en su vida. Su única meta, fue dos veces aniquilada, por su familia, y con mucha ironía, por el amor de su vida.

Un suspiro resignado se escapó entonces de sus labios.

De todas maneras, no podría hacer eso. Su madre era demasiado lista; probablemente no permitiría que su barco estuviera disponible para un próximo viaje.

Perdido e inquieto con la situación, el pelirrojo ni cuenta se dio cuando se encontró con los jardines del castillo, que no se encontraban, como él lo esperaba, solos. Un murmullo no muy lejano, lo puso inmediatamente alerta, por el cual rápidamente se dispuso a esconderse, mas aún aproximándose, curioso por descubrir quién a tales horas podría estar por allí. Su primer pensamiento fueron claramente, los sirvientes; que aprovechaban esas horas en que todos dormían para escaparse por unos momentos de sus deberes y disfrutar del paisaje. No los culpaba; no era un trabajo sencillo tratar de un inmenso castillo.

Pero por errónea rápidamente tomó a su mente, que, al estar ya bajo un campo visual adecuado, pudo reconocer, junto con una punzada en su pecho, a los jóvenes que entre las flores se sentaban.

Los cabellos plateados de Elsa, bajo la noche brillaban como si miles de estrellas lo hubiesen tejido, y entre su trenza, algunas pequeñas flores de colores sobresalían, creando una imagen aún más bella y colorida. Hubiera sido una maravillosa imagen, de no ser por quién le prestaba su compañía.

Junto a la Reina, aquel simple sirviente, al que llamaban John si mal no recordaba, se tomaba la libertad de pasar sus dedos por aquellos finos hilos de plata, colocándole las flores con delicadeza, mientras con ella hablaba. Apenas se escuchaba lo que decía, y honestamente no tenía muchas intenciones de enterarse de ello. Ya solo con la imagen hizo que algo, bastante oscuro, saliera y se retorciera en rabia en su interior. Pero no solo rabia detectó; también algo de tristeza. Sobretodo por el hecho, de que ella parecía realmente agradada con lo que él hacía y le decía, riendo sonoramente de ves en cuando.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, tras el gran tronco de árbol, atento a la escena. Como un acto de masoquismo aquello podía ser claramente descrito, pero realmente no le importaba ya. La idea de dejarla marchar antes de la celebración, y entregar su vida empezaba a serle realmente atractiva.

Ya cansado, prácticamente cayó en el suelo, sentándose lo mejor que pudo en él, sin antes procurar que no hubiera hecho ningún ruido. No le quedaría muy bien ser atrapado espiando, cual furtivo, envenenado de rabia y celos. Cerrando sus ojos, mas, sin poder dormir, se dejó descansar, bloqueando todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Elsa, sentada bajo los pálidos colores de la naturaleza, de dedicaba a charlar muy cálidamente con el ya conocido y amigo sirviente del castillo, que le había insistido para que le hiciera compañía por un rato, alegando que nunca en ese lugar había tenido una compañía de casi su misma edad.

En eso algo era cierto; todo el grupo femenino era mayor de 35, y para un joven de 22, muy difícil sería compartir algún interés que los mantuviera amigos. Por eso se dejó guiar hasta el jardín, donde encontrarían algo más de comodidad; pero mientras este hablaba, los pensamientos de la muchacha, rodeados de la preocupación, repasaban por las imágenes de Hans durante esos días, que negaba una y otra vez la necesidad de su presencia, y le solicitaba que se retirara.

¿Esa era la tan terrible sensación de rechazo de la que su hermana constantemente le hablaba cuando se tocaba el tema de su infancia desolada?

La falta de atención de ella, no era pasada por alto por el joven John, que solía parar en seco sus palabras de modo hacerle ver que notaba su, para él, insultante desatención. Pero esto no le afectaba mucho, y aunque intentó seguir bien la conversación, antes de que pudiera apercibirse, esta ya había dado un cambio radical, en la que ella estaba siendo descaradamente coqueteada. Esto la dejó a ella en un claro estado de confusión, alzando sus manos en su ruego por que por un momento se callara.

- John, disculpa que te interrumpa pero; ¿Puedo saber a que viene todo esto? –Una ceja entonces alzó, tomando la punta de su trenza para empujarla ligeramente hacia su espalda, y así colgara por ella.

- ¿Nunca la han elogiado su majestad?

- Claro que lo han hecho; pero nunca de esa manera, y si me lo permites, tan descarada. Quiero decir, esas no son las maneras de tratarme.

- ¿No es la manera de tratarle? Entonces dígame; ¿Cómo desea que se lo diga entonces? – Sin permiso, tomó la mano de Elsa entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas con una considerable fuerza, de modo que ella no pudiera retirarla. Comenzaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa. Y eso sin duda, no sería nada bueno. Respiró profundamente intentando controlarse.

- John, por favor…

- Usted es la primera mujer que s a cruzado en mi vida, por la que yo haría cualquier cosa. Su elegancia, su inteligencia, y su belleza han cautivado mi corazón, y a pesar de que sé que nuestras posiciones en la sociedad son muy opuestas, me haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra si me diera la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, por el todo tiempo que considere apropiado.

Antes tales palabras, Elsa se vio ruborizada, sorprendida y algo alagada por la inesperada confesión. Procuró decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresarse. No era que él no le agrada; era un muchacho atractivo, y a pesar de su trabajo, sus conocimientos eran bastante avanzados. Pero, había algo, como una piedra en el camino que le impedía corresponder a tales sentimientos.

Alguien que simplemente ya se había robado sus sonrisas, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo.

Buscando las palabras correctas, para no herirlo, un estruendo bastante grande los interrumpió, causando que la Reina los dedos del muchacho congelara. Pero ni había reparado en eso, porque a una corta distancia, podía diferencia a alguien, recostado en uno de los árboles más grandes y frondosos del lugar, que se veía encerrado por una rama que, al parecer, había sobre él caído.

Podía observar sus intentos de retirarla, pero era demasiado grande y pesada.

-John, ¡John! Hay alguien ahí, ¡La rama lo atrapó! Hay que ir a ayudarlo – Este intentó, a pesar de sus palabras, hacerle ver lo que le había sucedido, pero prácticamente lo ignoró. Tomando parte de las telas de su falda, así alzándose y no tropezarse, en sus medianos tacones corrió hasta el que se veía atrapado.

Los pelirrojos cabellos que fueron lo primero que captaron sus ojos, reconocieron inmediatamente al necesitado.

-¿¡Hans!? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Comote calló esto aquí? –A pesar de que sabía que sus preguntas no podían ser contestadas, ya que el gran objeto oprimía los pulmones del príncipe, se mantenía hablándole, en preocupación, solo recibiendo jadeos como respuesta, lo que le hacía saber que mantenía la conciencia.

John no tardó en aparecer, colocando una desagradable expresión al observar al aprisionado.

- Escucha Hans, voy a congelar la rama. ¿De acuerdo? Necesito que aguantes hasta que pueda partirla. No tardará mucho, lo prometo.

Con otro jadeo como asentimiento, la rubia colocó sus manos sobre la rota madera, empezando a extender el hielo por ella, bajando de golpe la temperatura que los rodeaba. No tardó en cubrirse de él, pero su grosor era todavía demasiado como para romperse con demasiada facilidad. En desesperación, Elsa observó a John que se había quedado allí sin hacer absolutamente nada. La imagen de él, por alguna la hizo recordar a la expresión malcriada de un niño a la que no le dieron el caramelo que pedía. Eso la irritó.

- John, necesito por favor, que busques algo con lo que podamos partir esto. Rápido –Las últimas palabras fueron casi gritadas. Este obedeció, dirigiéndose al cuarto del jardinero, donde guardaban todos lo artículos para tratar de las plantas. De allí saco, varios objetos contundentes que podrían servir de algo.

Entregándole una especie de atizador, Elsa comenzó a golpear en el medio de la congelada rama, que sin mucho esfuerzo la atravesó. Al ver que resultaba, no tardó en colocar toda su fuerza en el trabajo, consiguiendo dividirla sin tardanza. Pudieron entonces apartar los dos trozos de encima de Hans, que se había quedado prácticamente helado.

- Oh, lo lamento mucho –La muchacha se arrodilló frente a él, verificando que no hubiera sido muy herido. Por suerte, la rama no había impactado completamente contra él, por lo que no había conseguido romperle nada. Este tosió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

-Perdona por haber interrumpido tu momento especial – Cuando pudo acomodar su respiración, fue lo primero que consiguió decirle, con un claro tono de molestia. La vergüenza tiñó las mejillas de Elsa. ¿Había estado espiándolos? ¿Por qué? Una especie de emoción la llenó al notar el poco agrado con el que él se refería al asunto.

-No interrumpiste nada, no te preocupes con eso. Pero es mejor llevarte de aquí. La noche va a empezar a enfriarse, y por mi causa tu temperatura bajó mucho – Un gruñido se oyó tras Elsa, pero no le prestó atención – ¿Crees poder levantarte?

La helada mujer, ayudó al príncipe a levantarse, rodeándolo con su brazo, y colocando el de él alrededor de su cuello.

Y en esa posición, lo llevó devuelta a el castillo, esta ves, sin ser echada de la habitación cuando lo acostó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas! Aqui está finalmente, el nuevo capítulo de la historia. <strong>_

_**Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, y lo siento por eso, pero he estado pasando unos días muy malos y bueno.. Me a costado sacar la inspiración para este capítulo. **_

_**¿Que tal les pareció? Intenté hacerlo lo más largo posible, pero al parecer, no tengo mucha imaginación para ello. Cada día se vuelve complicado mantener el autoestima suficiente para seguir con la fic. Pero bueno... **_

_**No sé si realmente se puede caer una rama, y de un modo, que se evite que el impacto lastime con gravedad, pero, si quiero que el próximo episodio tenga algo de intensidad, no puedo darle el lujo a Hans de tener una pierna rota. Ya verán por qué... **_

_**John también está volviéndose un personaje algo oscuro. No todos son lo que parecen en ese lugar. **_

_**Antes de despedirme, quisiera que si, van a dejar un review, me contestaran esto: ¿Les gustaría que hubiera una escena Lemon, o al menos, parecida a eso? Me refiero, no voy a hacer un lemon explícito, porque la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia en eso, pero si me gustaría detallar una escena en que se esté llevando acabo, pero de una manera no sé, más sensual que otra cosa. No sé, ustedes dirán.**_

_**Sin más que agregar, me despido; **_

_**Xoxo;**_

_**La Bruja Violet **_


	9. El Baile

Un inusual bullicio proveniente de las plantas bajas del castillo, hizo que la Reina extranjera, que entre sábanas de seda se enredaba aquella fría mañana, de su profundo e inquieto sueño despertara.

El sol apenas podía distinguirse a través del gran ventanal, tímidamente oculto por unos gruesos y grisáceos nubarrones que, imponentes, amenazan descargar con furia sus internos mares.

Sus apenas abiertos ojos esto rápidamente notaron, ya acostumbrada a ser sofocaba por el inmenso calor de los rayos que este a esas hora enviaba. Con pereza frotándolos, la muchacha se dignó entonces, a con lentitud levantarse, para así poder de una vez comenzar su día, con un largo, caliente y agradable baño.

Con las telas de un grueso y elegante vestido cubriendo sus albinas pieles, Elsa bajó las grandes escaleras que en el piso principal la dejarían, permitiéndole dirigirse así hasta la cocina, donde su desayuno buscaría. En su travesía, miles de decoradores y sirvientes a sus lados corrían, muy angustiados y ocupados con los preparados que en ese día se hacían.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta inquietud? – Esta dijo cuando las puertas talladas en madera atravesó, luego de abrirse paso por su ya tan largo y conocido pasillo, que, en días normales de encontraría vacío. Los encargados de los alimentos, al escucharla sus rostros alzaron, con la típica sonrisa de alegría que ponían al ver a la joven soberana.

- Al parecer, su Alteza lo ha olvidado. Si mi memoria no me falla, hoy se celebrará el baile de Bienvenida de su recién llegada Majestad, La Reina Morgana – La respuesta fue dada por una de las más jóvenes del lugar, que, en junto a sus amigas, solían llevar y conocer los secretos de casi todos los nobles de aquel pequeño reino.

- Pus, allí afuera parece que se estuvieran preparando para una guerra –Con una risa entonces la rubia contestó, aproximándose a la cocinera principal, Margaret, que la esperaba a un lado de una desgastada mesita, en donde reposaba su comida.

- La señora Morgana siempre ha sido muy exigente y cuidadosa con las fiestas que en este lugar se preparan. Su meta es siempre superar a los demás nobles de la corte, conservando así su imagen en la sociedad. A causa de su vanidad, este reino muchas veces a sido sometido a largas crisis, que con mucha suerte, hemos conseguido superar –Esta relataba en voz baja, observando muy fijamente las verduras que en esos pelaba.

- Imagino que debe ser una enorme presión para todos ustedes.

- Lo es, Mi Reina. Por eso es que, los observa a todos tan alterados. Pero no por ello se angustie; la experiencia que esto nos ha dado, ha sido suficiente como para no atrevernos a pasar ni un solo error por alto. Todo irá a las mil maravillas esta noche. Y verá, lo divertido que le será.

Sus palabras eran animosas y alegres; parecía en ellas guardas dichosos recuerdos de antiguas celebraciones en las que se vio presente; mas, a pesar de la curiosidad, la platinada no se atrevió a algo preguntar.

En tanto masticaba un pequeño trozo de pan, John, con su ya conocida expresión aburrida, llegó a su lugar de trabajo, cargando junto con algunos otros sirvientes enormes cajas que en el suelo dejó.

- ¿Esos son los ingredientes para esta noche?

- En su totalidad, Margaret. Por suerte el barco consiguió llegar. Sus viajeros comentan que unas grandes tormentas se están llevando acabo no muy lejos de nuestras costas – Comentaba sin darle mucha importancia, evitando los ojos de Elsa, que de ves en cuando, lo observaban.

- ¿Tormentas? Bueno, posiblemente esa es la causa de que hoy esté tan nublado. Esperemos que la tempestad que se desate, no sea de mucha magnitud. La última ves, estuvimos una semana recogiendo y reponiendo los ventanales de casi todo el castillo – Esto último hizo a Elsa alzar una ceja. Nunca, que recordara, había estado presente en una catástrofe natural como esa, y por lo que oía, debía ser bastante inquietante – Pero no se preocupe Reina Elsa – Dijo la mujer al notar la expresión de esta – No creo que vaya a ser muy importante. No hay lluvia ni _tempesta_ que impida una celebración de nuestra reina.

Los trozos de fruta que se mezclaban apetitosamente en el pequeño tazón de barro, no consiguieron quitarle de la cabeza la conversación que de la nada había surgido. De ella consiguió recordar, que con la llegada de la soberana de esas tierras, ya tenía la posibilidad de regresar a sus tierras, donde su hermana y su gente, probablemente, esperaban preocupados y angustiados.

Pero con la siguiente noticia; ¿Cómo haría? No podía atreverse a encarar un destino parecido al de sus fallecidos padres. Eso destrozaría a Anna. La única opción viable en esos momentos, sería esperar hasta que la madre naturaleza decidiera calmar sus mares, permitiendo que los barcos navegantes lleguen sanos y salvos a su destino.

Una extraña felicidad y tranquilidad embarcó en su interior, al ser esta su única respuesta por los momentos, revolviendo sus serios pensares.

- Por cierto, su Alteza – Luego del que el joven se marchara a otros quehaceres, la regordeta cocinera volvió a dirigirse a la pecosa albina, que no tardó en devolverle la mirada – Si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué ocurrió entre usted y John? No es por meterme en sus asuntos, pero desde que al príncipe sufrió aquel accidente en el jardín, no ha querido mirarla a la cara. Lo cual en mi opinión, y en su posición, es una falta de educación – Puntualizó, chasqueando la lengua.

- Pues, la verdad, no sabría decirle. Quiero decir, el y yo mantuvimos una conversación, que en mi vista fue bastante incómoda, pero no hubo ningún tipo de ofensa o mala respuesta para que él se comporte de esa manera. Pero, honestamente, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. La Reina Morgana, me ha tenido muy ocupada con respecto a la salud de Hans. Se vio muy alterada cuando llevé a su lastimado hijo a cargas a la habitación. Todavía intenta preguntarle que fue lo ocurrió; está convencida de que alguien fue el causante. Pero ninguno de nosotros vio a nadie.

Eso era del todo cierto.

La morena mujer se había encargado de tener a Elsa junto al pelirrojo durante aquellos días, asegurándose de que tuviera un cuidado constante, a pesar de no precisarlo demasiado.

Pero solo el joven príncipe sabía la razón de ese tan bien fingido, maternal intento por cuidarlo y protegerlo; no era más que una burda táctica para conservar a la chica alejada e ignorante de sus verdaderas y asesinas intenciones. Aprovechaba el descuido de sus sirvientes al olvidar su celebración, para planear con mucho cuidado sus movimientos.

Y entre los oscuros pasillos del lugar, este vagaba en silencio, mientras procuraba analizar cada palabra y acción de su progenitora. Según veía, entre su macabro plan no estaba ya hacerlo partícipe. En cualquier otra situación, esto no le habría preocupado; pero la conocía demasiado bien. Si nada le decía, era porque había algo más gordo y peligroso en su mente.

Necesitaba averiguar, averiguar al menos cuando o donde pensaba llevar acabo su idea; y debía ser con antelación, para así encontrar una manera de alejar a Elsa antes de que ocurriera.

Ah, Elsa.

El simple pronunciamiento de su nombre, traía a él una placentera y feliz sensación, adherida a ellos su inmaculada imagen que, se abría paso en su mente, y, como de costumbre, exigiendo su total y completa atención.

Y, concentrándose en recordar sus enormes y expresivos azulados ojos, no pudo evitar encontrarse con sus más recientes imágenes, en las que, en su desdicha, se dedicaban a observar a aquel infeliz sirviente de la cocina, que con afán sus manos de seda, sujetaba.

Los celos eran realmente, un sentimiento que desconocía del todo, y su simple aparición revolvía cual ensalada todo su interior; reviviendo con esto también, su lado más oscuro, que desde su indeseado incidente en el hogar de su amada, había buscado aplacar del todo. El implacable deseo de deshacerse de su rival lo comenzaba a enloquecer, lo suficiente como para no apercibirse de que ya se encontraba en el fin del último pasillo de la torre norte.

- Demonios – Masculló en su interior, sin poder evitar golpearla con su puño derecho cerrado, causando, con su fuerza, una pequeña grieta en el lugar elegido.

El dolor en sus nudillos no tardó en llegar, y en un instintivo acto de aliviarlo, frotándolos, en la lejanía logró captar unas voces que se acercaban. Reconociéndolas de inmediato, no tardó en esconderse entre las gruesas cortinas vinotinto que una de las enormes ventanas cubría.

Ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía, lo cual le hizo preguntarse con diversión si se volvería un hábito.

Observó entonces, entre el silencio, a la sombras dirigirse a una de las habitaciones más próximas a su escondite, lo cual le permitió una excelente vista y audición de lo que ocurría.

"Oh" – Fue todo lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las paredes doradas, todo el grupo que se encargaba de la cocina, se habían desentendido de sus labores, acompañando con emoción a la joven reina para someterla a una larga sesión de belleza para la fiesta de aquella noche. Esto las entusiasmaba, y la rubia, aunque algo inhabituada a esta clase de cosas, se dejaba hacer, divertida.

El tema de lo ocurrido con John fue lo más comentado de la tarde, a pesar de que ella se negó a contar nada de lo que realmente pasó. Mientras su cabello ayudaban a lavar, y peinar, compartían sus teorías, y agregaban comentarios acerca del físico del muchacho, discutiendo por quién lo había visto con menos ropa.

- ¡Les juro que es cierto! – Dijo una, a la que logró identificar como Anabella, que cuidaba con recelo las uñas de Elsa.

- Bella, sabes muy bien que él jamás se arriesgaría a ser visto, bañándose desnudo en la playa. Sabes perfectamente, que a la Reina no le gustaría que algo así llegara a sus oídos – Otra, reconocida como Azucena, comentó, mientras desenredaba sin cuidado alguno su cabello, causándole algunos pequeños jadeos de dolor.

- Pero aún así, yo sé lo que vi. Y puedo asegurarte que no es tan atractivo como todas dicen – Aseguró.

- Tal vez – Margaret intervino esta vez, mientras restregaba con cuidado una crema por el desnudo cuerpo de la joven – Pero cambiando de tema; dígame esto su Majestad: ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta de que es el señor Hans el indicado para cuidar de su corazón?

Ante la pregunta, las alborotadas chicas hicieron una exclamación, siguiéndolo con un grito de emoción. La tratada, casi se ahoga de la impresión.

-Perdón; ¿Cómo dice?

- Oh. Disculpe nuevamente mi atrevimiento mi señora, pero, creo que es evidente para todos que usted ha caído ante los encantos de nuestro joven príncipe –La mujer explicó sus palabras, conservando su tono de respeto.

Las mejillas de la platinada rápidamente se colorearon, negando con firmeza con la cabeza.

- Eso es, absurdo –Respondió inmediatamente – Tampoco es secreto para nadie el pasado de vuestro príncipe, Margaret. ¿Cómo espera que llegue a sentir algo por el que se declaró como mi enemigo?

- Eso es cierto, pero creo que él ha probado con su comportamiento que eso ya no es así, madame.

Mas una ves, ella estaba en lo cierto.

Y ella, a pesar de su negación, lo sabía. Sabía que él ya le había dejado muy claro que su última intención era lastimarla, y también que, había algo que la hacía desear permanecer allí. Junto a él. Y que esa mañana la había asolado por completo en su interior, tomándola de sorpresa.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, ante la mirada de todas ellas.

Oh cielos; ¿Realmente ella estaba, sintiendo algo por, por él? ¿Por Hans? ¿Por su enemigo? ¿Por el hombre que no dudó en alzar su espada a sus espaldas, con la intención de asesinarla?

No.

No podía ser posible.

Ella no podía estar sintiendo eso; ¿O si? ¿Por qué entonces las demás con afán lo afirmaban? Sacudió entonces su cabeza con violencia, ante la idea, causándose un leve rasguño en el cuero cabelludo, a causa del peine que por sus cabellos se paseaba.

Una disculpa por parte de Azucena rompió el silencio, devolviendo el bullicio y la alegría al lugar, y que ella buscó seguir, a pesar de que su mente se encontraba perdida, en otro lejano lugar.

Las horas rápidamente pasaron, entre tratamientos y jalones de pelo. El sol ya se había escondido, dejando a la plateada Luna iluminar el nocturno cielo.

El cuerpo de Elsa había sido prácticamente pulido, eliminando de su piel cada célula muerta, cada posible imperfección que pudo haberse acumulado. Cual muñeca de porcelana, su blanquecina piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas, cual joya preciosa. Las muchachas, suspiraban, expresando su envidia sana, ante tal perfecta belleza.

Margaret no hacía nada más que reír.

Como toque final, trenzaron nuevamente su cabello, soltando algunos mechones de su frente para hacia atrás cómodamente peinarlos. Usaron una especie de gel para que no se salieran de su lugar, maquillando su rostro como acto siguiente.

Listo eso, la voluminosa mujer tomó entonces, de uno de los armarios, un enorme vestido color turquesa, con unas enormes caderas, que lo hacía ver bastante cómico. No fue en absoluto de su agrado, pero para no ofenderla, aunque sea quiso probárselo.

Las risas no tardaron en oírse cuando se lo vieron puesto.

- Oh, o la lá –Elsa bromeó entonces al verse en el espejo, moviéndose de un lado a otro – Mis caderas están aquí, están por allá; ¡Oh! Disculpe a mis posaderas, joven, no era mi intención hacerle caer – Dijo con una voz divertida, uniéndose a las risas de las demás.

- Creo que no debería llevar esto, en absoluto – Dijo una de ellas, luego de recuperar el aliento.

Todas concordaron en ello.

Entonces, sin que ninguna de lo esperara, Elsa alzó sus manos en un elegante movimiento, creando desde la falda de su vestido un segmento de copos de nieve que comenzaron a transformar del todo el vestido que llevaba puesto, del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando huyó hacía tiempo a su castillo de hielo.

Conservó en su estructura, a pesar de que todo el diseño y la tela cambio, la enorme falda que era propia para el baile al que se presentaría. Lo único adicional que le agregó, fue una inmensa capa azul, casi transparente, decorada con pequeños copos de nieve.

Lucía majestuosa, mientras todas la miraban atónitas.

- Oh su majestad, luce, increíble. Maravillosa. – Margaret fue la única que pudo hablar, hablando encantada con la imagen que tenía enfrente. – Ya está lista, y perfecta para el baile.

- Muchas Gracias.

- Pero bien, ahora nos toca bajar para terminar los últimos detalles. Usted puede quedarse aquí, y terminar de retocarse. La llamaremos cuando todo esté listo…

- No, no. Bajaré con ustedes a darles algo de ayuda. Me moriré de aburrimiento si me permanezco aquí.

Entre más, risas y ruido, todas las mujeres de dirigieron entonces al salón principal, donde todos los sirvientes trabajan arduamente por colocar los banderines, alfombras, y sacar brillo a todo objeto que allí estuviese. Todo debía estar perfecto.

Pero la atención de todos fue captada por Elsa, que se detuvieron a observarla pasar. Incluso John, que se había negado a dirigirle la palabra nuevamente, se quedó embobado al verla.

La soberana entonces, se mezcló entre todos los presentes, acomodando con ánimo los objetos que le pasaban, y guardando las cajas que le pasaban. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan útil como en esos momentos, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo ni la mitad de lo que ellos habían hecho ese día. Se quitó los tacones para subirse a una escalera, intentando enderezar un alto retrato que, a pesar de que casi nadie notaba, había que arreglar.

También, los acompañó a la cocina, donde incluso se unió a la preparación de uno de los platillos de la noche, manchando su vestido en la acción. Casi no le dio ninguna importancia ante eso, despreocupando a los que la rodeaban con que crearía otro.

Los invitados ya habían comenzando a llegar, cuando la despacharon a su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse, y así, hacer una espléndida entrada.

En un piso más arriba, el príncipe acomodaba nerviosamente, su traje de gala frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, toqueteando y peinando al mismo tiempo su pelirrojo cabello, recién lavado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver tal apuesta imagen suya; tan bien arreglado. Casi parecía un príncipe nuevamente.

Pero en su mente preocupaciones más importantes que eso, vagaban.

- Señor – Una de las criadas entonces, la puerta abrió, con cierta timidez – La fiesta acaba de comenzar. Su majestad, la Reina, me pidió que le informara que desea que usted reciba y salude a los invitados. Por favor.

Él solo asintió, y con un agradecimiento, salió al encuentro con todas las personas que pacientemente abajo esperaban.

La música ya sonaba, alegremente por el concurrido salón, en donde se escuchaban las voces de todos los presentes que conversaban distraídamente. Este se aproximó a los pocos nobles que habían conseguido asistir, para saludarlos como era debido, dándoles luego a todos, la más cálida bienvenida, abriendo así, el baile. Varias parejas se dejaron llevar por el agradable sonido, moviéndose al compás de esta.

El muchacho se desplazó entonces por todo el lugar, observando a los presentes, y aceptando una copa del licor que los sirvientes comenzaron a repartir.

Se sentía incómodo y perdido en aquel lugar, rodeado por desconocidos, que solo buscaban su atención para intentar colarse entre las sucias filas de la alta sociedad. Pero, por mucho que ya estuviera acostumbrado a la hipocresía de ese mundo, no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado por el desagrado, la deshonestidad, y la soledad.

Tomando un trago del contenido que en el objeto de sus manos reposaba, se vio, cuando un inmediato silencio la sala aisló. Fue tan repentino, que incluso lo preocupó, puesto a su mente lo primero que vino, fue claramente lo peor. Pero, cuando su vista alzó, siguiendo la mirada de todos los presentes, que como hipnotizados a un sola imagen se fijaban. El fino cristal que en sus manos guardaba en silencio se resbaló, ante su distracción.

Pero ni siquiera le importó.

Como una mismísima Diosa, en toda su gloria, Elsa, descendía repleta de glamour y elegancia, las escaleras principales del salón, que se posicionaban en todo el medio del salón, frente al gran trono real. Con toda seguridad, recorrió entonces la inmensa alfombra carmín que se extendía hasta la real silla, donde sin sentarse, ella sería presentada como una de las Reinas extranjeras invitadas, sumida siempre en aquel eterno silencio, que ni siquiera ella llegó a reparar.

Los copos de nieve en su tela la hacían resplandecer, incorporando a su imagen, aún más porte y sofisticación de la que ella ya de por sí tenía.

No había ninguna otra dama en aquel salón, o inclusive, en aquel reino, que pudiera imitar o a penas llegar a ese grado de perfección. No había en ella defectos, ni inquietud, ni inseguridad, no al menos en esos momentos. No al menos para Hans.

El líquido de su ya destruida copa todavía goteaba en sus guantes de seda, mientras la voz del joven John, que se le había dado el honor de llevar acabo las presentaciones de aquella noche, con cuidado y cierto desdén, el nombre de la tan magnífica dama pronunciaba.

Y en pleno acontecimiento, el príncipe notó que su corazón se detenía por unos momentos; puesto que la serena mirada de la soberana en la suya se detuvo por unos instantes.

Los instantes suficientes como para hacer de él, el hombre más feliz de aquella fiesta. Sin apenas poder respirar, notó como las delicadas y pecosas mejillas de la joven se enrojecían, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Una casi ovación inundó el lugar, mientras que, en respuesta, esta una reverencia hacía. De vuelta ya la fiesta, la muchacha los escalones bajó para unirse a esta. Los jóvenes Duques y Lords, casi corrieron para encontrarse con ella, a la que sin más preámbulo, y ante la rabia del sureño, comenzaron caballerosamente a elogiar. Algo que en un principio, a Elsa bajo ninguna circunstancia le pareció molestar; parecía más bien, bastante entretenida con lo que tenía alrededor, a lo que el pelirrojo supuso que sería a causa de tanto tiempo rodeada por el mismo personal.

Se mantuvo allí, parado y fijo en ella, no supo cuanto tiempo. No quería mirar a otra cosa; fue como si, todas las malas sensaciones que había tenido hacía unos momentos, con el aire se hubieran desvanecido. Y a pesar de los celos que lo acorralaban, y del inminente deseo de ir a encontrarla, no hizo nada.

- Sabe Señor, debería ir junto a ella y sacarla a bailar, antes de que otro más lo haga – Margaret, que había desde lo lejos notado la situación, se aproximó a él, con la excusa del cristal roto recoger.

- No creo que ella desee que mi presencia perturbe su tan agradable noche – Su tono amargo, ocultar buscó.

- No lo sabrá si no lo intenta –Inclinada en el suelo, en una pala, los trozos la mujer barría, sin mirarle directamente a la cara – Escuche señor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero realmente creo que usted debería aprovechar este momento, e ir hasta ella. No se deje intimidar ni abatir por las cenizas de su pasado; es hora de que vaya a por lo que le hace feliz, y olvidarse del resto.

Con estas palabras, la pequeña conversación finalizó, retirándose finalmente para sus tareas seguir atendiendo. El quería mucho hacer lo que esta le decía, pero en su mente algo insistía, de que eso solo todo lo empeoraría.

Y sin que él lo supiera, mientras la rubia charlaba, se preguntaba donde el estaría. Cuando estuvo allí arriba, siendo presentada, lo había visto a lo lejos, en una fachada tan regia y atractiva como nunca había visto.

Una fachada que hizo su corazón acelerar, y que en una remota parte de su mente rogaba por volver a ver. Así que, inconscientemente seguida por ese deseo, se separó de sus nuevos conocidos, y se dispuso por el salón pasear. Podía escuchar a todos los invitados, de la terrible tormenta comentar, agradeciendo haber llegado mucho antes de que esta llegara a iniciar.

Pero en eso ella no quiso ahora pensar, y estirando un poco su cuello, luego de bastante andar, en el otro lado del salón encontró a su buscado pelirrojo, que se había acomodado en uno de los costosos asientos que en esa tarde había ayudado a acomodar. Como la primera ves, entre aquellas sombras lo había visto, estaba encorvado y con la mirada perdida en el piso.

Esto la preocupó, y aunque bien no sabía que hacer, a un lado del sofá se colocó, y su garganta aclaró.

- Es… una agradable fiesta – Declaró, esperando por su parte alguna respuesta. Por unos segundos, su respiración no escuchó, lo cuál la asustó.

- Supongo que lo es.

- No quiero ser atrevida alteza, pero, no parece estar disfrutando mucho de ella – Le dijo de vuelta, entrelazando cuidadosamente sus propias manos con nerviosismo.

- No soy un gran fan de las fiestas de mi madre. Sus amigos me parecen bastante irritantes – El no alzaba la cabeza para contestar, pero al menos el hacerlo le daba un poco más de confianza a Elsa para continuar.

- En eso por completo debo de acuerdo estar –Una pequeña risa, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar – Los jóvenes hijos de sus amigos no me han permitido ni un momento descansar.

Con escucharla reír, tuvo la excusa perfecta para que sus ojos en ella se volvieran a fijar. Alegremente la muchacha sonreía, observando desde allí la fiesta que se desenvolvía. ¿Ya había dicho que lucía gloriosa?

Nuevamente las palabras de Margaret en su mente resonaron, y lo llevaron a entender que no podía quedarse ahí simplemente como un fracasado.

No solo por él, si no porque debía protegerla. Debía estar pendiente a todo momento de lo que sucedería, ya que, después de descubrir el plan que su madre tramaba, aquella mañana, lo último que debía hacer era sola dejarla.

Olvidando por una vez, todas sus dudas y auto-remordimiento, este se irguió de su asiento, para con elegancia extenderle la mano a esta, que no tardó en notar.

- Sé que no eres muy dada a la danza, pero me gustaría que por favor, me concedieras este baile.

Su repentino ofrecimiento, algo sorprendida la dejó. Y como él afirmaba, ella realmente era un desastre a la hora de pisar una pista de baile, por lo que al principio dudó. Este no se inmutó ante su tardía respuesta, que, al final, positiva terminó.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero, no me culpes si terminas esta noche sin un pie –Bromeó antes de apoyar con delicadeza su mano en la suya. Este firmemente la tomó, causando una sensación desoladora e irreconocible en los dos. Ambos se miraron, por una fracción de segundos, antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz del sirviente, que daba a conocer al primer cantante de la noche. Una tal, Ariana Grande se colocó en medio de los músicos, sentándose en el enorme piano lustrado para la ocasión, para así comenzar a cantar y tocar una pequeña balada.

Hans, no tardó en recobrar nuevamente la atención de Elsa, al llevarla con cuidado junto a los demás que por la música se dejaban llevar. La agradable voz de la chica comenzó a sonar, en el momento en que los dedos del príncipe se colocaban por su cadera, y ayudados por su brazo la aproximaban un poco más a su pecho. Sosteniendo la otra, el comenzó a llevarla con suavidad y lentitud por el suelo, sin ninguno poder retirar la vista del otro.

"_No necesitas un montón de dinero. No tienes que jugar ningún juego. Lo único que necesito, es todo tu amor, para así obtener la sangre que corre por mis venas" _

Ambos en silencio se movían, livianos como el viento, y serenos como el mismo.

"_Quisiera que nuestros padres arreglaran nuestro matrimonio, como lo hacían al inicio de los 1800. No debe ser por siempre, solo mientras yo sea el nombre que tienes en tu corazón tatuado" _

Todo aquel que miraba, aunque fuera fugazmente a aquella pareja, podía sentir la magia que se había levantado en el aire.

Olvidaron el mundo, los que les rodeaba, incluso quienes eran, o como se llamaban. No tenían atención para más nada que no fuera el uno en el otro, y metidos en aquella burbuja personal, continuaron moviéndose como si no existiera un fin.

"_No necesitas preocuparte, por enloquecerme, pues ya estoy más que eso. Así que solo tómame, si lo deseas, pues me tienes, y te mostraré, lo mucho que deseo estar en tu tatuado corazón" _

Aplicando un poco más de fuerza, el pelirrojo buscó acercarla a él lo suficiente, consiguiendo así que sus pechos se tocaran. Esto causó, para su satisfacción, otro hermoso sonrojo en aquel rostro precioso, que lo hizo suspirar en su interior.

El silencio había regresado al lugar, ya que todos se habían quedado encantados con la situación. La cantante seguía apasionadamente la canción, como si desde el principio estuviera al corriente de lo que acontecía entre los dos.

"_Abrígame con tu ropa, cariño mío. Y acuéstame en tu cama. Y bésame bajo la luz de la luna, permitiéndome trazar las líneas de tu tatuado corazón. Solo mientras yo sea el nombre, que tienes tatuado en tu corazón."_

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, halagando a la tan talentosa muchacha que había ya dada por finalizada la composición musical.

La enamorada pareja también se detuvo, pero no se llegaron a soltar. Los brazos de Elsa ya se encontraban rodeando el cuello del príncipe, ambos con la respiración algo agitada, y sonrisas en la cara.

Ninguno quería entregarse a los pensamientos, puesto que sabían que eso arruinaría el momento.

Apoyando sus frentes, una con la otra, soltaron una pequeña risa melódica, completamente fuera de lugar e ilógica. No se dieron cuenta que no era más que por felicidad; por finalmente haberse decidido a entregarse a lo que desde hace ya mucho tiempo deseaban.

Y por mucho que hubieran querido permanecer de esa manera, el destino, por desgracia tenía otros planes para la pareja. Antes de que una nueva canción pudiera llegar a comenzar, las luces del salón de un momento a otro se llegaron a apagar. Y con un repentino grito aterrador, de pánico la sala de lleno.

Nada podía verse, ya que nadie se había tomado la molestia de correr las gruesas y pesadas cortinas que la poca luz del exterior tenía. Se oía los objetos romper, sillas caer, mujeres asustadas y hombres las salidas buscando. Al parecer bloqueadas estaban.

-¡Hans! ¿Qué está pasando? – La rubia exclamó, uniéndose a las voces de la exaltada multitud - ¡Hans!

La muchacha en sus brazos se retorcía, no por soltarse, si no, para hacerle notar que le estaba hablando, puesto que él nada decía. El miedo ya la había dominado, y una helada ráfaga de viento recorrió todo el salón. Eso el terror más aumentó.

Pero mientras esto sucedía, el muchacho, buscaba en su mente una manera de escapar de allí. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando; pero no había pensando realmente que lo pondrían en marcha tan pronto.

-Escucha – El finalmente le habló – Lo último que ahora debes hacer es soltarte. ¿De acuerdo? Por nada en el mundo, me sueltes – Por unos momentos abandonado su cadera, tomó los brazos de ella y los forzó a rodearle. Ella no se negó, casi enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Soportando el frío que sus manos a su cuerpo sometían, la alzó en sus brazos, contando con que en la oscuridad les contaría atraparlos. No tardó en comenzar a buscar uno de los enormes ventanales, solo confiando en su audición y tacto. Las personas a sus lados corrían y con ellos se tropezaban.

Un rayo entonces, en el exterior cayó, dándole inicio a la tormenta que desde tempranas horas se avecinaba. Esto le dio una ventaja, puesto que pudo seguir el sonido del agua golpeando en las ventanas. No tardó en encontrar una, y cubriendo a su protegida con una especie de tela que encontró en el camino, corrió contra ella, abriéndose finalmente camino. Las heridas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro y cuerpo, a causa del cristal que había conseguido romper, empezando a sentir la sangre por sus mejillas caer.

Pero era demasiado pronto para creer que ya la había puesto a salvo, ya que de un momento a otro, alguien por los hombros la tomó, usando su fuerza para de los brazos de Hans despegarla.

-¡Hans! –Ella gritó, clavando con más fuerza sus dedos en su cuerpo, sin poder evitar su camisa casi congelar. El apenas lo pudo notar, ya que luchaba contra el desconocido que a la platinada se quería llevar. Lo intentó identificar, pero al mirar al secuestrador, pura ropa negra solo pudo observar. Y con esa oscuridad, por más que lo intentara, no lograría ver nada.

Empezando a irritarse de verdad, concentró toda su fuerza, para zafarla de una vez de las manos que lejos de él se la querían llevar. Propinándole una patada al extraño, consiguiendo hacerle caer, se apartó de él, y sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, empezó a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOOLAAA CHICAS! ¿Que tal están? ¡Espero que bien! Aqui está el nuevo capítulo de su FanFic favorita :D<strong>

**¿Que tal está? ¿Les gustó? Finalmente tuvimos algo de Helsa *-* Les debo confesar que fue muy emocionante hacerlo. **

**Para las que conocen a Ariana Grande ¡No me maten! Sé que ella no pertenece a esa época, pero, realmente quería hacer a una Ariana de 1800. Además Tattoed Heart es una de mis canciones favoritas de ella, y creo que le iba perfecto a la ocasión. **

**Les recomiendo, que vuelvan a leer el episodio con la canción sonando. Será mucho más mágico. Tuve que cambiar algunas partes, para que tuviera sentido, pero son dos me parece nada más. Ningún cambio importante. **

**Debo confesar que desde este momento, la fic va a empezar a complicarse. Va a ver más intensidad, más problemas. Y honestamente, no sé como haré para explicarlo, asi que me gustaría que me den sus comentarios sobre este capítulo para saber si lo hice bien. **

**Les juro que me esforcé muchísimo haciéndolo. No es mi 100% pero es bastante cerca. **

**Ahora, responderé a sus maravillosos reviews:**

**Reviews:**

**Taisho Hanako: Genial! Lo haré. xD **

**Ziu : ¿Como Hans puede caerte mal? SI ES HERMOSO. Gracias:3 **

**evagante : Hahaha, pues, me alegra que te agrade, pero no estoy muy segura hasta donde podré explotarla como personaje. No te preocupes que haré lo que pueda. LO SÉ, EL ES DIVINO *-* Muchas gracias!**

**SkyBlue05: Milgracias *-* Me hace feliz que les guste tanto. ¡No dejes de dejar un review en cada capitulo!**

**Yo01: ¡La haré, sin ninguna duda!**

**Hinata Jeagerjaques : ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! La verdad es que no creo que se retrogada, si no, tal vez menos humana. El ser humano es muy egoísta, muy intolerante. Y esa visión del amor, elimina cualquiera de esos defectos, ya que ellas se enamoran del príncipe por sus cosas buenas. Y con eso les basta. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la fic, y no olvides dejar tu review siempre. **

**chibimariana: No te preocupes, a mi me gusta mucho llevar las cosas lentamente.  
><strong>

**megumisakura : Ay dios, tengo unas lectoras pervertidas. ¡Todas quieren lemmon!**

**Ariannariverav: Lo haré, gracias :3 **

**Guest: Todos piensan lo mismo. Todos quieren mas sensualidad xD **

**Reveriek: Nooo te preocupes :3 Todo irá bien, tengo excelentes planes para John. Obvio, es imposible! No te preocupes, pero espero que para el próximo puedas comentar de nuevo :3  
><strong>

**ANA VICTORIA: ¡ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE TANTO!**

**LaylaIntegra: Hahaha si :) **

**cat: Obvio nada John! Osea... Elsa solo se puede entregar a Hans, a nadie más. No señor hahaha :3**

**ari1999: Pues, no tengo una fecha exacta ni nada por el estilo para actualizar la verdad. Es, depende de mi estado de ánimo, y de si no me da uno de mis ataques epilepticos (La verdad es que me dan a diario), pero depende dde la intensidad de cuan mal me dejen. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS. **

**Espero que sigan dejandolos en este, y que le pasen esta fic a su amigas para que también lo disfruten. **

**Con mucho amor;**

**La Bruja Violet. **


	10. La Cabaña

_** Frozen no me pertenece. **_

_** Yo solo juego con la historia, gracias a la perversidad de mi mente, con el fin de mantenernos entretenidas.**_

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía con fiereza, castigando con violencia los suelos que el joven príncipe con rapidez atravesaba. Ni el agua en sus ojos, ni el viento en su contra, consiguió hacer que este desistiera de su intento por de aquel sitio alejarla.<p>

Apenas podía ver nada, pero algo en su interior le decía y le insistía que no era el momento de pararse. Podía oír pasos a su alrededor, y no sabia decir si eran realmente reales o solo parte de su alterada imaginación. Sin sentir algún cansancio, descendió hacia el poblado, que ya había sucumbido a la oscuridad de la noche. Ni una vela o lámpara se vislumbraba a la distancia, aumentando la ansiedad del muchacho.

Había pensado en pedir algún refugio a cualquiera de los habitantes que ahora dormían, pero eso sería demasiado evidente y los descubrirían. Tendría que llevarla a algún sitio del que su madre o sus hombres no supieran de su existencia.

Y mientras en eso pensaba, consiguió de la tempestad alejarse, escondiéndose bajo un extenso y goteante techo de madera, del que el moho parecía empezar a adueñarse. Su cabello desordenado, colgaba en mechones alrededor de su cara, apoyando al agua que ya su visión dificultaba. Sus ropas, ya arrugadas y manchadas, no parecían cubrirle en nada, retorciéndose en escalofríos a cada fuerte soplo del viento. No podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, pero al menos evitaría que la platinada se siguiera empapando.

Cubierta por la chaqueta del traje que el príncipe, para arroparla se había quitado, esta temblaba incansablemente en sus brazos, con su piel aún más blanca de lo que ya la tenía, sus labios pálidos y fríos, manteniendo así, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si temiera verlo. Y no la culpaba; probablemente pensaba que él tendría algo que ver con lo que ocurría, y que estaría a pocos pasos de ser cruelmente asesinada. Él hubiese querido calmarla; besarla para calentar sus labios, y decirle que era todo lo contrario; que todo lo que realmente quería era ayudarla a escapar, a sobrevivir de todo lo que ocurría allí.

Pero no era el momento para nada de eso.

Cubriéndola con esmero, y sosteniéndola con un poco más de fuerza entre sus entrenados brazos, volvió a perderse entre la tormenta, siguiendo un empedrado camino que él ya de memoria se sabía, y que lo alejaría de la vista de cualquier viviente ser que intencionalmente en esos momentos probablemente lo seguiría.

Al poco tiempo de andar, se vio dejando atrás todo su reino, y con la neblina a su alrededor levantándose, se le dio a saber que a la costa se acercaba.

Esto le alegró, y acelerando un poco más el paso, al borde de la playa llegó. El salado aroma del mar, se mezclaba con el de la humedad y las plantas. Le hubiera sido más agradable, si estuviese en otra situación.

Ya en esos lados, el manto de nubes estaba más disperso, por lo que la lluvia un poco había amainado; sus pies no tardaron en enterrados verse, cuando a una especial grieta se dirigió. No era más que una especie de rayón en una enorme piedra que muchos hubieran considerado como una marca de una pelea, o cuestiones de la naturaleza.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que esta podría desplazarse y abrirse. Y al hacerlo, dejaba a vista un enorme y oscuro hueco que había que con cuidado atravesar, hasta vislumbrar, otra especie de salida que daba a una nueva parte de la playa que nunca nadie había visitado o visto.

La traspasó entonces, con mucho cuidado la abertura, asegurándose después de dejarla bien cerrada, ayudándose solo con una mano.

De todas maneras, más luego, cuando tuviera tiempo, se encargaría de rocas todo eso llenar, para disfrazar el camino por si alguien por error, lo llegara a encontrar.

Se hubiera puesto manos a la obra en ese momento, si el repentino jadeo proveniente de la extrajera soberana de su mente no se hubiera adueñado.

- Solo resiste. Ya estamos cerca – El le susurró, a pesar de saber que no habría respuesta.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla era casi aterrador; su violencia era en ese lugar, duplicada debido a la falta de rompe olas en la cercanía. El nivel de peligro era bastante elevado, por lo que desde un principio dedujo que sería una de las razones por las que nadie se dirigía allí.

Si en algún tiempo fue recurrido, algo muy malo debió haber ocurrido.

Pero para él, desde que tenía una pronta edad, había sido su sitio para alejarse de sus hermanos y presiones, relajándose en soledad dentro de una pequeña cabaña que había quedado allí abandonada. La humedad la había algo estropeado, pero con el pasar de los años aún se mantenía de pie y firme.

Y ahí persistía, cuando el muchacho, con cansancio, su puerta abrió.

La calma entonces lo inundó, al sus ojos encontrarse con una imagen tan pacífica como familiar; las oscuras paredes de madera impedían que una extrema cantidad de luz, que ahora empezaba salir al alba despuntar, penetrara el lugar, donde apenas algunos muebles (O algo parecido a eso) descansaban.

Una estrecha cama que en una esquina se posicionaba fue su siguiente destino, en donde a su pasajera finalmente dejó reposar. Sus cabellos plateados estaban al completo desordenados, mientras que la liga que mantenía unida su trenza había desparecido. Su vestido también se vio algo afectado; muchas partes estaban rasgadas, y dejaban a la vista una gran cantidad de su tersa piel. El no quiso ser distraído por ello, o al menos intentó no serlo.

Acomodó con extremo cuidado la cabeza de la muchacha sobre la vieja almohada, que un poco de polvo observó levantar.

Una limpieza era lo siguiente que en su mental lista anotaría.

El cansancio le había ganando a la rubia, que al instante de ser rodeada de calma, cayó ante los ojos de Hans, profundamente dormida. Este sonrió un poco ante eso, y sentándose en un pequeño banquito, a su lado, también permitió que el sueño se lo llevara.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña puntada en su cabeza la hizo despertar, sacándola de un sueño reparador, que la dejó fuerzas recuperar, y bastante descansar.<p>

Con un pequeño gemido, una mano a su rostro llevó, frotando con vehemencia su adolorida frente.

No recordaba realmente como ese punzante dolor se le ocasionó, pero no lo creyó muy importante entonces.

Primero, y ante todo, debía, más una vez, averiguar donde se encontraba. Puesto que en el castillo, después de lo que había pasado aquella noche, era claro que ya no estaba.

- Veo que ya despertaste – Se oyó a una voz comentar, al momento que al abrir sus ojos intentó levantarse - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Hans? ¿Qué- que haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? –Esta inmediatamente en preguntas se precipitó, perdiendo los estribos al momento. El nerviosismo la dominó, y al verlo allí, en lo peor pensó.

El pelirrojo, que se estaba encargando de recomponer algunas tablas que en el suelo se habían estropeado, no tardó en volver hasta ella, que con terquedad, ya se había arriesgado a levantarse.

- Por favor Elsa, tranquilízate un poco. ¿Quieres? Aquí estás a salvo.

- ¿Si? ¿Seguro de eso? – El sarcasmo que escupió en su voz, para él, fue un afilado cuchillo dirigido directamente hacia su corazón.

Suspiró a seguir, permitiéndose observar fijo a aquellos ojos azules que con enojo y algo de temor, lo observaban. Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, congelando poco a poco la sábana que sus pies cubrían.

- Si. Todo está bien ahora – Respondió a sus palabras, aún sabiendo que eso realmente no esperaban.

- ¿Me dirás donde estamos? –Volvió entonces a preguntar.

- Pues, la verdad, y para tu tranquilidad, estamos totalmente alejados del castillo y del pueblo, ocultos en una parte de la playa donde nadie nos encontrará – Aclaró dejándose caer nuevamente en el banco de madera que a un lado de la cama quedó. La muchacha con desconfianza lo observó, incrédula al escuchar la forma tan relajada en la que usó la palabra 'tranquilidad, imaginándose entonces una de las más terribles razones para allí, con él, encontrarse.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Preferías matarme en secreto?

- ¿Perdón?

- Dije, que si preferías — Estaba a punto de reformular la pregunta, cuando una de sus fuertes y grandes manos repentinamente y a la fuerza al silencio la llevaron, al sentir como sujetaba entonces con fuerza una de sus manos apoyadas en la tela del mueble. De un solo jalón, al borde de este la llevó, ignorando el terrible frío que en su piel se extendió.

El equilibrio ella casi perdió, viéndose inclinarse hacia el muchacho que con una expresión terriblemente seria la miraba. Pero en su orgullo, no la quitó, manteniéndose firme en sus palabras, y desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir todavía que en mis deseos sigue estando matarte? ¿¡A caso no has visto ya todas las molestias que me he tomado en rescatarte!? – Este explotó de un momento a otro, casi atónito, revelando la indignación que sus palabras le causaron.

Ella enseguida, una sensación de confusión la embriagó, a pesar de que su rostro no cambió.

- Y tú, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no piense eso, si en tu mismo castillo, bajo tus, tus mismos brazos, volví a ser atacada? ¿Crees que soy tonta?

- En este momento me estás demostrando que lo eres. No tiene sentido lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver que haya sido en mi hogar? Habían más personas allí, no necesariamente tenía que ser yo el organizador.

- Por eso fue lo que hiciste allí; para que así, yo pensara eso y confiara en ti. Todo esto no es más que una mísera tentativa de ganarte mi confianza para engañarme y así intentar volver a quedarte con mi corona. ¿No es así? - El muchacho alzó los ojos al cielo, intentando no creerse lo que acaba de oír. Ella seguía hablando, más ya en su enfado no podía escuchar nada más. Su paranoia había llegado a un límite más alto del que era normal, y a pesar de que tenía razones, no tenia sentido que después de tantas demostraciones de arrepentimiento, ella todavía insistiera en ello.

- ¡Basta! – Entonces, de un grito, nuevamente la hizo callar, intimidándola por primera vez, al mostrar una faceta torcidamente enojada, que hasta ese momento nunca había llegado a presenciar. Sus dedos todavía mantenían prisionera su mano, que poco a poco y sin quererlo, comenzó a apretar.

Entonces ahí, en silencio se quedaron, mirándose el uno al otro sin nada más decir, esperando que el repentino cambio de humor acabase.

No era propio de él actuar así, pero la tensión acumulada no le había dejado otra opción; de igual forma, quiso disculparla, consiente de que ella no conocía ninguna de las verdades que él cargaba cada día. Su única verdad era de la que se valía para esas conclusiones tomar, y de eso, culpa ella no tenía.

Así que, con ese pensamiento, de su fuerza la liberó, permitiendo que ella hasta la pared se desplazara, apoyando su cabeza y frotando su sufrida muñeca. Su sorpresa no le había dejado sus poderes contra él usar, o al menos eso quería ella pensar.

El volvió a acomodarse, ante de su garganta aclarar.

- Está bien, ahora es a mi a quién oirás. Se que estás confundida, y que lo que pasó ayer fue bastante angustiante, pero si hay algo que puedo permitirme asegurarte, es que en esa emboscada yo no fui participante.

Una ceja, al oírlo esta alzó. El continuó:

- Sé que para ti eso es difícil de creer, pero entiende cuando te digo que yo no tuve nada que ver. También sé, que esto te será algo complicado de ver, pero tienes que saber, que yo nunca fui realmente el que muerta te quiso ver – El su mano a su cuello lo llevó, frotándolo ligeramente luego de hablar. Ella seguía allí, escondida en la esquina de la pared, donde escuchaba sin mucho creer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es una historia complicada de explicar; y que no es el momento de charlar. Pero necesito, que por una vez, olvides esas paranoias que te persiguen y confíes en mí. No por que te lo pida yo, ni por las cosas que he hecho para que lo intentes. Si muerta te quisiera, ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

Eso era cierto. Siempre la tuvo ahí, la oportunidad de con un cuchillo o lo que fuera, su vida terminar. En cuestión de segundos, y sin que nadie lo llegase anotar. Pero hasta ese momento no había ocurrido; más bien, había conservado su vida con insistencia, apareciendo cuando había problemas. Y precisamente por eso, ella se encontraba allí, junto a él, y lejos de aquellos extraños hombres que lucharon por de su lado llevarla. Un poco el gesto torció, con un leve asentimiento a seguir.

- Está bien.

Ella endulzó un poco esas últimas palabras, para darle la seguridad que no intentaría problemas darle. La sábana descongeló, y se volvió a recostar, negando cualquier ofrecimiento de comida por su parte. Estaba muy fatigada como para algo probar.

La tarde así avanzó, entre pequeños quejidos y gemidos de ella, mientras que de algunas heridas de la pelea el buscaba tratar, y recogía con lentitud lo que identificó la chica, como una cabaña, que en tal mal estado se encontraba.

De ves en cuando, mientras en el hogar lo observaba trabajar, conseguía hacer memoria de las escenas de la noche anterior, colorándose al recordar, precisamente, las del llevadero y apacible vals que ambos compartieron.

Cuando la Luna en el cielo se posicionó, el príncipe la volvió a molestar, hostigándola para que algo intentara comer.

- Llevas desde anoche sin comer, te sentirás mal.

- Estoy perfectamente. Si lo hago, vomitaré, y eso es lo último que ahora deseo.

- Lo harás de todas formas si no comes.

- Me da igual – Espetó entonces la Reina, de mala manera, girándose en la cama para darle groseramente la espalda.

Creyó que no podía enojarse más, cuando este, ante su reacción, no pudo evitar algo reír.

- ¿¡Qué tanto te divierte!? – Casi chilló, irritada al oír su musical risita por toda la pequeña habitación.

- Tu testarudez es, algo increíble. Créeme, si no me riera, te juro que estaría al borde de suicidarme – Admitió, divertido.

- Pues eso no vendría nada mal. Intentaré serlo con más frecuencia.

La sonrisa no se borró de la cara del príncipe, a pesar de que esa fuera su intención. Ella estaba a la defensiva, fuera por la razón que fuera. No le quedaba más que ser todo lo paciente que pudiera.

Pero en fin de cuentas, ya que estaban en ese plan…..

El abandonó la pequeña sillita, de madera roída, y con lentitud y un aire felino, se aproximó a la cama, donde ante la sorpresa de la muchacha, se subió. No lo hubiera percibido de no haber sido por el peso que al colchón hundió.

Intentó, por supuesto, volverse a girar para sus intenciones encontrar, mas antes de nada poder hacer, su imponente brazo por la cadera la tomó, arrastrándola hasta el borde de la cama, donde con el otro brazo libre, el se apoyaba. Sosteniéndose así, mantuvo una distancia, peligrosa, entre sus miradas, sintiendo su helada respiración por primera vez tan próxima de su rostro.

Hans, que estás… -Ella buscó de alguna manera, hablar, sintiéndose acorralada, y algo pasmada por su repentina cercanía. Era más de lo que su espacio personal permitía, y su nerviosismo crecía.

Pero él, no intentó alejarse, ni decirle nada. Parecía, en cambio, acercarse cada vez más, llegando a apoyar sus gruesos labios sobre su tersa piel. Los deslizó entonces, sin más, en toda serenidad, causando que su respiración parara y su cuerpo se tensara.

Nada se oía en aquel momento. Solo un par de exaltadas respiraciones, mezcladas con el incesante goteo de los restos de lluvia en el techo.

La boca del pelirrojo seguía viajando por los lugares que le apetecían, ya habiendo dejado su rostro, para así poder explorar nuestras Tierras, como su cuello, pecho, y sus hombros. El vestido dejaba libre una generosa parte de su cuerpo, con la que él se divertía, causándole estremecimientos. En cualquiera otra situación, ella lo hubiera detenido; pero no podía. Por mucho que sus manos se cerraran, con intención de congelarlo, y detener lo que hacía, no quería.

Quizás estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo, o tal vez, y esta posibilidad ella buscó negarla por todos los medios, la sensación era demasiado agradable como para dejarla.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, no le permitió hacer nada, hasta que de un momento a otro, y sin que ella lo deseara, el joven simplemente se irguió, como si olvidara de pronto lo que había hecho, y volvió a sus que haceres, como si nada, dejando a una Elsa muy confundida, callada, y excitada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hoola chicas! ¿Como están? Espero y bien. <strong>_

_**¿Que les pareció este episodio? Otra vez, volví a los cortos. Pero es que en Word, 11 páginas de Fic parecen mucho. Y cuando llego aqui, y veo que son solo 2 mil me quedo como pff. Pero en fin. **_

_**Sé que en este capítulo no hay mucho contenido, pero ¿Que es una historia sin un poco de relleno? Además, quería asegurarme que supieran realmente bien donde ellos ahora están, puesto que aqui transcurrirán unos momentos IMPORTANTES para la Fic. Que más prueba de eso, que la escenita de hoy... No soy muy buena con este chiste de las escenas Hot, pero le puse bastante esfuerzo. **_

_**¿Que creen que la habrá pasado por la mente a Elsa? Uf, yo ni se los voy a mencionar. xD **_

_**Antes de despedirme, quiero recordarles que hace un par de días subí una nueva Fic, a la que realmente me gustaría seguir. Pero sería lindo si tuviese algún otro review que me impulsara a ello. **_

_**No olviden también dejar siempre uno aquí, con sus comentarios, observaciones y críticas, que son muy importantes para mí, y que necesito para siempre mejorar. Les puedo asegurar, que un simple "Me encantó", puede hacer que mi día sea mucho mejor. **_

_**Bueno, sin más que agregar, las dejo para que sigan disfrutando de su día/tarde/noche. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto;**_

_**La Bruja Violet. **_


	11. El adiós

Frozen no me pertenece.

Yo solo uso mi pervertida mente para llevar a la realidad, historias que Disney jamás al cine iría a llevar.

* * *

><p>Con su silbido constante, el viento se había colado por las mínimas rendijas que la madera dejaba libres, trayendo consigo el estremecedor frío del exterior.<p>

Cubierto con una húmeda manta, el cansado príncipe se encontraba en pleno intento de encender, aunque sea, una pequeño fuego, que les ayudara no sólo a calentarse, si no también a tener la oportunidad de cocinar algo de lo que él, traía.

La lluvia no había cesado ni un momento durante aquellos dos días; furioso como nada, el mar parecía rugir desde lo lejos de la cabaña, como si gritara en amenaza. Esta violencia que portaba, había traído a la costa, a un montón de indefensos peces y pescados, que se vieron acosados por el pelirrojo muchacho, que no dudaba en aventurarse en la caza, en los momentos que la tormenta algo serenaba.

Este, concentrado en su trabajo, no regresaba a la pequeña y en esos momentos, considerada, casa, hasta tener la suficiente provisión para los días que se avecinaban. Y en ella, como una niña pequeña escondida tras la puerta, Elsa lo observaba, asomándose con delicadeza a la rendija, que él siempre dejaba abierta, arrodillada en el suelo de madera.

Dos días encerrada, bastaban para que por cualquiera cosa, ella se fascinara; la tensión y el aburrimiento se la carcomían por dentro, cual óxido destrozando el metal, en tal magnitud, que incluso se llegó a jurar que había se aprendido las canciones de la lluvia, al techo tocar.

De todas formas, ese tímido observar había sido, también, el único contacto que ambos habían tenido desde la primera noche. Cohibida y confundida, la rubia apenas se atrevía desde entonces a mirar al joven, ya que de solo apreciar sus verdosos ojos, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la volvía a atacar.

Todavía le parecía algo irreal; como un sueño indeseado, que una noche la había llegado, todavía parecía escuchar los suaves suspiros que se expandían sobre su piel, haciéndola estremecer, el sentir del calor que sus labios le traían, el contraer de su estómago y la asfixia de su pecho debido a la sorpresa…

Todas esas sensaciones revivían cada vez que a su mente se lo permitía, inconscientemente, y hacían que esta girara, que sus mejillas coloraran, y que una explosión de sensaciones extrañas la inundaran.

¿A qué se debían? No lo sabía. Ni lo quería saber tampoco.

Ya era muy inquietante el pensar, intentando adivinar, las razones por las que al pelirrojo se le había ocurrido hacer aquello. "_Para callarme tal vez" _había pensando. ¿Pero, con decirle que guardara silencio no bastaba?

Obvio no. Ella era demasiado teimosa (terca) como para haberlo obedecido.

Bueno, basta –Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, intentando aplacar esos revueltos sentimientos que la atormentaban. La ansiedad que le causaba era casi intolerable; casi insoportable.

Frotando con desespero sus manos sobre sus muslos, volvió la vista a las tenues llamaradas, que finalmente el joven había conseguido encender.

Los primeros rayos del sol, que la despertaron de sus profundos sueños, dos días más tarde, le dieron la noticia de que finalmente la tempestad había cesado. Como llegada, se fue, llevándose consigo los últimos restos de los destrozos que había causado.

Como si fuera rutina, la muchacha tan solo abrir los ojos, escudriñó cada rincón de la solitaria habitación, en busca del príncipe que, en días anteriores se verificaba de que ella hubiese descansado bien. Pero en esta ocasión, estaba sola.

El no se encontraba sentado en aquel banquito de madera, donde últimamente dormía, ni apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando fijamente a la mar, que ahora se encontraba en completa serenidad. Tampoco tallando alguna madera, ni preparando el desayuno. Solo, no estaba.

Extrañada, esta se levantó de su poco cómoda cama, sin si quiera mirar por donde caminaba, atenta a su alrededor como si de un momento a otro, él de su escondite fuera a salvar. Como si su ausencia solo se debería a una jugarreta que su aburrimiento le había hecho realizar; pero era claro que era, algo, que si lo pensaba bien, era imposible, ya que aquella mínima casita no tenía casi ninguna puerta o mueble en donde él pudiera cubrirse.

- _Que absurda eres a veces_ – Dijo una vocecita en su interior, mientras se acercaba al bol de agua, para lavar con vehemencia su cara.

Luego de refrescar y limpiar correctamente su aún algo adormilado rostro, se dirigió hasta la torcida mesa que reposaba al otro lado de la cabaña, con una única y solitaria silla a su lado derecho. Allí, para su suerte, se encontraba un pequeño plato de metal con su respectivo alimento de la mañana.

Ni al misteriosamente desaparecer, se olvidaba de encargarse de ella.

Sonriendo, por el gesto, Elsa se tomó su tiempo en masticar cuidadosamente cada mordida, como si en plena comida él sorpresivamente irrumpiera por la puerta.

Pero, ya estaba enjuagando su plato, sin que él diera señales de vida.

¿Debía empezar a preocuparse? No, no antes sin verificar que estuviera a fuera. Sabía que eso era lo primero que ella debió haber mirado, pero no era propio de él salir a pescar o hacer algo de eso, por la mañana, y mucho menos sin avisar.

Abriendo cuidadosamente la única puerta que allí había, Elsa asomó la cabeza hacia la tranquilidad de las afueras.

El salado olor de la playa inundó en ese mismo momento sus fosas nasales, dándole una muda e inmediata bienvenida de vuelta al mundo exterior. Escuchaba a los loros y pájaros finalmente cantando, alegres, libres de revolotear por los cielos nuevamente, mientras que las olas habían adoptado nuevamente su agradable y tranquilizador sonido. La lluvia había limpiado con esmero la arena, que ahora relucía bajo la cálida luz de la enorme estela, y también regado las plantas que se extendían en una selva justo tras la construcción de madera, brillando bien erguidas, señalando al cielo que se pintaba de un tierno celeste azul, sin nubes que lo nublaran.

La muchacha apenas se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo ampliamente ante aquel magnífico escenario, cuando tuvo el impulso de hacer lo que Hans, al allí llegar, terminantemente le había prohibido.

-Pero el no está – Susurró para sí misma, mientras sus dedos con poco cuidado arañaban la puerta con sus uñas descuidadas – No pasará nada por sólo dar un paseito.

Dando una nueva ojeada a su exterior, la muchacha apoyó su descalzo pie fuera de la casa, sobre la mezclada tierra con la arena, y avanzó por ella, recostando la puerta tras de ella. Con la cierta emoción de quién hace una travesura, recorriendo sus venas, caminó casi corriendo en dirección a la playa, donde en la orilla se detuvo, permitiendo que el agua sus pies acariciara.

La suave brisa de la mañana, entonces se unió en compañía, levantando de pronto sus cabellos en el aire, y de instinto haciendo que sus ojos cerrada.

No recordaba la última vez que algo tan sencillo la hubiera hecho sentir tan bien; pareció por un momento, que en su vida no existiera ningún problema, ninguna angustia. Aquel pequeño lugar, que por un momento, le pareció un paraíso, conseguía relajarte hasta lo último, limpiando de su mente los malos efectos de los días siguientes.

Sentándose con extrema delicadeza sobre la arena, se vio indiferente a los trozos de lo que le quedaba de vestido, mojados y llenos de la sal del agua. Salpicando de gusto, cual niña pequeña, apenas notó que el agua estaba adoptando su natural aire violento.

Las olas, al no verse detenidas por las debidas murallas de piedra, o rompe olas, bailaban a su propio ritmo, grandes e imparables, con la intención de en la orilla romper, arrastrando consigo después, lo que en su camino encontrara.

Solo cuando el agua, a su rostro llego, es que se percibió del riesgo a que se había sometido; como si la azotara, el líquido la bañó por completo, dejando consigo un sonoro y aterrador ¡Splash!, no dudando al entrar también por su boca y su nariz, haciendo que por poco se ahogara.

En una incansable tos, para deshacerse de lo que le asfixiaba, su cuerpo entonces notó que, se desplazaba sin la intención de hacerlo. A penas podía abrir los ojos, ya que la sal los había cubierto, y le ardían, pero era evidente que la ola regresaba a su seno, y su fuerza era tal que la arrastraba con ella. Esto de inmediato la alteró; sabía que si no hacía algo pronto el mar literalmente se la tragaría.

Con una mano en su rostro, y la otra en la arena, buscaba con desesperación aferrarse de ella, de modo mantenerse alejada de la profundidad de la marea. Pero esta se resbalaba entre sus manos, traicionera, por lo que supo que no había manera.

Incluso llegó a pensar en usar sus poderes, pero si el agua congelaba, se extendería por todo el reino y lo sumiría otra vez en un invierno; sin mencionar que les daría más razones a los hombres que la habían intentando capturar para dar con su paradero. Además que al estar dentro de él, podría congelarse a si misma.

Desistiendo, comprendió entonces que no había más remedio que entregarse a lo que le venía; tapando su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, esperó a la muerte que le venía.

Pero antes de que el agua terminara de cubrirla, de llevársela, unas fuertes manos la sujetaron por sus antebrazos, con una extraordinaria fuerza, arrastrándola de vuelta a la tierra. No quería ver nada en esos momentos, pero cuando sus pies sintieron la arena seca, comprendió que seguía con vida.

- ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? – Reconoció la voz del príncipe, que llamaba por ella, con una clara angustia.

Como respuesta recibió una cantidad incontrolable de tos, escupiendo algo de agua en su proceso. El intentaba ayudarla, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-H-ans, Ha-ns… - Ella intentó hablar, entre tose y tose. Estuvo así por unos minutos más, recuperando la normalidad de su respiración, deshaciéndose del agua que entró a causa del accidente.

- ¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó de vuelta el muchacho.

- Creo que si – Algo la garganta le ardía, pero podía respirar con más normalidad, y estaba más tranquila.

- Por todas las Islas del Sur, Elsa, me matarás de un susto un día. ¿Qué hacías aquí fuera? – La regañó entonces, al verificar que ya estaba más recompuesta.

- Es que…. –Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la tos la volvió a invadir.

- Vaya, vaya. Ya me lo dirá después. Ven, no podemos seguir más aquí. Todavía estamos algo cerca de la orilla, y puede venir otra ola más violenta – Comentó, tomándola entonces entre sus brazos, levantándola de la arena, sin permitirle replicar.

Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos observó como el príncipe, del que ahora veía su rostro, la llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña. No le devolvía la mirada, pero en sus ojos verdosos podía ver la aflicción, y el susto por los que había pasado. Su expresión estaba seria, y Elsa lo encontró, bajo su sorpresa, extremadamente atractivo.

Casi podía imaginárselo, como uno de esos héroes que ella leía en las novelas desde que joven era, salvando a la doncella. Sin notarlo se vio mordiendo su labio, cautivada por el joven que la cargaba. De reojo, el pelirrojo notó su mirada cautivada sobre él, lo cual lo hizo sentir ligeramente nervioso.

Ya en el interior, la sentó en la pequeña silla justo a lado de la mesita de madera, aclarando ligeramente su garganta para al momento hablar:

- ¿Ahora si me dirás que hacías tu merodeando en la orilla de la playa? – Se agachó para poder verla a la cara mientras hablaba.

- No estabas cuando me levanté. En seguida me preocupé, ya que no es lo usual en ti. Pensé que podías haber salido a pescar o algo así, por lo que me asomé por la puerta para verificar si estabas allí, pero no, y….. – Elsa casi se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su padre. Buenos recuerdos vinieron a su mente a causa de ello – Y la verdad es que estaba cansada de estar aquí encerrada. No sabía que el mar era tan violento en este lugar.

La mirada severa del muchacho le dio a entender que no estaba demasiado conformado.

- Lo siento – Terminó ella, bajando su mirada a sus manos, que jugaban.

- Te dije que no debías salir de aquí Elsa. Y no solo por la violencia del mar, si no porque, según me acaban de decir por allí, aquellos hombres siguen en tu constante búsqueda. Temo que, si se ponen a profundizar, podrían llegar aquí en poco tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

- Estuve en el pueblo. Por eso no me encontraste allí. Fui a saber como estaba la cosa, y, ante lo que escuché, busqué a un amigo que tengo por allí y… - Sus palabras eran cuidadosas – Conseguí un barco que te llevará, sana y salva, de vuelta a Arendelle.

Los ojos de la soberana se abrieron mucho, ante sus palabras.

Arendelle… hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ellos.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio? – Preguntó entonces.

- Claro. Mañana mismo, vendrá a buscarte para llevarte.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? – Tal respuesta la hizo sentir una especie de angustia que apretó con crueldad su pecho. Visto el dolor, colocó una mano en él, como si eso fuera a aliviarlo.

- Claro. Lo mejor es que, es que te vayas lo más pronto posible. A tu vida normal, a atender a tu pueblo. Además, tu hermana se debe estar jalando de las trenzas – El intentó reírse de esas últimas palabras, pero su mueca no cambió. Su rostro estaba sombrío, triste, deprimido; como si esas palabras le lastimaran en el alma.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Fue lo último que ella mencionó, bajando la vista hasta la mano que reposó en su pecho.

- Si bueno – El entonces se levantó, viendo entonces como de frío ella se estremeció. Amos con la conversación, habían olvidado que ella estaba empapada – Cielos, perdona. No recordaba que estabas en ese estado, voy a… He traído algunas cosas del pueblo, entre ellas unas toallas, así que, voy….voy a traerlas –El salió entonces por la puerta, sin mencionar nada más.

No tardó mucho en regresar, con las cosas que había dicho. Inmediatamente le hizo entrega a la chica de los objetos precisos para su aseo personal, de su alcurnia, para luego llevarla a las afueras, donde, para su sorpresa había construido otra parte de la casa, en la que, había colocado una bañera de un material que no pudo identificar.

- ¿Cómo haz hecho todo esto? – La muchacha le cuestionó, algo asombrada.

- Las sillas no son muy cómodas para dormir – Intentó a volver a bromear él – Por favor, tómate tu tiempo. El agua está en unos baldes por ahí –Señaló él, antes de girarse para buscar una cosa- Y quiero darte esto. Sé que tu vestido ya no es algo muy, cómodo para usar, y sé que no es la misma tela lujosa que sueles usar, pero te servirá para tu viaje de mañana.

Mientras esto decía, le hizo entrega a la muchacha de un vestido color azul marino, bastante sencillo, de asillas y falda amplia. Era bastante bonito; parecía haber sido escogido con cuidado. Ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mientras se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa.

- Sé que puedes hacerte cientos igual a ese, pero bueno… - Se disculpó él, encogiendo los hombros.

- No Hans, es hermoso. Muchas gracias – Fueron tan cálidas sus palabras, que hasta él consiguió dibujar una tímida sonrisa.

Luego de que se retirara, la joven entonces se esmeró en lavarse; la tierra acumulada aquellos días en su piel, la había vuelto oscura y poco agraciada; mas gracias a los jabones que se había encargado de hacerle llegar, cuando de la bañera salió, parecía de nuevo la Reina que realmente era.

Secó con esmero sus cabellos mojados, ahora brillantes y sedosos, para luego peinarlos con sumo cuidado. Ya en sus mejores fachas, de puso por último el vestido que le había el príncipe regalado. Tenía razón en que no era la clase de vestidos que ella cada día usaba, pero el solo hecho de que él se había acordado de traérselo, la hacía amarlo.

Tomó entre sus manos la preciada vestimenta, para colocársela, sintiendo como el tejido se deslizaba por su cuerpo, cuya sensación, por unos momentos, comparó con la de sus recuerdos de los besos de Hans. Un suspiro salió de su boca, ante ello, quedando luego pasmada con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Elsa? –Se preguntó a si misma, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, algo confundida.

Buscando no tener una respuesta para esa pregunta, la muchacha salió del cubículo, de vuelta a la cabaña. El pelirrojo, que preparando el almuerzo se encontraba, se quedó de piedra cuando ella entró a la casa; con los cabellos sueltos, lavada, y el vestido nuevo, parecía una completa diosa. No que antes no lo estuviera; porque ella hasta con un saco se vería bien.

Ella notó su mirada, y sin más le sonrió otra vez, pero sin atreverse a decir otra palabra.

La comida y el resto de la tarde transcurrió en completo silencio; los dos parecían estar en una clase de luto, que consistía en mantener la mirada baja, y solo observarse cuando estaban seguros de que el otro no lo veía.

Hans estaba devastado; el solo pensar que ella se iría, y no regresaría más, lo estaba poco a poco asesinando. ¿Pero qué haría? No podía dejarla allí, a merced de su madre, que buscaba nada más ni nada menos que su muerte. La amaba, la amaba demasiado como para soportar verla en una lápida, sepultada, y fría.

Ella debía estar ahí, viva. Viva y feliz, con su hermana a la que tanto quería, y un pueblo que la respetaba y admiraba. Y esa felicidad sería lo que a él lo mantendría con vida. La que le daría la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Tal vez, y algún día, el encontraría la forma de volver hasta ella y convertirla en su reina. Si. Viviría con ese sueño.

Las horas siguieron avanzando, y el sol finalmente abandonó los cielos, para dejarle espacio a su esposa Luna, que esa noche se encontraba completa y llena. Hans había terminado sus quehaceres, dejando lo siguiente que comerían una cazuela. Por suerte, había conseguido traer comida del pueblo, por lo que ese día habían dejado su dieta de pescado medio cocido. Elsa se encontraba sentada, como lo estuvo todos esos días, sentada sobre su cama, mas esta vez con un libro que el mismo también le había traído.

En el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el castillo, esta le había comentado su pasión por las novelas románticas, y no dudó en hacerle con uno para que pudiera en esas horas distraerse. Ella nuevamente se quedó anonadada, apreciando realmente el hecho de que él recordara todo esos detalles de ella.

Nunca nadie había tenido tantas atenciones tan amables con ella, y de él menos se las esperaba. Hoy realmente se había lucido. Y con lo del regreso a Arendelle, entonces ella supuso que desde siempre el había sido honesto. Desde el día que la encontró sobre la playa de sus tierras, veló por su seguridad y bienestar.

A pesar de todos sus maltratos, y de toda su desconfianza, él se había ahí mantenido. Siempre cuidando de ella.

Cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía en sus manos, lo llevó contra su pecho, con fuerza agarrándolo. Un millón de sentimientos comenzaron a revolotear por su pecho, haciendo que apretara sus labios. Su mente volaba entre ellos, a pesar de para nada comprenderlos; y en un intento de luchar contra ellos, solo dolor sentía. Era como si estos estuvieran decididos a florecer en ella, y de ansiedad enloquecerla.

- ¿Tan apasionado está el libro? –Escuchó del otro lado de la habitación al joven príncipe, que terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas.

Ruborizándose al verse descubierta, Elsa tomó su posición inicial, dejando esta vez el libro a un lado, y negando con la cabeza.

- No es que, yo… -Ella su garganta aclaró – Olvídalo.

- Bueno. Todavía falta un rato para poner la cena en marcha, así que, yo saldré a airearme un poco afuera ¿De acuerdo? – Ella intentó replicar – No te preocupes. No iré lejos. Si me necesitas, estaré por allí.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

La muchacha se quedó entonces allí sola, iluminada por la luz de las velas. No le agradó el hecho de quedarse sola, pero no le podía impedir que se fuera. Intentó evadir entonces los pensamientos que la acosaban, volviendo al libro que cerca tenía. Pero cada palabra de este, no hacía más que revolverle un poco más las mariposas que habían creado un nido en su estómago, llevándola a imaginar pequeñas fantasías en las que el pelirrojo era el protagonista.

Ya alarmada, decidió que debía salir de allí antes de que esas imágenes empeoraran. Apagando las velas con el movimiento de un dedo, salió de la casa, en busca de la compañía de Hans. Tal vez este la regañaría, y discutirían, lo que la distraería. Pero cuando logró divisarlo, el estaba sentado sobre una especie de piedra enorme, colocada en una parte demasiado alejada de lo que debería de la playa. El agua a ella llegaba, pero casi nada. Estaba sola, como si por una mala jugaba del destino, ella allí hubiera quedado varada.

Su corazón dio un brinco, al verlo en aquella situación que pudo haberse señalado como melancólica; con la vista fija en el mar, lucía una pose de desánimo total, como si realmente alguien hubiera muerto. La Luna le iluminaba la cara, e incluso en la distancia, su belleza masculina era clara y sofocante.

En un paso decidido, se encaminó hasta donde de él estaba, sin siquiera preguntarle si podía serle de compañía. Se subió justo a su lado, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en una de sus maniobras para lograr su cometido.

Ya llegando a la superficie plana donde él se encontraba, la platinada se colocó bien su vestido, al sentarse elegantemente justo a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, mientras observaban hacia el mismo punto, entregándose probablemente a millones de pensamientos, que aunque distintos, eran los mismos.

Las estrellas parecían brillar esa noche con una fuerza especial, revoloteando a lado de su madre, que iluminaba a la triste pareja.

- El cielo está, precioso esta noche –Se atrevió la chica a comentar, sin apartar su vista del horizonte.

Al principio no hubo respuesta, lo que ella interpretó como un rechazo a su presencia. Pensó en marcharse en esos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera intentar moverse, su voz oyó:

- Solía venir aquí desde que era pequeño. Para huir de las maldades de mis hermanos, y de la severidad de mis padres – Una mueca torcida, que pudo haberse considerado una sarcástica sonrisa, en su rostro apareció – Imaginarás que estaría aquí todos los días.

Ella solo asintió, cohibida por la historia que ahora el solo contaba.

- Nunca creas que fue sencillo. Nunca lo fue. Yo no quería, no quería nada de lo que allí ocurrió – Con cierta angustia, el rostro con una mano se tapó, como si quisiera evitar que ella viera su dolor – Pero sé que pasaré el resto de mi vida pagando aquello que hice.

Entonces, ella comprendió a lo que él se estaba refiriendo; de un momento a otro el tema había cambiado, esta vez tocando la incidencia de Arendelle.

- Hans, no hables de esa manera. No tienes que seguir atormentándote por aquello que quedó en el pasado.

-¡Pero no puedo! No puedo evitar, simplemente, el verte, y recordar que tuve la capacidad de levantar una espada contra ti. No puedo vivir con eso.

- Hans – Ella le habló, esta vez solo seguida por su instinto, tomando la mano que usaba para ocultar su rostro, y envolviéndola en sus manos – No tienes porqué. Estás perdonado, al menos por mi parte, y por la de mi pueblo. Siempre lo haz estado. No sigas cargando con ese peso.

El solo se le quedó observando, quedándose sin palabras al sentir la suavidad de sus manos sobre la de él. La acariñaban con dulzura, mientras con timidez le sonreía.

- No sé que te habrá llevado a ello; pero estás perdonado – Finalizó ella, sin apartar sus manos.

El suspiró.

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabes. Y que amaría contártelas, una por una. Pero, créeme cuando te digo, que este no es el momento preciso para saberlas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué cosas?

- Toda la verdad acerca de la razón de esos días, y también, lo que ahora contra ti se está desarrollando – Él notó entonces que ella estaba a punto de explotar en preguntas, pero no se lo permitió- Pero tienes que prometerme que no exigirás por ninguna respuesta hasta que yo crea que es el momento de saberlas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, y decepción, odiando el hecho de quedar con la intriga. ¿Qué querría decir con ello exactamente? ¿Habría algo por detrás de lo ocurrido los días de su coronación y huida en Arendelle? ¿Qué sabía de lo que ocurría? Su mente parecía una estampida de vacas en pleno desarrollo, que la estaban dejando estampada contra el sucio suelo. Ya que, pro mucho que ella deseara conocer esas inquietudes, el no se las diría. No al menos ahora.

En un asentimiento de resignación, ella finalmente liberó su mano, que mucho de ella no se llegó a alejar.

- ¿Qué pasará contigo? Digo, cuando me vaya. ¿Qué harás? – Entonces ella preguntó, llegando esa atormentadora duda a su mente.

- No te preocupes por lo que pase conmigo. Yo estaré bien. Al menos por los momentos.

- ¿Cómo que por los momentos? ¿Crees que ellos vendrán a por ti? – La inquietud en ella se presentó, horrorizándose con la idea de que lo llegaran a encontrar.

- Es muy posible – Su risa fue tan sombría que su preocupación empeoró – Pero no te sobresaltes demasiado, ellos, aunque me encuentren, no me matarán. Soy esencial para su método, y si me matan, nunca sabrán ni podrán a ti llegar.

Elsa no supo realmente si eso le debía alegrar o angustiar más.

- Por favor, debes…..debes prometerme que no permitirás que te hagan daño – Habló ella entonces, del corazón, ganándose devuelta la fija mirada del príncipe – No quiero, no quiero que te lastimen.

- ¿A pesar de todo? ¿Realmente deseas que yo esté a salvo? – La incredulidad se expresó en sus palabras.

- Si. No me preguntes como, ni porqué. Pero no podría vivir sabiendo que te ocurrió algo malo, por mi causa. No quiero que te arriesgues en salvarme. Yo no soy tan débil, puedo librar mis batallas bien, sola.

- Y lo entiendo. Pero yo tampoco podría vivir, sabiendo que estás en riesgo, y sin yo hacer nada. Sé que no eres débil, pero prefiero dejar mi vida en tu protección, que tenerla y tu no.

Y ante esas confesiones, el sosiego regresó, ambos incapaces de mencionar nada más.

Llegando ya bien, las horas un poco más tardías de la noche, es que el pelirrojo decidió que era hora de volver a la cabaña, para cenar y descansar. La muchacha nada objetó mientras ambos volvían a la casa, ofreciéndose a serle de ayuda a la hora de la cocina. Ella nunca lo había hecho; sus años encerrada en la habitación le habían impedido hacer demasiadas cosas que adoraba. Y la cocina era una de ellas; a pesar de en absoluto desconocerla.

Por lo que se vio, entonces, junto al pelirrojo, cortando legumbres al paso de una tortuga, vertiendo con torpeza un vaso de agua al suelo, y casi quemándose al fuego colocar la olla. Pero se divertía, nunca había hecho tales, y la experiencia le estaba siendo completamente nueva.

Terminada, los dos volvieron a llenarse, dando por acabada la jornada así del día.

El viento que entraba, movía con ligereza la pequeña llama de las velas que reposaban en la mesita de noche que a lado de la cama había.

- Quiero que esta noche duermas en la cama – Le comentó Elsa, luego de haberse cambiado el vestido que le había regalado, por una bata para dormir que ella mismo había creado.

- No lo creo. Esta es tu última noche aquí, no permitiré que duermas en una silla – Se negó este entonces, acomodando como podía la cama para ella.

Bajo su negación, ella el ceño frunció. No quería en absoluto que el siguiera descansando, si se podía llamar de esa manera, ya que casi pasaba la noche en vela, en aquella sillita sin respaldo si quiera. No era justo.

- Por favor, Hans. No quiero que sigas durmiendo tan poco. No sé como haz aguantado durante estos días, pero no voy a permitir que siga ocurriendo. Eso hace mal.

- Ya te dije que no hace falta. En la silla estoy muy bien – Eso ella nunca se lo creería, y él lo sabía – Te prometo que intentaré descansar lo más que pueda.

- Y yo te digo que no quiero que lo hagas – Su terquedad era máxima, y cruzando sus brazos volvió a intentarlo – Aunque sea, ¿Si aceptarías que los dos en ella durmiéramos? Admito que es una proposición poco apropiada, pero dadas las circunstancias, es la opción más viable para los dos, considerando que ninguno piensa de su idea desistir.

Es probable que en eso tengas razón; pero sigo creyendo que mi idea es lo mejor. Como mencionas, no es la proposición más apropiada – El se volvió a sorprender por las palabras de ella, y aunque ya habían compartido una cama alguna vez, esta era estrecha, por lo que estaría muy cerca de ella. Demasiado.

La discusión perduró, hasta que Elsa llevara la delantera y ganara la decisión. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se veían sentados sobre esta, en una amplia y larga conversación sobre el libro que ella leía.

- El galán de la protagonista, es casi insufrible para mí. Demasiado seco y distante para mi gusto – Le comentó, mientras viajaban por las páginas en busca de los mejores momentos para ella.

- ¿Así como yo? ¿Insufrible y pretencioso?

- ¿De qué hablas? Tú no eres nada parecido a este. Bajo todos esos tus defectos, está ese maravilloso caballero que se presentó ante mi aquella noche de coronación. Y sé que de una u otra manera, el existe en el lado bueno.

Ella habló sin ningún tapujo, a pesar de arrepentirse de ser tan directa después. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado a dejar que su lengua se guiara por el corazón, más que por la razón, y eso comenzaba a darle problemas. Pero era tan fácil hablar con él…. Como si el nunca fuera a juzgarla por nada.

- A veces no la conozco, Reina Elsa – Él le dijo, entonces, por primera vez en el día, algo divertido – Hace un par de días, hasta la muerte me deseaba. Y ahora, me elogia. Me preocupa su alteza me preocupa.

La platinada sus ojos entonces viró, soltando una risa con sus palabras.

- ¡Deja de ser idiota! –Con el libro lo golpeó, sin mala intención, mientras el todavía se burlaba – Nunca te he deseado la muerte, y no es razón para burlarse. Ese día estaba realmente angustiada. Creía que me matarías, o me torturarías. O tal vez algo peor.

- Lamento profundamente que hayas creído eso. Pero, lo entiendo de cierto modo. Las cosas no estaban jugando mucho a mi favor ese día. Y como dicen; gana fama y échate a dormir – Sus hombros encogió, adoptando otra vez su tono serio.

- Si, pero bueno. No quiero que hablemos de eso. No me gusta recordar esas cosas, ni menos que por ello te vayas a sentir mal… - Ella estaba hablando cuando, de un momento a otro, la mano del muchacho, su barbilla entre sus dedos tomó. No le dio tiempo para reaccionar, ni para algo mencionar.

El solo se aproximó, tan rápido y tan lento como para permitir que perdiera la respiración; y en lo que una eternidad, y un momento le pareció, se encontró, con los labios del muchacho los suyos muy dulcemente presionando.

No supo entonces por un momento que hacer; la sorpresa la había dominado, y la razón parecía no responder. Su sangre corría fervientemente por sus venas, y en lo más remoto de su interior, su corazón saltó, palpitando con una fuerza extrema. Nada le respondía, nada excepto sus emociones que gritaban por que lo besara de vuelta.

Porque era él, todo lo que quería. A pesar de que bien no comprendiera eso.

No queriendo que el se llegara a apartar, ni deseando esperar más, Elsa a su beso correspondió, casi con desesperación, permitiendo a ambos explorar sus labios.

El mundo pareció se detener, mientras los brazos de la muchacha por su cuello se movían, rodeándolo. El la imitó, pero con su cintura; la aproximó lo más que pudo, maravillándose con la sensación que su frío cuerpo le causaba, al chocar contra el suyo, que ardía. Sus labios apenas se detenían, pero la respiración se perdía.

Tomando el aire que había perdido, ambos sus mejillas con una mano acariciaban. No hubo palabras, no hubo nada.

Solo se encargaron de sentir, el amor del otro entre besos y abrazos, sin atreverse a más lejos llegar. No era el momento para ello.

La noche en ello se resumió; y cuando la mañana llegó, John a ambos los encontró, abrazados, y no deseando separarse. Pero el tiempo corría, y Elsa precisaba despertarse; así que cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver al chico del castillo, que había sido al que Hans le había pedido el favor.

Esta no deseaba irse, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Que si el despertara y ahí la encontrara, probablemente se enojaría, y se encargaría de que al día siguiente fuera enviada de vuelta a Arendelle. Por lo que, con una mano en el corazón, ella se vio despidiéndose del dormido joven, con un ligero beso en los labios que no lo consiguiera despertar.

Observándolo, el a causa de sus sueños, sonreía, como si estuviera viviendo el mejor día de su vida. Esto hizo que una lágrima cual procedencia no supo reconocer, su mejilla recorriera, y dejando un papel sobre la mesa, la muchacha atravesó la puerta, camino al barco que lejos de él la llevaría.

- Adiós – Ella entonces en la puerta se despidió, antes de seguir adelante, donde un apurado muchacho le exigía con molestia que continuara su camino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hooola señoritas! ¿Como están?¿Con lágrimas en los ojos? Si yo también. <strong>_

_**Este capítulo realmente a estado intenso. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Me salí mucho de los personajes? No lo sé. Yo realmente creo que me esforcé mucho, a pesar de no conseguir pasar de las 5.700 palabras. **_

_**No sé a que se deberá eso. ¿Será a la falta de personas secundarios de lo que relatar? Es probable. Pero eso está por acabar, puesto que en los siguientes capítulos, el resto del cast entrará a escena. Tendremos a Olaf, a Anna y Kristtof, después de 11 capítulos sin nada saber de ellos. Y si esto les pareció dramático, esperen a ver los que vienen xD **_

_**Me tirarán piedras xD Okno. **_

_**Bueno, solo espero realmente de todo corazón, que lo hayan disfrutado, y que por favor, por lo que más quieran, déjenme un review aunque solo diga "Me encanta". Les aseguro que me dan una razón para sonreír aunque sea un poquito cada mañana. **_

_**Como siempre, acepto críticas, recomendaciones, etc etc. **_

_**Espero que estén muy bien;**_

_**Con mucho amor;**_

_**La Bruja Violet**_


	12. Cartas de Amor

La platinada, a paso lento se alejó, siguiendo al joven que no se tomó la molestia de esperar por ella. Iba en una desenfrenada carrera, como si deseara fervientemente salir de ese lugar como fuera.

Parecía echar chispas; con sus hombros tensos y erguidos, daba zancadas por la arena, apretando la mandíbula al sus zapatos quedar completamente enterrados en ella. Elsa apenas reparaba en esto; solo podía escucharlo murmurar grotescas palabras que parecían resonar en sus oídos, empeorando su humor, deprimiéndose al no ver ninguna clase de consideración ante ella, o su tristeza.

Atravesó con la mirada baja la piedra ahuecada, encaminándose al puerto donde enormes velas blancas en la lejanía la saludaban. Estaba libre de cualquier símbolo que representara a las Islas, casi pasando desapercibido ante su falta de tamaño.

Las olas lo mecían, cual cuna, siendo el sonido del viento su nana.

La extrema calma, los arrullaba, llevando a la muchacha a rodearse con sus brazos, y así misma estrecharse. Sobre estos, ella portaba el vestido de suave tejido azul, que pegaba en su abrazo a su cuerpo. En el aroma de Hans permanecía, y con vehemencia la invadían.

Sus dedos arrugaban el vestido, pero no parecía importarse. En su mente la imagen del muchacho permanecía, como si él fuera quién la sujetaba. Oh… como deseaba que así fuera. Como deseaba dar en ese momento la vuelta y regresar a aquella estrecha e incómoda cama. Para regresar a aquel calor que la había acariciado por toda la madrugada.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el obsequio que sostenía, luego de llegar a la rampa que al barco la subiría.

No había vuelta atrás. Lo mejor eso sería.

Deslizándose por la cubierta, se sentó en un viejo barril, observando el horizonte que la mañana alzaba. No notó si John la acompañaba, o cuando fue que el barco comenzó a moverse. Solo veía como el enorme castillo, en el que había vivido esos días, y del que había huido no hacía mucho, de su visión se alejaba, su corazón terminando de en pedazos romperlo.

Pero entre sus lágrimas inconsientes, ella hizo un juramento; a esas playas volvería.

De algún modo; pero lo haría.

* * *

><p>Dos días fue el tiempo que ella tardó en oír al capitán del barco, que había "Tierra a la vista". El incansable sonar de las pisadas de los pocos marines que abordaban, taladraban su mente, despertándola de un sueño que se había mantenido aquellas horas de viaje. No había probado bocado; luego de su promesa al partir el barco, había sido llevada al camarote, donde se negó a volver a salir, ignorando la preocupación y constante insistencia de los que en el barco habitaban.<p>

Descongeló la puerta, que la había mantenido helada para que nadie la molestara. Salió a la proa, donde todos se preparaban para desembarcar.

- Majestad, ya estamos llegando. Bienvenida a casa – Un hombre que había pasado por su lado le comentó, con una sonrisa completa en el rostro. Lucía alegría en su rostro algo ensuciado, algo despeinado, y llevando un par de cuerdas en sus manos.

La muchacha apenas se la devolvió, asintiéndole con amabilidad para no dejarlo entristecido.

Siguió avanzando, apoyándose en uno de los bordes, para así poder observar el paisaje que ahora, ante sus cansados ojos se extendía.

Arendelle.

El inmenso castillo, se alzaba imponente sobre los tejados rojos de las confortables casas, todas pegadas unas a las otras, dándole la impresión, por un momento, de que el fiordo, estaba demasiado lleno.

¿Desde cuando la población había crecido tanto? Fue el primer pensamiento que la abordó, cuestionándoselo en silencio.

En esa falta de atención, apenas vio que la mayoría de lo habitantes que ahora con tanta insistencia procuraba contar, se formaban en el puerto, hundiéndose en un bullicio que parecía eterno.

La noticia del regreso de la soberana había finalmente llegado a sus oídos, y solo avistar el barco, todos habían salido a celebrar lleno de dicha. Su gobernante había regresado en completa salud, y no había algo que los alegrara más.

Entre ellos, una pelirroja risueña se abría camino, saltando y gritando, olvidándose de controlar la emoción que sentía.

Tras ella, un dúo enérgico la seguía. Tropezándose en donde podía, un rubio intentaba el paso seguirle, entre risas y gimoteos de exalto.

El siguiente compañero había sobresaltando a los habitantes, que se quedaron aterrados con la imagen; un gracioso muñeco de nieve, que una nube portaba, corría entre graciosas e infantiles risas entre ellos, a la princesa pecosa siguiendo.

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf se posicionaron entonces al borde del camino de madera, dejando un espacio libre para el tablón que colocarían para la mujer que bajaría.

Pero, Elsa todo eso ignoró; cuando el ancla al agua bajó, y el barco paró, solo fue entonces llevada con elegancia a la tierra que la esperaba. Vestía ropa adecuada para su posición, siendo una corona la única cosa que le faltaba. Abrazada, y con todavía el vestido en sus manos, se abrió paso entre la multitud, que de un momento a otro en un silencio se sepultó.

La imagen de la Reina era penosa; por la falta de alimento, su rostro había empalidecido, y algo de peso había perdido. Encorvada, y en una clara visión de derrotada, ignoró a su familia que laminaba anonadada, y se encaminó al castillo, en un carruaje que la esperaba.

Nadie dijo más nada.

La soberana fue trasladada hasta su hogar, donde de inmediato volvió de vestido cambiarse, y en su despacho se encerró. La palabra a nadie le dirigió.

En los siguientes días, solo Kai tuvo el placer de intercambiar algunas palabras con su majestad, que solo abandonaba el despacho para en su cama descansar. Una sombra pareció entonces rodear el castillo, donde solo silencio y tristeza había.

Ante la actitud de su hermana, Anna se había quedado en una interminable situación de angustia; ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada, y no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Ni una mirada. Cada vez que la esperaba a fuera del despacho, ella a paso cansado se dirigía a su habitación, mirando hacia el suelo y cerrando sus oídos a sus palabras.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol, dio el aviso de que el nuevo día llegado, la princesa con él se levantó, preparándose para empezar como era debida la mañana. Debía mantener su constancia y su buen humor, ya que ese día, Elsa podría dirigirse finalmente hacia ella. Bajando con emoción las escaleras, la pelirroja caminó hasta el salón comedor, donde le esperaría un abundante desayuno que duplicaría sus energías.<p>

Pero estas de inmediato se vieron reducidas, al notar, que más una ves, su hermana no había bajado a comer, siendo la respuesta de Gerda la misma de siempre:

- Pidió que la bandeja le fuera trasladada a su despacho.

Ante esta, no muy nueva noticia, Anna en la silla se desplomó, concentrándose entonces en masticar su comida. El proceso tardó bastante tiempo; sus movimientos eran lentos, y su apetito era muy poco.

- Buenos Días, princesa – Kristoff ante su sorpresa por la puerta apareció, portando un pequeño y modesto ramo de rosas que con vergüenza le entregó – Pensé que te alegría el día – El montañés le comentó, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa que resaltó las mínimas pecas que sus mejillas rodeaban.

- Kristoff, son hermosas – Ella le contestó entonces, levantándose de un salto de la silla para abrazarlo, con el regalo en una de sus manos – Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Algún progreso con tu hermana?

- Pues, igual que siempre. Ella no quiere hablar, y se ensaña en comer en su escritorio. No ha salido de ahí desde que llegó. Solo trabaja, y luego regresa a dormir. Es todo lo que hace. – Anna le ofreció parte del banquete que tenía enfrente, haciéndole un gesto para que con ella se sentara. Partió un pan, mientras seguía hablando – De ves en cuando llega consigo una especie de vestido de color del mar. Lo abraza contra si como si fuera oro, y si alguien intenta llevárselo, o lavarlo, se pone como una fiera y le cierra la puerta en la cara. Al menos, es eso lo que en las cocinas se encuentra.

- ¿Ahora te juntas con el personal de la cocina? – El rió un poco, con la intención de hacerla reír.

-Son las únicas personas que tengo cuando, tú y Olaf no están. Además, se escuchan cosas interesantes ahí. Esas mujeres conocen a todo y a todos.

Con un asentimiento por parte del rubio, la comida continuó, manteniendo conversaciones sobre su arduo trabajo, o incluso del clima que en esa temporada los aturdía.

Mientras esto sucedía, un gracioso muñeco de nieve caminaba con alegría por los pasillos del castillo, sosteniendo entre sus manitos de madera una caja de chocolates, de la que ya unos cuantos se había comido. Su graciosa boquita estaba algo manchada por ellos, lo que daba una visión más adorable de su persona.

Avanzando con gracia, se dirigió al despacho de la reina, donde sin preguntar, al momento entró. No le costó en nada abrir la puerta; quitándose su brazo, conseguía alzarlo hasta la manija, la cual abría. Tomando de nuevo la caja, entró con otra risita a la habitación, en donde una Elsa un poco enojada se encontraba.

- Hola, majestad –Dijo el muñeco aproximándose de ella, sin notar el mal humor que la había invadido al ver la puerta abrir.

Al ella darse cuenta de quién era su "entrometido", como así lo había empezado a llamar a todo aquel que se metía en aquel cuarto, su ceño relajó, y casi una expresión de ternura colocó.

-Hey, Olaf. ¿Cómo estás? – La reina la pluma con la que escribía soltó, y en el suelo luego de levantarse, se arrodilló.

No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto; su sorprendente creación, en la que solo la vida corría, no había cambiado en nada; su nube personal lo mantenía fría, y así, siempre en pie.

- Algo preocupado, eminencia – Le comentó él, que tenía en sus manos todavía el regalo – Me temo que su tristeza tiene preocupados a todos en el castillo. Por eso es que estoy aquí; vine a traerle este regalo.

Entonces la caja a sus manos le extendió.

- Oh Olaf, te agradezco el gesto. Pero yo no estoy triste – La mentira fue tan evidente, que hasta ella de un solo golpe calló.

- No tiene que mentir, Alteza. Sabemos que algo anda mal. No le exigiré que me de una respuesta; ya me alegra que me haya dejado entrar aquí..

- Dime Elsa. No debes ser formal conmigo – Ella dejó el paquete sobre la mesa, antes de volverse a él de nuevo – Te agradezco tu consideración. Pero creo que realmente no estoy en situación de contar lo que me sucede. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo en mejorar… De todas maneras, no lo entenderían.

- Tal vez yo no, pero tu hermana sí. Está muy preocupada por ti, y realmente desea hablarte. La angustia apenas la deja dormir de noche – El muñeco se sentó en el suelo mientras hablaba, jugando con sus pies. La escena era realmente adorable.

La platinada no supo entonces qué decir. Ella sabía muy bien que su hermana estaba desesperada por conocer algunas respuestas, y le dolía muchísimo tener que ignórala cada noche que a su cuarto se retiraba. Algún día tendría que enfrentarla. Pero; ¿Qué le diría?

Si ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente lo que le sucedía. Solo podía sentir, un terrible vacío en su interior, que la separación le había dejado. Un vacío que ni su hogar había llenado.

Ella bajó la mirada, y volvió a su trabajo, dejando al amiguito acompañarla durante las siguientes horas. Este se dedicaba a contarle los últimos acontecimientos que en su ausencia surgieron, mientras ella se encargaba de sus deberes, conservándose en silencio mientras oía.

El día transcurrió en eso, y los siguientes a su ves fueron iguales. Elsa apreciaba la compañía del nevado que había creado, al que de ves en cuando le contó una que otra cosa sobre lo que había pasado.

Pero nunca mencionando al pelirrojo que en ese estado la mantenía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué mantenía en secreto ese acelerado palpitar que su corazón hacía, cuando a su mente su nombre venía?

Y por más que quería, contestarse a eso no podía. Solo conocía ese placentero dolor, que en las noches le venía, al recordar con sus ojos cerrados, sus eternas caricias…

* * *

><p>Otra semana en eso voló.<p>

Los días transcurrían con tanta sencillez, y rapidez, que a la soberana la dejaban anonadada. No estaba acostumbrada a que el tiempo le pasara así de deprisa; es como si este deseara que cualquier cosa pasara.

Y algo así fue; una mañana algo calurosa, esta despertó con el constante sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta. Ella resopló, molesta por el sonido, y con casi un grito poco adecuado, preguntó de quién se trataba.

- Soy yo su majestad. Lamento mucho despertarla – Kai dijo del otro lado de la puerta, con una voz tímida, y correcta – Pero llegó una correspondencia para usted – Elsa estuvo a punto de decirle que la dejara en el escritorio, hasta que, la puerta el hombre abrió, para susurrarle lo último que debía – Es de las Islas del sur.

Ante esas palabras, la muchacha de su cama saltó, con sus ojos muy abiertos y asombrados. ¿Una carta de las Islas del sur? ¿De quién sería? Por un momento pensó que podía ser por parte de la reina, o de las personas que habitaban en el castillo.

Pero eso no podía ser, nadie se había enterado de su partida. Y dudaba que Hans le hubiera permitido a John comentar algo sobre ello.

Hans….. ¿Sería de él la carta?

El corazón le brincó.

- ¿Dice de quién es? – Preguntó ella, acomodando de instinto su bata, recordando que no estaba en sus mejores fachas.

- No, su majestad. Me temo que es anónima, pero proviene de allá. ¿Tiene idea de quién podría ser? – Entonces si era.

Era de Hans. Debía ser de Hans.

Sin decir una palabra, la platinada de las manos del consejero la carta arrancó, y sorprendiéndolo, de la habitación corriendo salió.

Sin arreglarse, ni preocuparse, se dirigió a una diferente habitación del castillo, en el tercer piso, donde le serían difícil encontrar.

El cuarto tenía un enorme y precioso ventanal, por donde la luz con intensidad entraba. Era fresco, y acogedor también.

Esa hubiera sido su habitación si no hubiera estado en un piso tan arriba.

Sin más demora, se dejó caer en la cama sin funda, y observó el sobre que en sus manos portaba. Era cierto que no llevaba ningún nombre, ni ningún tipo de sello. Si quiera una bandera, o un símbolo patrio.

Nada.

Solo era un sobre blanco, con el nombre de Elsa, en una elegante y preciosa letra. Ella lo apretó entre sus manos, con cierto nerviosismo. ¿La abriría?

Claro que si. Más bien, debía. No podía quedarse ahí, esperando que la hoja hablara por si. Debía conocer su contenido, y sobretodo, quién se la había escrito.

Temblorosa, y dejando escapar uno de sus tan preocupados suspiros, abrió entonces el contenedor de papel, del cual una amplia hoja blanca sacó. Una hoja blanca plagada de la misma hermosa caligrafía en cada parte de ella, del derecho y del revés.

Ella tomó un amplio respiro antes de comenzar a leer:

"_Querida Elsa; te confieso que en estos momentos que estas palabras te escribo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que debería decir. _

_Honestamente, no sé ni siquiera por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Solo sé que, necesitaba saber algo de ti. Como estás. Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que te marchaste de aquí, y la verdad es que, en mi desesperación, apenas mi nombre puedo recordar. Sé que eso suena extremadamente ridículo; y creerás que no es más que una de mis manipulaciones absurdas (Tu paranoia me ha contagiado también)_

_Por eso creo, que, es hora de hacerte entender, de alguna manera, y aunque no sea la más apropiada y la correcta, lo errada que estás (Si es que eso piensas). La historia que te voy a contar, las palabras que en esto voy a mencionar, son las más honestas que alguna vez he dicho o escrito, y que si en este momento te las digo, es porque realmente necesito que esto en tu mente por siempre quede. _

Mientras ella esto leía, la respiración se le aceleró.

_Una mañana, un barco a Arendelle llegó. Era una preciosa mañana de Julio, y el pueblo entero se regocijaba. Volverían a tener a una gobernante digna de su tierra; la felicidad en el aire se percibía. _

_Mi caballo blanco, Sitron, y yo, descendimos del navío, con la mente llena de planes e ideas erradas. _

_Todos a mi alrededor trabajaban, y con bullicio y esfuerzo preparaban la celebración que se avecinaba. Yo deseaba explorar un poco, pero primero me aventuraría a observar de cerca el que sería pronto mi castillo. _

_Monté sobre él, y cabalgué un tiempo por el pueblo, a espera de que las puertas finalmente fueran abiertas. _

_No tardó mucho en suceder; pude observar como la gente se amontonaba deprisa para entrar en los terrenos del castillo. Me mezclé con ellos, permitiéndole a uno de los guardias trasladar a Sitron a uno de los establos del castillo. _

_Todo a mi vista fue agradable; mi primer pensamiento, egocéntrico y egoísta, fue que era el lugar perfecto para imponerme como Rey. _

_Pero, entonces, mientras mí vista a las ventanas dirigía, en mi continuo examine, noté que las puertas de uno de los balcones se abría. Pensé que podría tratarse de alguno de los sirvientes que con esmero las ventanas limpiando se encontraría, pero en su lugar, tú apareciste. Adornada con un vestido de colores negro, verde y una capa en tonos morado, te asomabas por él, con la gracia de una soberana. _

_Y mi respiración pareció detenerse. _

_Murmurabas algo, como si cantaras. No lo alcancé a oír, puesto que el bullicio era ensordecedor; tu rostro demostraba la más grande de las tristezas, y aún así, me pareciste la mujer más hermosa que había alguna vez visto. _

Un suspiro entonces de su boca salió.

_Supe entonces que eras tu la que sería coronada. Había llegado con las intenciones macabras de casarme con la nueva mandataria para con el trono quedarme. Pero al verte, esas intenciones se desvanecieron en el aire, y todo lo que en el momento vino a mi mente, era poder acercarme a ti, y conocerte. _

_Luego de eso, había seguido mi recorrido, inundando en pensamientos, paseando de nuevo por el puerto, donde conocí a tu hermana. Una graciosa y pecosa muchacha, que iba cantando y que por error, se topó de un golpe con mi caballo. La ayudé a levantar, y algunas palabras intercambiamos. Por su culpa de traje me tuve que cambiar, puesto que al agua caí no mucho después de que a tu coronación se dirigiera. _

_Al verte coronada, confirmé entonces la grandeza de tu elegancia y belleza, dando por sentado que a ti llegaría de cualquier manera. Pero tú constante rechazo, a las horas de la cena, me llevaron a la realidad de que tú no deseabas con nadie contactar. Eso lastimó mi ya oscuro corazón, llevándome entonces a regresar a mi plan anterior; a la corona llegar, sin importar como. _

_Y el resto sabes ya como ocurrió. _

_Nunca merecí tu perdón, y mismo así me lo entregaste la última noche que estuviste aquí. No comprendí el por qué, pero me satisface de tal manera, que ya no me importa saber. _

_No sé si te interesa, pero ahora mismo estoy bien. Me mantengo en la cabaña, y esta carta se te será enviada, gracias a las hábiles manos del chico John. Todos estos favores se le serán recompensados, no te vayas a preocupar. _

_La razón por la que todavía me mantengo oculto, todavía no la debes saber. Hay algunas cosas que aún debes ignorar; la historia de amor fue lo único relatado en esta carta. Pero las verdaderas intenciones, y razones de lo ocurrido continuarán siendo desconocidas para ti, hasta que yo considere que es él momento apropiado._

_Solo quiero que sepas, y que siempre en tu mente lo mantengas, que desde esa mañana en Arendelle que te vi, enamorado como un idiota he estado por ti. _

_En estos momentos de incertidumbre, que no tengo conocimiento de si algún día te volveré a ver, creí que era conveniente que lo supieras. Esto liberará mi alma de más una carga, y sé que si algún día vuelves, podré entonces demostrártelo libremente. _

_No será esta la última carta que recibirás; aunque no te interesen o no me contestes, continuarán hasta el último día que tenga con vida. Eres la única razón por la que aquí continúo, y el saber que alguien busca tu muerte me mantiene siempre alerta y en tu cuidado permanente. Puedes hacer lo que quieras; quemarlas, devolverlas, botarlas. Pero siempre que pueda haré que lleguen a tus manos, y espero que con toda mi alma siempre las leas. _

_Sin más que agregar, de ti me despido; _

_Por siempre tuyo; _

_Hans."_

Como si en hielo se hubiera convertido, la muchacha permaneció allí, petrificada, durante no supo cuanto tiempo. Sus ojos eran lo único de ella que se movían, analizando y releyendo la carta de cabo a rabo, como si de una, no la hubiese entendido.

Todo en su mente giraba, y su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban.

- Él me ama – Dijo entonces, casi en un grito, sin ninguna expresión en la cara – Él me ama – La frase continuó repitiéndose a toda voz, incansablemente una y otra vez, como buscando creérsela.

Dios; ¿El realmente la amaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Importaba saber el por qué? ¡El la amaba!

Por eso la había protegido todo ese tiempo; por eso se desvivía por mantenerla a salvo y con vida. ¡Todo empezaba a tener sentido en ese momento!

Abrazó entonces contra si la carta, con una cierta emoción que ella no supo identificar; incluso también se rió. Una extraña sensación de euforia recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y seguir riendo como si tuviera 5 años nuevamente. Se dejó caer en la suavidad del colchón, por el cual rodó un tiempo, con el papel sujeto.

Nunca había leído palabras más tiernas, y románticas; nunca nadie le había dedicado algo, que, para ella, en esos momentos, era lo más hermoso que le habían alguna vez dado. Si recordaba claro, las palabras que John a ella le dedicó; pero fueron tan nulas para ella que no las catalogaba en nada que se considerara hermoso.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que encontraran a la Reina. Había desaparecido desde que Kai le había entregado su correspondencia, y no habían sabido más nada de ella. Y como se comenzaron a preocupar, la búsqueda en el castillo dio lugar.

Olaf y Anna, que se unieron a ella, casi se lo habían tomado como una búsqueda del tesoro; intentaban reírse y bromear cuando entraban a una habitación, buscando dentro de los armarios y entre las sábanas de las camas.

Ellos sabían bien que Elsa estaba allí, solo que bien escondida para que más una vez no la encontraran.

Cuando finalmente dieron con la habitación, encontraron a la platinada profundamente dormida sobre la colcha, sujetando todavía el papel que con insistencia había leído toda aquella mañana.

Parecía en sueños, sonreír, y abrazándola con fuerza, casi se hacía una bolita sobre la cama.

Con más tranquilidad, la llevaron entonces a su cama original, buscando no despertarla, y acomodándola correctamente. Pero la curiosidad de Anna había sido picada impertinentemente por la carta, la cual, tomó en secreto luego de que todos dejaran a la Reina descansar.

Con ella en las manos, se escabulló hasta su habitación, donde sin permiso la revisó y analizó.

* * *

><p>Elsa no había querido abrir los ojos, hasta bien entrada la tarde; sus emociones la habían dejado realmente exhausta, y los sueños que por su mente pasaron la mantenían bien enganchada a la cama. Y en ellos continuaba, cuando, un golpe terrible se escuchó a las entradas de su cuarto.<p>

La puerta se había abierto con una violencia extrema, tirando un jarrón que reposaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. La rubia se exaltó por el sonido, levantándose al momento para ver qué lo había hecho.

Pudo entonces observar una melena roja, que se movía, llevada por la rabia que sus pecas no permitía ahora apreciar, debida al color rojizo que sus mejillas adoptaron.

-¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO ELSA!? – Gritó Anna entonces, dejando a su hermana petrificada, con media cama congelada.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa mi hermosas y sensuales lectoras. ¡Lamento tanto haber actualizado tan tarde! Pero les juro qu me han pasado un millón de cosas horribles y bueno u_ú ¡Finalmente pude terminar el capítulo!<strong>

**Solo quiero agradecer a todas las que la han comentado, y le dan a sus favoritos para que les llegue la notificación de su actualización.**

**Recurden con un Review, hace mi día mucho mas bonito.**

**Que estén bien;**

**La Bruja Violet**


	13. Peligro

**Frozen, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo juego con la historia, para llevarles algo de alegría y entretenimiento a sus hogares. **

* * *

><p>- ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO ELSA!? – El estruendoso grito de Anna, volvió a retumbar por las paredes de toda la habitación - ¿A CASO HAZ PERDIDO LA RAZÓN? ¿QUÉ ES TODA ESTA BAZOFIA?<p>

Arrojó las cartas que en su mano en puño, sostenía, violentamente en dirección a su hermana, que la observaba con los ojos repletos por la sorpresa, y el claro horror de su reacción.

Una gruesa pared hielo, resultado del sobresalto, ya se había encargado de dominar media parte de la habitación, enredándolas en un frío ambiente, que más de una vez, hizo a la pelirroja estremecer. Pero esta siguió, inquebrantable con su iracunda mirada, a pesar de toda la incomodidad que la temperatura la pudiera causar.

El enojo la había convertido, casi, en un calentador humano, por lo que podría mantenerse en la lucha con los poderes de su hermana, en tanto le exigía una respuesta con sus miradas.

La rubia quiso entonces hablar; el estado en el que se encontraba la pecosa era, de cierta manera, entendible y razonable. Al fin de cuentas, el hombre y autor de las palabras que aquellas arrugadas hojas contenían, no era más que considerado como un asesino y traidor en sus tierras. La hermosa persona que ella veía en él ahora, solo era un aspecto ficticio, ante cualquiera de los ojos que vivía bajo aquel castillo.

Sobretodo para los de Anna.

Pasó unos minutos, aún en aquella pose de defensa, y temor, meditando con mucho cuidado las palabras que en ese momento usaría. No podía darse el lujo de decir alguna estupidez, o entonces la cosa se pondría realmente seria.

- Escucha, sé que esto parece una cosa, bien, terrible, en este momento. Pero te prometo que no es nunca más como tú lo piensas. Es diferente ahora. Él…está tan cambiado.

- Sí, seguro, cambiadísimo – Su tono se volvió así, aún más sarcástico y ríspido – Ya habrá aprendido como fingir bien, para convencerte, y tenerte en sus redes. No puedo creer que te hayas dejado engañar por él. Realmente creí que ya sabías como era todo. Pensé que eras más inteligente, Elsa.

Las cejas de la rubia se fruncieron entonces, sintiéndose inmediatamente ofendida con el hecho de que esta hiciera cuestión de su buen juicio.

- ¿Crees realmente que yo caería tan fácil? Lo siento Anna, pero que tú lo hicieras, no te da derecho a juzgarme de la misma manera – Se le arrugó la frente, y la voz al tocar esa desdichada decisión - Ni siquiera haz tenido la capacidad de venir a mí, a hablar las cosas como son. Solo entraste por aquí, gritando cosas indiscriminadamente, atacándome, sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Mírate –Alzó una de sus manos, para señalarla, con un gesto de desaprobación – Parece que estás a punto de asesinarme.

Ella hizo ademán de hacerle ver la actitud que ella tomaba, buscando que de alguna manera, cayera en cuenta, y que en algo se calmara.

Y, aunque ella realmente no se lo esperaba, su hermana, pareció entender a lo que esta se refería. Bajando al suelo la vista, su cuerpo destensó, y poco a poco, se deshizo de la violencia y la rabia que la atragantó desde que en sus manos esas cartas tuvo.

Vio que estaba, tal vez, pasándose de la raya ante aquella tan repentina e impensada reacción. Aunque se encontraba anonadada por las palabras que había escuchado de ella hacía tan solo un momento, sabía que no resolvería nada si permanecía de ese modo.

Respiró profundamente entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza, con ligereza, intentando aclarar su mente y pensamientos.

- Está bien. Estás algo cierta en ello, creo. Yo, solo quiero – Acarició sus sienes mientras esto decía – Quiero que me expliques de qué se trata todo esto. Toda esa historia de que él te ama, la cabaña, y lo que aquí ocurrió. ¿Qué pasó exactamente mientras estuviste en las Islas del Sur?

Ambas hermanas, entonces, se sentaron sobre la cama en la que la helada dama había descansado, dándole la seguridad de que podría ser bien escuchada, sin nuevos ataques que la asustaran.

Sus palabras con delicadeza se deslizaron por el tiempo, explicando y resolviendo las dudas que salieran de la impetuosa mente de la pelirroja. Entrelazando las palabras, la historia tomaba forma, y a pesar que fuera expresada también de un modo serio y centrado, los sonrojos de Elsa no podían ser ocultados.

- Entonces; ¿Su plan de conquistar Arendelle no fue más que una decisión por despecho? Bueno no, ya que, te dice que llegó aquí con las ganas tremendas de ser Rey… - Anna durante unos segundos reflexionó – Hay cosas incompletas, y honestamente, no lo entiendo.

- Si es un poco confuso, debo admitir – Concordó su hermana entonces – Pero, cuando estuvimos juntos, aquél tiempo en la playa….Simplemente recordarlo de esa manera, ya no es viable para mi. Solo puedo ver al hombre que me tomó en sus brazos y sacó de aquellas aguas turbulentas, y de aquellas manos violentas. Que se abrió ante mi, en una noche llena de estrellas, suplicando el perdón que nunca él mismo llego a darse.

- Lo único que podemos asegurar de todo esto entonces, es que él está enamorado de ti. O al menos, eso es lo que te demostró, y en esta carta alega – Parecía algo incrédula y ligeramente celosa ante esa descubierta, pero su compresiva alma parecía también querer darle una oportunidad, tal como lo hacía su hermana.

Si le correspondía era la pregunta que ella quería hacer en ese instante, pero su expresión, y la forma en la que se dirigía a él en tanto lo ocurrido contaba, le daban la respuesta sin necesidad de consultarla.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, invadidas por un repentino silencio.

Entonces; ¿Le contestarás? – Finalmente la princesa preguntó, volviendo sus ojos a la carta que arrugada, reposaba en la cama.

A ello rápidamente asintió la platinada, como si no tomara duda de la decisión, y levantándose en ese momento para empezarla, no sin antes de darle un caluroso abrazo a su hermana, que con una mejor disposición había aceptado lo que pasaba.

Salió de allí, con la sangre hirviendo, caminando a paso firme hasta su escritorio, donde con facilidad halló los materiales que necesitaría para sus palabras expresar. La pluma gracilmente se movió entre sus dedos, no guardando para espacio para dudas ni rodeos:

"_Querido Hans; _

_Me place como nada informarte en este escrito, que exitosamente tu carta he recibido. No sé cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que la pusiste en manos de un mensajero, pero he comenzando estas palabras, justo al momento de haberlas leído. _

_No tengo palabras para expresarte todos los sentimientos que tu carta me han revelado; estoy dudosa y confusa por tu historia relatada, pero tengo la plena certeza que en cualquier momento podrás aclarármela. _

_Creo en cada cosa que haz dicho; y sé que como mujer y soberana, puede que esté siendo una tremenda idiota por tomarlas como verídicas y más nada. Pero, tengo varias pruebas que me confirman que no tendrías razones ya para engañarme acerca de estas, y si en realidad estoy equivocada, entonces que el diablo se lleve ya mi alma. _

_Te hará feliz saber que, mis sentimientos hacia ti son los mismos. Tal vez no desde el momento en que te vi, que, ahora maldigo el instante en que te ignoré y herí. Pero nuestro tiempo juntos me dio el chance de ver mejor a aquella persona que por un momento se dejó llevar por la avaricia. _

_Hoy, más que nada, te puedo decir que mi corazón te pertenece. I toda la historia, ahora se borrara, y te viese bajar de ese navío tan gallardo como lo hiciste hace varias Lunas, no te hubiera dado un paro, y te hubiera aceptado, si llegaras a pedirme que me casara contigo. _

_Ahora, tiemblo en la incertidumbre de no saber como te encuentras; mis pensamientos se encuentran siempre contigo, inquietos de no conocer tu destino. _

_Necesito que contestes a estas letras lo más rápido que te sea posible; no respiraré ni un segundo tranquila, sin saber que estas a salvo. _

_Te amo Hans. _

_Por favor, mantente lejos de los problemas, y avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Resolveremos esto, sé que podremos. _

_Por siempre tuya: _

_Reina Elsa De Arendelle. _

Un suspiro se sus labios se escapó al finalizar con su firma, releyendo varias veces el contenido antes de doblarla y bien guardarla en un sobre que a mano tenía. No quiso ponerle sello alguno, o firma que pudiera poner en riesgo a su nación; la carta podría desviarse, y así, nadie sospecharía que se trataría de algo importante.

Llamó a uno de sus sirvientes enseguida, y dio las órdenes precisas para hacer cumplir la tarea; al llegar a las Islas del Sur, seria colocado en las manos de un chico del palacio llamado John, que sería contactado en el pueblo, y en ningún momento en el castillo. Este llevaría la carta a su destino.

Así sin más, la orden fue llevada a cabo, zarpando en el primer barco que pudieron dirigir.

….

Varias semanas más tarde, no había llegado a puerto, ningún mensaje en respuesta de aquél lejano reino.

La Princesa Anna y Elsa, se encontraban en el salón real, con una taza de té en las manos, en tanto la soberana le expresaba en privado sus angustias.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aún no me ha escrito nada. Temo por que algo le haya pasado.

- Tranquilízate, hermana. Probablemente no sea fácil encontrar alguna hoja de papel entre tantas armas y planes de batalla – Los ojos fieros de la rubia le recriminaron por tal alego. Ella todavía no creía en la honestidad del joven caballero, lo cual era de esperarse, pero bien le había pedido que le otorgara aunque fuera el beneficio de la duda primero – Lo siento.

La taza de té todavía temblaba entre sus manos, cuando el portón de la habitación fue abierto de golpe, dándole paso a un desconocido, que al suelo casi cayó.

Ambas se levantaron en el sobresalto, corriendo hasta el muchacho que se sujetaba de las rodillas. Los ojos de Elsa inmediatamente le reconocieron.

-¡John! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Qué sucede?

El joven apenas conseguía articular palabra, respirando con rapidez, como si hubiera recorrido medio Arendelle a pie. Sujetaba la mano de la rubia, que ahora se acuclillaba frente a él, con angustia.

-El, el, el….el príncipe, el señor Hans…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien? – Todo el mundo pareció caer en un agonizante silencio, en tanto ella buscaba comprender las palabras que buscaba hacerle llegar.

- El príncipe Hans fue capturado por la armada real. Está en grave peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si! ¡No están teniendo alucinaciones! Es finalmente el nuevo capítulo de "Amando al Enemigo". <strong>

**Sé que llevo más de un año sin actualizar, y habrán perdido todas las esperanzas de que la continuara. Pero la verdad es nunca las he olvidado, y he estado intentando trabajar en la continuación lo más que he podido. **

**Estoy consiente de que este episodio puede que sea corto, y sin mucha calidad; pero ya iré mejorándolos con el paso del tiempo. Estoy muy feliz de ser capaz ahora de continuarla, y probablemente, llevarla hasta al final. **

**Espero que les guste mi trabajo, y como siempre, acepto sugerencias, y un review es siempre bienvenido aquí. **

**Muchos besos; La Bruja Violet**


	14. La Búsqueda

**Ni Frozen ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los utilizo para llevar algo de felicidad y entretenimiento a sus hogares.**

* * *

><p>- El príncipe Hans fue atrapado por la armada real. Está en grave peligro – Dijo a duras penas el pobre chico, que al momento se vio nuevamente desfallecido en el suelo.<p>

Sin tardanza, los criados del palacio corrieron en su auxilio, tomando al estropeado muchacho en sus brazos y llevándoselo lejos de la reina que, no se había levantado de sus rodillas todavía.

Sus ojos, azules como el mismo cielo, estaban adornados por el horror y el temor de la situación. ¡Quién sabe que cosas le haría la reina ahora que está en su poder! ¡Y más por el hecho de saber que ella había escapado!

Por su mente pasaron una cantidad innumerable de situaciones que solo colaboraron en que su temor aumentara. ¡No podía quedarse ahí, sin más, esperando y pensando en lo peor! ¡Debía emprender camino en ese mismo momento!

Sin más, y limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que involuntariamente había dejado caer sobre su nevada piel, salió del salón en busca de preparar su nueva partida hacia las Islas. Detrás de si, la servidumbre corría, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones al esta empezar a dar órdenes.

Anna también se quedó algo anonadada, mas bien intentó impedir que Elsa se marchara. ¡Era demasiado riesgoso que ella se les enfrentara!

- Elsa, no puedes dejar a Arendelle de nuevo. ¡Soy una pésima gobernante! ¡Te necesitamos aquí! – Balbuceó la pelirroja, siguiendo con cansancio el paso apresurado de su hermana - ¡El puede defenderse solo! ¡No es ningún bobo que yo sepa!

Pero la platinada ni siquiera le miró. Llenaba su bolso de cosas, de forma desordenada, mientras pedía a gritos que un barco estuviera listo para salir en ese momento. El aire estaba cargado de tensión, y solo cuando ella partió, es que todo amainó.

Junto a ella, y la armada real de Arendelle (Que viajaban con ella en caso de haber algún problema, un requisito obligatorio de su preocupada e impulsiva hermana) el joven John también iba, atendido en una de los camarotes del barco, junto a su grupo médico especializado.

Solo cuando estuvo en la paz y serenidad del mar, es que se apercibió que una pequeña nube mágica, nevaba sobre su cabeza como si de una tormenta se tratara. Aparentemente, ese ajetreo interno que llevaba, se había hecho presente también en su magia, donde descargaba esa preocupación. Raro era que nadie se lo hubiera dicho; pero supuso, encogiendo sus hombros, que probablemente ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Ya nada para su gente era extraño.

Así, contra viento y marea, en un eterno (Para ella) tiempo de una semana, finalmente llegaron a las costas del Sur, donde un puerto desolado los esperaba. Ni una sola alma, caminaba o pasaba por allí en ese momento. Los barcos se veían medio abandonados, y parecía que nadie había estado allí en días. Pero, ¿Qué diablos ahora había pasado?

Cuando Elsa quiso bajar del barco, los guardias quisieron intentar impedírselo.

- Podría ser una trampa, o algo, su majestad. No creo que hayan podido dejar de la mano este lugar así, sin protección a quién pudiera entrar o salir. Será mejor que no salga hasta que inspeccionemos el lugar – Le dijo uno que era moreno, con sus brillantes ojos amarillos, en un tono protector.

Pero en su terquedad, no accedió.

- Si quieren, bajen conmigo. ¡Pero me niego a quedarme aquí esperando! Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme, por si no lo haz notado – Sabía que estaba demasiado a la defensiva, pero ya había esperado demasiado tiempo como para seguir desaprovechándolo en tonterías – Si fuera así, dudo mucho que, conocimiento mis capacidades ella fuera a arriesgar a todo un grupo de hombres que le pueden ser completamente útiles. Además, dudo que Hans haya querido decirle si realmente me marché o no. No es tan tonto.

Con una expresión de poco convencimiento, el joven guardia solo asintió, y con una reverencia, la muchacha bajó y caminó hasta la playa, seguida por el séquito de hombres, que se mantenía tan desierta como el embarcadero y el puerto. ¿Pero donde estaba todo el mundo?

- Si no les importa, yo avanzaré por aquí sola. Ustedes vayan con el pueblo, y averigüen que ha pasado aquí. No se angustien; este lugar está en el completo desconocimiento de la reina. Y aunque lo supiera, dudo que ella vuelva a buscarme aquí, más si piensa que estoy escondida por su reino todavía – Les ordenó con firmeza, al momento en que se toparan con la pierda rota escondida, que la llevaría a la vieja cabaña donde había estado la última vez que le había acompañado.

A pesar de la seguridad con la que lo ordenó, en su interior se albergaba la posibilidad del error de sus palabras. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba ahí para encontrarlo. No para huir despavorida. Además, aunque fuera atrapada, siempre encontraría alguna forma con la que salir ilesa. Y así también se estaría digiriendo a él. Con un respiro de valor, se adentró por la pequeña abertura, dejando que la roca afilada rasgara su delicada piel y vestido.

Cuando llegara, la mar estaba serena. Batía contra la orilla con la calma y delicadeza de un amante en su noche más radiante. Una brisa liviana y agradable también decorada el ambiente, causando que ella llenara con placer sus pulmones, drenando incluso, parte de la tensión recogida en esas últimas ocasiones.

Avanzando por la arena, pudo notar los restos de batalla que habían quedado luego del atrape del pelirrojo, como lanzas rotas, ropas rasgadas, incluso la puerta de madera de la cabaña se encontraba medio enterrada, muy cerca del agua, lo que ya la tenía húmeda y mohosa.

Intentó sacarla; pero las astillas se clavaban en sus reales dedos, hiriéndola, y aunque la arena estaba mojada, estaba muy enterrada y el peso tampoco colaboraba.

Decidió acercarse a la pequeña casa que ahora no tenía ninguna protección, solo para ver más desorden y desastre. Todas las cosas estaban volcadas, e incluso la poca vajilla que él había conseguido para allí mantenerse, estaba rota y esparcida por el piso. Era claro que Hans jamás se hubiera dejado llevar de forma tan sencilla. Todo aquello no eran más que pruebas de su falta de "colaboración" en los deseos de su madre. Y ahora, solo era un pobre preso, encerrado en algún lugar, en aquél, ahora, triste reino.

Caminando entre los escombros, encontró en el suelo, el pequeño libro que él le diera en algún momento para su recreación en los tiempos de silencio que mantuvo allí dentro. No había conseguido llevárselo cuando el momento lo precisó.

Ahora estaba algo estropeado por la humedad, y sucio por haber quedado tirado en la Tierra por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Levantándolo, sacudió con cuidado sus hojas, y lo miró con añoranza. Sus memorias recorrían las hermosas palabras y momentos de aquellos efímeros, pero inolvidables días.

¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que terminar de esa manera?

Acabando de revisar el lugar, Elsa consiguió captar algunas voces que parecían acercarse a la destruida cabaña Cuchicheaban entre sí, y al prestarles algo de atención, supo que no podía tratarse de ninguno de sus guardias de Arendelle.

Más bien, eran secuaces de la reina, y por lo que conseguía oír, no venían a tomarse un descanso del estrés que provocaba su trabajo.

Al parecer habían capturado a los muchachos que la acompañaran; ¡Y venían ahora en busca de ella!

Alguien debió haber cantado.

Un momento de rabia subió a su cabeza; pero sabía que no podía culparlos. La madre de Hans probablemente no dudaría en usar cualquier método para hacerles hablar. Solo esperaba que el sacrificio que hicieran, hubiera valido la pena.

Captando aquellas voces, cada vez más cerca, supo que debía dejar de pensar y buscar un lugar en donde esconderse. Pero, ¿Dónde?

Salió de las paredes desconchadas de la cabaña a toda prisa, con los pies molestosamente enterrándose en la húmeda arena. Algo en su mente le decía que el sigilo tal vez hubiera sido una mejor opción, pero en vistas de las circunstancias, y en el lugar que la rodeaba, no sería muy fácil que la descubrieran.

A penas, mientras corría miraba hacia atrás; y aunque no veía a nadie ni a nada que la siguiera, algo la impulsaba a seguir dándole más marcha a sus pies, por muy complicado que el terreno se lo dejara.

Cuando sus pulmones no pudieron más, y sus exhalaciones eran ráfagas heladas por la ansiedad, supo que debía detenerse. No sabía muy bien donde estaba; pero parecía una especie de selva, que se abría paso y hacía una línea entre la arena y la tierra. Rápidamente se metió entre las plantas y palmeras, encontrando una especie de planta enorme que no reconoció, con unas hojas lo suficientemente grandes para serle de un buen escondite. Agachándose y entremetiéndose por allí, pudo entonces tomar un descanso para recuperar algo de calma, y el aliento.

Pasó mucho rato mientras se mantuvo allí, esquivando raros insectos y mosquitos que se le aproximaban para picarle o morderla. No había aún ni rastro de los guardias de la reina, pero no quería arriesgarse a salir de nuevo.

Aunque ser atrapada, sería estar cerca de él de nuevo, no serviría de mucho dado que no podrían escapar. Estaba segura que, por mucho poderío que ella tuviera, su majestad no sería tan boba como para encerrarla sin conocer sus capacidades. Algo haría para poder mantenerla allí sin que causara problemas.

No obstante, tenía que encontrar una manera de entrar al castillo, o, al menos saber donde lo tenían encerrado. ¡No podía seguir parada allí sin hacer nada!

Mientras la rubia pensaba en todo esto, volvió a escuchar los mismos susurros y cuchicheos de hace poco. ¡Seguían en su búsqueda! No parecían querer rendirse.

Pero no podía entregarse a ellos. ¿Qué podría hacer?

- "Hum…tal vez si, los sigo, cuando se cansen de buscarme terminarán regresando a seguir sus deberes de guardianes. ¿No? Podría intentarlo" – En su mente ese pensamiento se debatía, y aunque no estaba plenamente segura de ello, parecía la opción más minimamente decente que se le había ocurrido.

Era la única manera de encontrar el lugar donde lo mantenían, y conociendo esto, podría luego idear un plan para sacarlo. Ahora que estaba sola, todo corría por su mano.

Así con eso, se quedó aguardando el momento que ellos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para seguir su rastro, caminando entre la selva en cuanto esta se extendía, manteniendo el silencio y el cuidado precisos para no ser vista. En algunos momentos se vio escondida nuevamente, cuando se le daba a cualquiera por virarse, o mirar en la dirección donde estaba ella. Pero no fueron más que un par de momentos; el grupo de hombres, que no aparentaban más de 35 años, no parecían muy ensimismados en su tarea. Se veían era, agobiados por todo aquello, y con muchas ganas de terminar para poder volver a donde antes se encontraban.

Podía oírlos quejarse con frecuencia, aunque fuera de algo lejos, seguía siendo molesto.

Después de mucho rato dando vueltas por allí, decidieron que su búsqueda toda había sido en vano. Elsa casi celebró esto, y en poco tiempo, ya se había alejado de las plantas y los insectos que la revoloteaban, y se habían internado en una parte desierta del pueblo.

Las pocas personas que deambulaban por ahí, se escondían al notar la presencia de ellos, y a ella se le hacía más difícil pasar desapercibida. Aunque los habitantes eran escasos, y casi todos se ocultaban, no faltaba el que parecía demasiado curioso al verla caminar por allí, al mero estilo de James Bond. Aún así, no llegaron a acusarla realmente; supuso que estaban ya las cosas demasiado mal como para involucrarse en más problemas.

Así al fin, vio como se aproximaban a los dominios del castillo, donde el grupo de hombres tomó un desvío repentino, hacia unas puertas de piedra que, curiosamente se escondían, pasando unos túneles por debajo del castillo. Ella los siguió, a pesar de no parecer una tan buena idea.

Por suerte, el lugar estaba lleno de escondrijos y aberturas lo suficientemente amplias para ella ocultarse, y seguir avanzando para ver hasta donde llegaría. Al final de estos, se alzaba entonces una gran reja, que, como ya era de esperarse, era custodiada por otro guardia, que saludó poco alegre a los otros, permitiéndoles pasar.

Desde allí, supo que ya no tenía más pase, y que debía pensar, obviamente, en otro plan para poder burlar la seguridad.

Al salir, buscó un pequeño refugio a las afueras del pueblo; una mera casucha abandonada, por donde nadie parecía haber pasado desde hace tiempo. No era el lugar más confortable del mundo, pero la mantuvo segura entre tanto la noche caía.

En ese lapso de tiempo, tuvo que atender algunas necesidades como el hambre, que afortunadamente se vio saciada gracias a la amabilidad de algún aldeano que respondió a su necesidad, (Tuvo que cambiarse de ropa y desaliñar su aspecto entre tanto, para que estos no notaran su procedencia real, y tuviera problemas), al hallarla en aquella búsqueda de alimento.

Luego de estar decentemente recuperada, volvió al ataque, así que el sol desapareció del gran cielo, dándole paso a la Luna y a sus pequeñas y brillantes estrellas.

Con una capa que encontró en el lugar donde se había refugiado, (Tuvo que admitir que eso fue una gran suerte) penetró en la oscuridad de la noche, desplazándose al lugar a donde les abría seguido. Contaba con la oportunidad de que esos buenos para nada, ahora mismo estuvieran dormidos. No parecían la clase de guardias dedicados fielmente a su labor, las 24 horas del día.

…..

Mientras se desplazaba por la humedad de la cueva, con mucha cautela, escuchando sus pasos retumbar contra sus paredes, no tardó mucho en confirmar su teoría anterior; ambos guardias que, vigilaban la gran reja de metal, que se extendía por toda la longitud del lugar.

De puntillas, se acercó a la puerta que ellos supuestamente custodiaban, que, como era evidente, estaba más que cerrada. Tenía muchísimos candados, incluyendo una cadena. Estos no eran muy gruesos; por lo que no serían muy difíciles de romper.

Temió, eso sí, mientras colocaba su mano helada sobre uno de los muchos candados, que en el mínimo ruido estos pudieran despertar. No le convenía, aunque pudiera escapar, que la viesen. Si ya la tenían en ojo sin siquiera saber que estaba ahí, no quería ni imaginar como sería si lo llegaran a averiguar.

Pero mientras iba rompiendo cada uno de los cerrojos, ambos irresponsables seguían roncando, perdidos en un profundo sueño, completamente ajenos a lo que acontecía.

Luego de lo que pudo parecer una eternidad, Elsa consiguió finalmente abrir la imponente reja, pasando por ella como si esta la fuera a quemar, y cerrándola tras de si, susurrándose elogios a si misma en cuanto volvía a emprender su camino de búsqueda.

Ahora si que no tenía ni idea de por donde andaba. Cuanto más penetraba en las profundidades de la cueva, más, oscura y fría se volvía. No veía caminos ni desvíos por ningún lugar; solo recorría ese interminable y ancho pasillo, completamente solitario, y tan solo ambientado por el eco de sus pasos, y respiración.

Empezó a angustiarse de inmediato, al darse cuenta que por más que avanzara, nada realmente parecía querer aparecer.

¿Es que nunca iba a encontrarlo? Si no estaba ahí, ¿Entonces donde estaba? ¿Por qué la reina protegía con ese ahínco ese desolado lugar, si no había nada allí? ¿Sería que todo aquello no era más que una trampa, y ella tontamente había caído?

Mientras se atormentaba con aquellos oscuros interrogantes, llegó a lo que parecía el final de aquél oscuro camino, topándose únicamente con una enorme pared de piedra, sin puertas, caminos o salidas. Ni voces, ni pasos, ni nada que no fuera ella y el vacío de aquél lugar.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Había gastado todo ese tiempo, probablemente, mitad de una noche, en arriesgarse para encontrarse con nada. ¡Nada!

La rabia estaba comenzando a apoderarse cada vez más de su mente, en cuanto el tiempo pasaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro, frustrada, intentando razonar aquella situación de la mejor forma que podía.

Nadie cuidaría de una cueva solitaria y sucia sin haber nada importante allí. Algo no debía estar viendo. Algo debía estar ignorando.

Pero, ¿Qué?

Cuando miraba a su alrededor, solo veía piedras desgastadas y húmedas, oscuridad y tal vez algún que otro murciélago que revoloteaba de un lado a otro, de ida de vuelta.

No había palancas, por mucho que mirara por los rincones, y muy probablemente, mientras revisaba, tampoco habrían pasadizos secretos.

Tal vez debía tan solo rendirse y marcharse. Era posible que el cansancio y la falta de sueño pudieran estar haciéndole efecto, por lo cual no llegaba a ver o a concentrarse lo suficiente. Suspirando en derrota, se desplomó en el suelo, demasiado estresada y exhausta como para emprender todavía el camino de vuelta. El pequeño murcielaguito que revoloteaba de un lado para el otro todavía, sabía solo la Luna buscando qué, por lo que se distrajo con él mientras estaba allí sentada.

Era gracioso mirarle, lo cual le ayudó a relajarse por esa fracción de minutos, mientras este seguía en su búsqueda. Aunque ciego, él parecía muy bien saber lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la rubia no lo comprendiera realmente.

De repente y sin saber como, mientras el animal revoloteaba, posándose en diferentes lugares y paredes de ves en ves, de un parpadeo, de su vista desapareció.

Sorprendida con lo que acabara de ocurrir, del suelo se levantó, frotando sus ojos una y otra vez, fijando su vista en el mismo lugar, para certificarse de que no lo imaginó. Y de hecho no.

El murciélago había desaparecido completamente de la cueva, sin dejar rastro alguno, por la que parecía ser la pared de piedra que marcara el fin del camino. ¿La había atravesado? ¿Cómo podía ser? Tal vez ya había perdido la cordura completamente.

Más confundida de lo que ya estaba, se acercó a esta con cierto temor. No sabía realmente lo que hacía pero, ese bichito no podía simplemente haber desaparecido así como así. Extendiendo una de sus manos, algo temblorosa, buscó apoyarla en una de las grandes piedras que la conformaban. Tenía sus ojos cerrados en cuanto lo hacía, más aferrada al temor que a cualquier otra cosa, pero por mucho que estiraba el brazo, no llegaba a tocar nada realmente.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió atreverse a abrir un ojo.

Un jadeo de terror resonó entonces por toda la cueva, escapando directamente de su boca.

Todo su antebrazo, que se había estirado en el intento de conseguir palpar algo consistente, había desaparecido por completo, atravesando la pared. Por un momento creyó que había perdido su brazo, o algo, más, aún podía mover sus dedos, y sentirlos también.

¿Era alguna clase de magia? O tal vez, ¿Alguna clase de puerta invisible?

Sacándolo, terminó de comprender que todo estaba en su orden. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Intentar entrar por completo? No estaba segura de a qué podría estarse arriesgando. Pero si lo pensaba bien, eso tampoco importaba mucho. Ya estaba allí, ¿Qué podría perder? Si algo le pasaba, Anna siempre podría ocuparse del Reino.

Así entonces, buscando algo de valor y tomando un gran respiro que hinchó por completo sus pulmones, avanzó hacia la extensión de piedra frente a ella, rogando en su interior para que nada malo le ocurriera.

Tal como había pasado con su brazo, a pesar del temor, no encontró nada con el que chocar. Es más, podía seguir avanzando, como si nunca hubiera existido una pared realmente. Hacía más frío que en el otro lado, eso podía sentirlo. Y al abrir sus ojos, también notó que había más oscuridad.

Una punzada de razonamiento pinchó en su cabeza, advirtiéndola de que lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y regresar. Pero no podía dejar las cosas ahora; tal vez ese sí era finalmente el lugar donde Hans era escondido. No podía rendirse ahora.

Acomodando su capa sobre sus hombros, se adentró más en lo desconocido, con el corazón en la boca. Por unos segundos, deseó que su magia hubiera sido de fuego y no de hielo; ¡Así hubiera podido iluminar su camino!

Otro largo recorrido ella tuvo que soportar, viéndose sumisa de sus pensamientos negativos y atormentadores. Todo estaba tan negro, que no sabía si en cualquier momento podría tropezar, caerse, o algo peor. ¿Sería así por siempre?

- ¿Quién, quién anda ahí? – Una voz temblorosa, no muy a lo lejos, hizo eco entre los angostos muros de piedra que la rodeaban, haciéndola dar un brinco del susto. El imprevisto le hizo tardar en analizar y reaccionar plenamente a lo que habia escuchado, tardando unos minutos en reconocer al dueño de la temerosas palabras.

¿Ha-Ha-Hans?

- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡No voy a soltar ni una palabra! ¡No importa cuales sean sus trucos, no hablaré! – Gritó sin más, en cuanto Elsa ya había emprendido el viaje, siguiendo aquella voz atormentada hasta su punto de origen. ¿Qué querría decir él con todo eso? ¿Habrían utilizado distintas torturas para que él confesara donde se encontraba ella?

Los horrores de ese pensamiento se vieron borrados, al momento en que finalmente llegó al destino que tan desesperadamente había procurado aquella noche. En una hilera silenciosa y tenebrosa, varias celdas se juntaban solitarias, iluminadas únicamente por una especie de luz, que al final reconoció como los cristales encontrados por su camino.

Al final de todas ellas, agarrado a los barrotes vio a un hombre pelirrojo y con aspecto exhausto; su piel estaba pálida, casi amarilla por la falta del sol, y su cuerpo delgaducho dejaba en claro que no estaba siendo realmente alimentado. Aún así, su atractivo permanecía, a pesar de verse demacrada.

En efecto, Hans estaba allí. Derrotado y cansado, en una imagen en la que jamás se hubiera imaginado verle. Pero ahí estaba. Parecía atormentado; escuchar su voz no fue lo más tranquilizador para él según había notado. Y su reacción fue peor al momento en que notó su presencia.

- Hans, soy yo Hans… - Ella se acercó con cautela, sintiendo su corazón batir con una alegría inmensa. Podría estar mal, pero estaba allí. Vivo. Era lo único que necesitaba.

- No, no eres tú….. sé que no eres – Él replicó, echándose hacia atrás al momento en que ella se agachara a su altura, buscando acercando sus manos para intentar tocarle.

…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y después de muchos meses y dejadez, he terminado el capítulo 14 de esta magnífica fanfic. Sé que muchas hanperdido la esperanzade que la subiera, pero les prometí que la terminaría y así pienso hacer. ¡Aunque tenga que subir un capítulo por año! <strong>_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y sigan dando apoyo para que los capítulos que faltan, sean hermosos y de su agradoy la historia tenga el final que se merece. Las quiero. **_

_**Besos; La Bruja Violet**_


End file.
